Angst
by dramababe16
Summary: It's bad enough being helplessly in love with your best-friend, but it's torture to watch him fall in love with someone else.
1. I Love You

**A/N: Everybody needs a little angst in their lives.**

**XO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and furious franchise.**

* * *

**ANGST.**

**Chapter one- I Love You.**

Even with the hustle of the busy garage she still thought of him. He wasn't even in the room, she couldn't even see his shadow moving behind the curtain in the office. The garage was too crowded, cranky workers and impatient customers yelling at each other. She was away from it all working on her own away from the confusion. As a managing partner she really should have been diffusing the brewing conflicts but she wasn't in the mood. And the worst that could happen was someone getting hit with a wrench anyway. Through the crowd she still tried to make him out in the office window. They were so busy she hadn't seen him all day. For them that was rare and extremely painful on her part. She wondered if her respiration system would function properly without him in her life. It was scary when she thought about how much of a staple he had become. Part of her basic units of living was him.

She wasn't sure on the exact moment it happened. It still confused her to this day, the precise moment she fell in love with him. She walked around with her love for him weighing heavily on her psyche. It had become a chore and a task to not think about him, she'd fail every time.

One day they were just best friends working in a garage together and the next she was helplessly and painfully in love with him. The whole nine yards, hanging on his word, watching him all day just so she wouldn't miss a smile and cringing every time he spoke about another girl.

There would have been an easier time to feel what she felt. When they were teenagers and discovering their sexuality they flirted like it was their nine to five jobs. He was her first kiss, it wasn't a behind the bleachers kinda kiss. It was awkward and it felt like incest. After that they never seemed to explore anything but a platonic relationship. They remained friends, best friends.

Given that they knew each other as kids, were raised almost as close as siblings and now worked together. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why she couldn't just tell him how she felt. Sure, there were a few hazards. Him not feeling the same, ruining their friendship, ruining their working-partnership and destroying their team but she couldn't choose which she was most petrified of. As far as she could tell though, she had all the time in the world. Luckily Dom was a playboy who refused to be tied down so until she made up her mind or grew the balls to tell him she loved him- was in love with him, she would be okay with him hooking up in the meantime. Or so she thought...

It was just another busy day at the garage, they barely had any downtime. Fridays were especially busy and they had gotten used to the rush. Letty was more impatient than usual, she was supposed to drive down to her mother's home in a retirement community and talk her out of getting married to a guy she had known for six months. Letty thought it was too late in her mother's life for a midlife crisis but she was going to try her very best to deter her crazy idea.

The gang had stayed even later than they usually did just so that they could sleep in the next Saturday. They finished almost all their work and all that was left was paper work. The guys were outside winding down when Letty rushed out of the garage showered and changed into a white strapless cotton dress. Her friends whistled once she stepped out trying to make sense of her tangled hair.

"Got a date or something'?" Vince asked her while she packed her stuff into her backseat.

"Nope."

"We're hitting that new club tonight, you coming or are you going to have tea somewhere?"

Letty grinned and pulled a peach cardigan over her strapless white dress. That bewildered the boys even more.

"Oh no...Letty's been kidnapped and replaced by a girly robot." Jesse theorized.  
They were only kidding, she had gotten more of a feminine style as she grew older and they had gotten somewhat accustomed to her dressing up sometimes. Not necessarily skirts and dresses everyday but when she went to see her mother dresses were necessary.

"You going to see your mom aren't you?" Dom asked, even though he already knew it was a definite yes.

"Yeah she's apparently found the love of her life...again."

"You tell her hi for me and drive carefully. Call one of us when you get there safe okay?"

"I know the drill, this isn't the first time I've been away from my guard dogs."

"We'll miss you too baby girl." Leon said puckering his lips at her.

"How long?"

"Just for the weekend, I'll be fine Dom. She doesn't get to me anymore. I'm just going to talk her out of marrying the first guy that tells her she's pretty in ten years. I'll be back by Sunday night."

They waved as she drove away and she was finally able to mentally prepare herself for her impending visit. She could hear her mother's voice already like she had so many times in the past.

_What a surprise Leticia, you look like a lady._  
_When are you going to get married and give me a grandchild?_  
_You're almost twenty-six Leticia, you're not going to get any prettier, you need to get married before you lose your youth._

She drove with just the radio on and her thoughts, no surprise when they floated to Dom. She wondered if maybe there was even a small part of him that had feelings for her. If there was even just a small hint at it Letty would have hope and something to hold on to. She drove for three hours running scenarios about the aftermath of her telling Dom how she felt. She didn't like how any panned out, in fact, they were all catastrophic.

She parked in front of the small peach house and prolonged sitting in her car as long as possible. She hated the community, they'd probably crucify her for disturbing the peace with a sneeze or slamming her car door. She understood it was built for old retried people but it was too quiet. Like the quiet before somebody got killed in a cheesy horror flick. The engine was probably ice cold when she got out. Her mother was waiting at the door, Letty sometimes resented how much they looked a like. Though Lena wore her hair longer than Letty their facial features were very similar. Of course Lena's were aged because she was approaching her sixties. At least Letty knew she would age gracefully.

"You look nice." Was the first thing she heard, she waited for the judgmental snap but none came just a big hug.

"Ma, you feeling okay?"

"Fine, better than fine. You'll feel it too when you're in love."  
Letty scoffed and still waited for the person who parented her to make an appearance.

"Listen Leticia, I know you came here to talk me out of it but I think you'll change your mind once you meet him."

"He's here? Ma are you crazy? Huh? Loco en la cabesa? You can't just bring men into your home."

"Leticia relax. He's not a stranger."

"You said you've known him for six months."

"No...I said I met him six months ago."

"I don't like that look on your face. What's going on?"

"You have to promise to stay calm and hear us out."

"I promise."

"She's ready." Lena called out to whoever was in the kitchen.  
Letty held the edge of the chair she was standing behind when her father came out of the kitchen holding a glass of scotch.

"You're hooking up with daddy? Again, if it ended in divorce the first time then why the hell are you going and do it a second time? Ma you guys are too old for this shit!"

"Watch your mouth! You may be twenty-four but I am still your mother and you will not use that language in my house!" She suddenly felt like the defiant teenager she used to be.

"Lo siento, but you can't drop a bomb like that and expect me to..."

"Things are different Letty." She barely heard what her father said and took the glass of scotch from his hands. She downed the entire thing in one go.

"You really shouldn't drink so much as a lady Leticia." There it was, what she was waiting on.

"My parents are getting back together after fifteen years, I think I'm entitled. Where is the bottle?"

"Lena, she has a point. Leave her be, it's in the kitchen." That was why her father was her favorite parent.

* * *

Letty couldn't sleep that night, the couch wasn't that comfortable and her parents were probably having old people sex in their bedroom. She figured it was as good as any time to call Dom.

"How's the midlife crisis going?"

"She's back with my dad. She's loca Dom."

"Really, Lena does whatever she wants to do regardless-reminds me of somebody else I know."

"You don't see me hooking up with ex-husbands."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I wasn't married Dom, though that trip to Mexico is still a little hazy who knows what happened then."  
They woke up in a awkward position, she was wearing a cheap store-bought wedding  
dress and him a rented tux. Neither had regained their memory from the night.

"I know but I do know it was amazing...we should head back there again."

"You think?"

"Yeah, why not, we are the bosses aren't we. Take some time off head down to that same hotel in Mexico City and just a live a little."

"We live plenty now but that sounds like fun. Maybe we could remember what we did this time."

"I don't know, part of me never wants to remember, what if it was amazing and we can never get back to that... isn't that how people get addicted to weed?"

...

"I'll let you go, I reached safely obviously. I'll see you Sunday night."

"I'm on my way to the club, the guys are behind me, bye. Love you."

"Love you too." _Just not the way you think_. She hung up and stared at the phone, she could have just picked up the phone and say the words. It would be out no matter what the outcome she just wouldn't have that tightness in her chest anymore. Letty was frank and bold and rarely filtered what came out of her mouth. She wasn't shy or afraid of anything...except declaring her love for her best friend.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I've got your attention, I'm personally really invested in this story and I hope it shows. Let me know what you think.**

**XO**


	2. I think I'm in love

**A/N: Big Thanks to the reviewers and the serial followers I'm glad you took an interest. **

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter Two- I think I'm in love.**

Letty's senses slowly came to focus, her sense of smell first. She knew that scent anywhere. Her mother's homemade chocolate pancakes. She used to give up so many things for those pancakes, time at the garage, her social life and any objections she had to her mother when she was younger. She pulled the blanket off the side of the chair and buried her face in it rubbing out the rest of the sleep haze. She had a dull ache in her head and remembered drinking half a bottle of scotch when her parents insisted that she listened to their reunion story.  
She shook of the blanket and plaited her hair in a braid on the way to the kitchen. Luckily her parents were fully clothed and were actually making breakfast. In fact Letty thought they looked kinda cute, that was lost on her when she saw that stack of pancakes. Without acknowledging either of her parents she took the stack and small mug of maple syrup to the kitchen table.

"Those are for everyone Leticia, you need to watch what you eat Leticia."

"Lena, leave her be. She's still processing."

"Well how long is she going to hold that over our heads?"

"As long as she needs to."

Letty was definitely a daddy's girl. He had left her mother when she was ten years old, he came looking for her when she was fifteen and had spent every year since then over compensating and trying to make up for what he did. Letty had forgiven him ages ago but she wasn't going to turn down the lavish gifts. Even as an adult he had showered her with excessive gifts. He paid for her apartment, even though she was hardly ever there. When her mother retired and moved to the small retirement community Letty didn't want to stay in the old house anymore. Dom had suggested she move in officially at the fort but she declined. She was still there more than her own apartment but he found it too crowded and she liked having her personal space. She'd probably be in a state of insanity if she lived with Dom, she'd have nowhere to run from her feelings for him. Maybe that was the real reason her subconscious wouldn't let her live under the same roof with him.

When she did sleepover it would be in his bed-with him but that was completely... platonic. There was no spooning or cuddling, conscious at least, they couldn't help how they moved during the night. However compromising position they woke up in it would never be awkward, he would tell her she needed a brush for her hair and she would comment on his morning breath. They didn't make a habit of it though, after their friends found them like that and the rumors started they decided not to give them to much ammunition for gossip and never 'slept' together since.

"So you two are going through with it?"

"We are, we're planning a Christmas wedding."

"You're having a wedding and everything?"

"That's what I just said Leticia."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore!"

"Fine, how's Dominic and Mia?"

"Good."

"And the garage?"

"Good."

"Is Dominic her boyfriend?"

"No papi he's just a friend."

"Ah...Dominic. He's the one who threatened me when I first found you."

"That's the one." She remembered it vividly, Dom was so protective of Letty he threatened a grown man when he was just seventeen.

_'Leticia," Letty recognized the voice and the man she just couldn't believe he was here._

_"You don't remember me?" He spoke again shifting nervously from one foot to the other. His hands dug deep into his pockets and eyes shifted following her every move._

_"I remember you. What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see you, I..."_

_"Letty who's this?" Dom came out of her house behind her, her rigid frame and glassy eyes told him she was definitely discomforted by the man's appearance._

_"Is he bothering you?" He asked again and stood in front of Letty now glaring at the man. Letty's head fell into the arch of his back and her long fingernails dug into his waist gripping the hem of his t-shirt._

_"Dom relax, he's my father. Biologically at least." She muttered and Dom relaxed._

_"Do you want to talk to him?" She shook her head into his back and he took her by the hand leading her away from him._

_"Leticia I just want to talk..."_

_"She doesn't have to talk to you if she doesn't want to. Leave her alone or I swear to God you will regret it!" Letty got dragged along like rag doll by Dom's hand.'_

"He was a bit intense for a teenager. If Letty didn't look so hurt I would have put him in his place."

"Sure papi." Letty humored, the lanky man was not only two sizes smaller than teenage Dom but he also wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Dom was-is very protective of Letty. It's really sweet, it's always been that way. Since they were kids. I used to call him Letty's playground body guard."

"He seems sounds like a good man."

"He is." Shocker, even a conversation with her parents had made beeline back towards Dom. Sitting back in her chair she allowed the memory to take over without resistance.

_'You never spoke about him." Dom said after five minutes of silence. She had demanded they jump in his car and drive until she forgot._

_"There was nothing to talk about, he left when I was ten years old. Without any word. My mom was devastated. I missed him...until I decided to forget him."_

_"You can't just forget someone Letty."_

_"But I did...until an hour ago." She was nervously playing with the worn out edge of the seat, __"What do you think I should do?"_

_"I'm not going to tell you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I know you'll do it whether it's what you want or not. This decision has to be yours."_

_"I don't know yet."_

_"When do you think you'll make up your mind?"_

_Letty shrugged and winded down her window._

_"Dom,"_

_"Yeah Letty,"_

_"Drive faster." She almost whispered._  
_He did just that.'_

"Well remind me to make a batch of guacamole for him. I remember you two were addicted to it."

Just what Letty needed, trips down memory lane with the man she was trying not to be in love with.

_The teenagers sat on the Toretto's old couch eating guacamole with a spoon, their bags of chips were finished and they concluded the guacamole was too good to waste._

_"How'd you get out of it?" She asked taking the plastic spoon from his hands and dipping into the remnants of the guacamole._

_"I told her we were dating."_

_"As in me and you?"_

_He nodded and pried the spoon out of her hands taking his share of the guacamole._

_"That's so gross Dom."_

_"Hey! That's noway to talk to your boyfriend."_

_"You told her we were official too?"_

_"I had to make it believable Letty. She was talking about being exclusive, had to think on my feet."_

_"You're an asshole, why'd she even fall for it? There is NO WAY on this earth that we could ever like each other like 'that' way too weird."_

_"Well I guess she realized we were always together and thought it made sense. But I agree with you, it would be weird. Just give me a kiss on the cheek whenever we pass her in the hallway."_

_Letty thought about it swirling the spoon with the guacamole on it in her mouth. Dom yanked it from her mouth to prompt her answer._

_"Well?"_

_"Fine."_

_"You'll do it?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"I love you for this Letty!"_

_She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a brief moment._

_"What was that for?"_

_"For practice boyfriend."_

_"I think we can pull it off."_

_"You're still a man whoring asshole._"

_She took the empty bowl up from between them. "I told you that's not the way to talk to your boyfriend."_

"Letty!"

"Hmm."

"Where did you go?"

"Sorry, listen. I'm sorry for the teenage tantrum fit. You just caught me by surprise. I'm happy for you guys."

"Aww Mija, that means so much."

"You guys are obviously happy and trust me when I say I can't blame you for who you fall in love with."

Her own words made her depressed. She couldn't even be truly happy for her parents. Their love was almost stifling and she didn't think she could make it through the entire weekend.

* * *

Letty was getting worried, she was on her way back and had been calling the boys for over an hour with no answer.  
Just when she was about to give up she had an incoming call from the home number.

"Where the hell were you guys? I've been calling for the last hour!" She scolded like a worried parent...or a jealous girlfriend.

"Sorry Let,"  
She heard mummers of agreement in the background.  
"That's...uh a story we need to tell you in per-son."

"Are you guys drunk?" She recognized his drunk slurring.

"Uhh- not yet but we're pretty close."  
"Tell Letty to bring-bring chops I mean chips." she heard Jesse's voice say.

"Just don't do anything stupid I'm on my way home."

"Bye bye bye bye Letty."  
She shook her head as she hung up. Unpredictable was the only word to describe them when they got drunk. They didn't drink that often but when they did, they took it to the extreme.

She stopped at an overnight mart to buy them chips, she also bought aspirin for their headaches they would surely have in the morning.  
She ignored the cashier that was shamelessly flirting with her and left as soon as she got her bags. She wondered if anybody else thought it was weird that she was an attractive young woman who had no reason to be single but was. The guys had no problem with that but she wondered if anybody else had caught on. She still had sex though, his name was Miles and she met him at the races. He was a good guy and was the best sex she'd ever had so she kept him around. What they had was casual, he knew it and it made for uncomplicated sex between to acquaintances. He'd call her when he was lonely and she'd go to him whenever she had an itch to scratch. Her friends actually knew about him, surprisingly they allowed it to happen, most likely under Dom's orders but Letty didn't spend a lot of time questioning it. A very small part of her wanted him to get jealous and demand that she never saw Miles again-then reality would kick in.

She planned on just dropping by the house and delivering their chips so she could go home and cry herself to sleep. Somehow the guys always talked her into staying but she was putting her foot down and leaving to go sleep in her own apartment for the first time in almost two weeks.

She juggled the brown bags and keys as she tried to open the door. They all sat around the longue drinking Mia's girly liquor. Letty would have loved to see them in the morning when she found the empty bottles.

She dropped the bags on the empty couch and stared at their guilty faces.

"We just had a little craving." Leon said trying and failing with his hands to show a pinch. They were beyond trashed.

"You had a craving..." She picked up one of the already empty bottles, "for cherry Vodka. She's going to kill you guys."

"Easy, we'll replace it before she notices it. What's she got all that damn liquor for if she only drinks it on Sunday nights when she feels like it and for those awful prissy dinner parties!" Dom said, he seemed to be the least drunk but still drunk none the less.

"Didn't know you felt that way, I'll be sure to tell her that."

"Take it back!" Vince hissed and Letty laughed at his nervous twitch. She wasn't completely sure what Mia threatened him with but one time he showed up to stalk her on a date and since then he'd been deathly afraid of her, even more so than Dom.

"I gotta go," She tossed Jesse a pack of the chips she bought and he fumbled over catching it the few inches she had thrown it from. She was surprised they were so drunk, especially Jesse who never drank all that much.

"Why did you guys even drink so much."

"We lost a bet to Dom about a girl." Her eyes went back to Dom who was sprawled on the floor.  
She really wanted to ask what girl but that would reel her in and she needed to go home.

"There's aspirin at the bottom of the bag for tomorrow."

"Stay puhlease Letty!" Jesse begged her and the others slurred their agreement.

"I can't I haven't been home in two weeks...which reminds me." She left them in lounge and went into Dom's room. She had left her dirty clothes there, he said he was going to do his laundry and no surprise to Letty his hamper was almost full. She took out her clothes that were to the top and stuffed them in the bag she carried to her mother's. When she came back down Vince stood at the bottom of the stairs smirking up at her.

"What V?"

"Just nothing Letty. We like it when you stay over." He opened his arms for a hug and hauled her off the step and over his shoulder ignoring her protest. Letty didn't want to wiggle out of his grasp afraid that his already swaying steps would send them both crashing to the floor.

"V I'll stay if you put me down right now."  
It seemed to be his task and he swayed on the way to the lounge. His lack of equilibrium got the best of him as he was about to set her down and sent her spiraling out of his grasp to the floor hitting her head on an empty liquor bottle. Her fall sobered them up as much as it could. She sighed and kept her position on the floor ignoring all their extended hands. The throbbing pain at the back of her head keeping her captive on the floor along with her own stupidity. She was always getting in trouble like this with the guys. It was why she sometimes needed to stay away and stay at her apartment. Whenever they were all together it felt like they were still in high school and had absolutely no responsibility outside the house. She relished that feeling mostly but that night she really just wanted to go home alone. Dom finally stepped in and scooped her up like baby. He laid her on the couch he was on, her head nestled in his lap as he rubbed the throbbing vicinity at the back of her head. His fingers gently wove through her hair in soothing circles trying to ease the throbbing. She squinted her eyes, still the pain only slightly decreased. She wasn't going to tell him that it wasn't working when he was touching like that though. She opened her eyes and found him staring back at her.

"I met a girl in the club." He said softly. Letty's face remained the same wincing ever so often when a sharp pain shot through her head. She had heard that line before and although she constantly told him she didn't want to hear about his conquest he'd always tell her and she'd always listen anyway.

"I think I'm in love Letty."  
He tipped his head back and slouched in the couch. Letty sat up immediately. Her head throbbed at the abrupt movement and she held the back of her head tightly, eyes shut waiting for the pain to subside. She just needed to see his eyes one more time. She could have sworn they were genuine before. The horror of his words weren't being processed yet, she just needed to be sure before she found the nearest sink to vomit in.

"What do you mean?" She asked once the pain was bearable. The guys were forgotten and the concern was evident in her eyes. Dom didn't look back up at her, he was slowly slipping into a deep sleep. His fingers found her lips and she heard a shhhhh. He dozed off before she could get more out of him.

* * *

She left them around half eleven. She was too weak to haul the grown men to their rooms and left them with pillows under their heads and the TV turned off. There wasn't a lot more she could do for them. She staggered into her quaint apartment intent on falling into a forgetful sleep. If only she could sleep and forget that she was in love with him, she would be replaying his words over and over in his head.

In order to fall asleep she convinced herself and was confident that what he said was a drunken mistake. There was no way that Dominic Toretto was in love, much less with a girl he met at the club. As her eyes grew heavy and her breathing evened out she couldn't help but hear out that tiny bickering voice. It was asking her what if he was serious. What would she do if he had fallen for someone else.

_I think I'm in love Letty._ Just not with her.


	3. I need you

**A:N: I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter I appreciate it soooo much.**

* * *

**ANGST.**

**Chapter three- I need you.**

By some miracle Letty had fallen asleep for the night. It was much needed, she barely got any sleep on her mother's couch. Her head was still throbbing and she had needed an escape from her racing thoughts about Dom's drunken confession.

When she woke up it was one. p.m on Sunday, she would have slept longer but the insistent blaring of her phone drew her out of her dreamless slumber. She forced her fingers to sought through her sheets and pillows to find the small device. Her finger finally wrapped around it under the next pillow. Her eyes were still closed so she just presses what she thought was the end nub. She wasn't sure she pressed the right thing but the ringing had stopped. She fluffed her pillow and held it tightly to her chest falling back to sleep. The ringing came back, louder this time. She groaned and released obscenities under her breath as she was forced to open her eyes.

**DOM** flashed across the screen and she accepted the call and slowly brought it to her ear.

"Are you dying?"

"Don't hang up I was just calling to check on you. How's your head?"

"Better, I barely feel it. Would you please call me back...like tomorrow."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Just then Letty realized she was supposed to go over for Sunday dinner. Which really wasn't just dinner, it was a whole day affair.

"Can't I be excused just this once?"

"We were actually hoping to cancel this Sunday. We're all hung-over and Mia isn't talking to any of us because we drank her prissy cocktails."

"Did you apologize."

"We did, I was gonna send Leon and Jesse out to replace them but neither could drive."

"Tell me that's not why you're calling me."

"No we can replace them anytime but Mia was gone this morning before we woke up and we kinda wanna come raid your fridge."

"Why can't you eat at home?"

"Mia...she uh hid the food."  
Letty sat up in bed with a smirk.  
"I don't understand?"

"The cupboards and the fridge are all empty. I think she's taking our punishment to a new level."

"She did tell you guys specifically not to touch her liquor."

"Is that a yes?"

"Why can't you guys go eat a burger or something?"

"Fast food will only make the hang-over worse."

"Fine whatever come over. Just be quiet and don't wake me."

"Promise."

Letty went back to sleep and actually didn't hear when the boys let themselves in. She awoke at three p.m feeling just as drowsy as she did before if not more. She still climbed out of bed to face the latter half of the day. Her headache was just a small throb in the back of her head and had already been forgotten.

Her sleepy eyes slowly focused on the form in her kitchen. Dom was wiping down her counters when she poked his back and hugged him from behind.

"The boys made a mess so I stayed behind to clean."

"It's fine." She released her grip on him and stepped around the counter to sit on a stool facing him.

"You're gonna make one sexy house husband one day." She commented as he drained her sink.

"What I'm hearing is that you think I'm sexy?"

"I miss the drunk Dom who slurred his words and didn't have a smart comeback for everything I say."

"Don't bring up last night we really over did it. That's what happens when you leave us to our own devices."

"I'm sorry I left a group of grown men alone and they ended up wasted- on someone else's liquor."

"I wasn't that drunk. How's your head?"

"Nothing Advil won't fix. You uh said some pretty crazy things last night." She baited and spun around on the stool to face his new position in her living room.

"Crazy how?"

"Well not crazy but, you said you fell in love or something." she scratched her head needing to distract her shaking hands.

"That's funny. I don't remember falling in love."

"Oh, must have been drunk babble then."

"Must have been. I should go."

"Okay."

"I made you a sandwich, it's in the microwave." He said putting on his jacket. Letty wished he wasn't so thoughtful. It'd be one less thing for her to love about him. "Oh and I know it's my week to do paper work but can we switch? I'll take it next week."

"It's no problem. Why?"

"NO biggy, I just have a date tomorrow night. This girl I met at the club. We hit it off and I asked her out." He was out the door and Letty still hadn't moved.

The slicing pain in her chest left her paralyzed. There was no way she could spin his words in her favor, no double meaning or mistake. He had met someone. She must have stood facing the door for over five minutes. Scenarios of him driving off into the sunset with someone else had prematurely poked their way into her head. It was just a date, people go on dates all the time without it ever amounting to anything. Why would this time be any different?

* * *

Letty had been stuck in the office all day doing the paper work like she had promised Dom she would. He had left earlier with the boys to get ready for his date and she was left with her thoughts again. They tormented her every free minute in solitude she had through out the day. Apart from trying to ignore the jealousy that was slowly consuming her she wanted to know just who had caught Dom's attention. She had partied with Dom and the guys already and in a crowded room filled with gorgeous women alike no one had ever stuck out to Dom that he'd actually ask them on a date. She admired and hated whoever it was.

Closing another manila folder on the disorganized desk. Her phone vibrated next to the empty cup of coffee she had drunk in an attempt to keep herself up.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your date?" She had meant for it to come out with so much attitude but it did. She regretted it once it left her mouth but she couldn't help it.

"I need you. I left my wallet at the office. Could you bring it for me. Please." He must have missed the quirk in her tone because he sounded as though nothing was wrong.

"Where is it?"

"Second drawer in the desk."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks Let."

She rifled through the drawer on her right and had trouble finding it so she took the entire drawer out and emptied it on the desk. Before her eyes landed on the crinkled picture of her and Dom from high school. There wasn't anything significant about the day but it was one of her favorite pictures.

_Mia had to stay back for cheer practice and since Dom and Letty's only hobbies happened after nightfall and on the streets of L.A they stayed back out of lack of anything else to do. Letty was sitting on the trunk of Dom's car, he stood between her legs and her hands were wrapped around his neck, her chin resting comfortably on his shoulder and his hands on her knees._

_"So why didn't you try-out? Mia looks like she's having a good time." he pointed to the field and she crinkled her nose in distaste._

_"That's because she surrounded by 'her kind'."_

_"What's her kind?"_

_"You know girls who like the things she likes."_

_"You know Mia doesn't hang out with you just cuz me and you are friends. You know that right?"_

_"I guess, we don't have that much in common Dom. There's only so many things I can talk to her about and there's only so many things she could talk to me about. That's just the way it is."_

_"What can't you talk to her about?"_

_"The kind of things I talk to you about."_

_"Oh. I didn't know they were secrets." His voice lowered with the change of topic._

_"They aren't secrets, you're just the only person I tell."_

_"Hmm, it's the same with me. You know with what I tell you. Vince is cool but I can't talk to him about everything that goes on. You know?"_

_"Yeah, I know."_  
_Speaking of the devil, Vince approached the two, a smug smile on his face. Somehow he had scored a cheerleader Kayla and had stayed back to take her home after practice. He was also supposed to be video taping their practice but he figured Dom and Letty were better subjects._

_"Say cheese." He said motioning toward them, camera in hand targeted in their direction._

Neither were smiling in the picture, they were still talking and Dom's head was slightly tilted to the side trying to look at Letty and she was looking down at him with a small smile. She wasn't sure how much time had passed while she held the picture, it almost brought tears to her eyes. She had him, they had each other but something had stopped her and before she knew it she was caged in the friend zone.

She folded the picture, stuck it into her pocket and resumed searching for the wallet. The worn leather was hidden under old receipts. She considered taking her time to the house so he'd be late and maybe cancel the date but that wasn't her. She wouldn't be able to do it even if she tried. She was that girl.

The house was quite, which made sense when only Mia and Dom were home. She climbed the stairs and walked in on Dom buttoning up his white cotton shirt. The man could wear a garbage bag and it would still be the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. He was completely oblivious of her presence and continued to button up his shirt while she watched from his bedroom doorway.

Letty knocked on the door when she thought her staring had upgraded to creepy. She held out his wallet when he turned around. He didn't seem surprised.

"You knew I was here?" She asked when he took the wallet out her hands and slipped it in the back pocket of his dark-wash jeans. The warmth his hand brought by the brief contact made Letty's stomach flop. Dom's body temperature was always something you could count on. She remembered their horrendous camping trip.

_Their new friend Leon had fallen for an outdoorsy type and she invited him camping and he was sure he wouldn't survive it without them. Vince's mother wasn't feeling well so he actually had a legit reason for not going. Letty and Dom on the other hand were left alone and eventually gave in. Leon also invited his friend Jesse. It was Dom, Letty, Leon, Janice Leon's girlfriend, Jesse and Janice's best-friend Mindy who Jesse obviously had a thing for. _

_They were sitting around a campfire but Letty was still freezing her ass off. Leon and Janice had gone in for the night and were most likely having sex in their tent so that left Mindy, Jesse, Dom and Letty. Mindy sat on the opposite side, she was engrossed in a map and was using the glow of the fire and a small flashlight to read it. Jesse and Letty were on either side of Dom._

_"If you don't do something about it now she'll think all you ever want to be is friends."_

_"I told you Dom... I can't talk to her like that."_

_"You can and you will. Go for it kid, chicks dig smart guys."_

_Letty watched the pep talk and smiled when Jesse walked to the other side of the fireplace and engaged the brunette in a conversation she couldn't hear._

_"I didn't know you took up matchmaker to your long list of careers. Illegal street racer, mechanic and now matchmaker. You're the whole package." She teased from beside him. It was when he noticed she was hugging herself trying to stay warm._

_"You cold?"_

_"Just a little."_

_"Come here." He opened his arms and dragged her over his legs so she sat between his legs smothered by body heat._

_"Better?"_

_"Yeah, better." She leaned back into his chest as his legs clamped her in._

"I smelled you."

"You're saying I smell? I hope you're more charming on your date."

"I'm not saying you smell. But I could smell you, you smell like Letty."

"What does Letty smell like?"

"I'll tell you some other time, I don't want to be late."

"Wait..." She took small strides toward him and if she had no self control she would wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him until he fell in love with her. Unfortunately she had boatloads of self control so she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smoothed it over with her fingers. She then buttoned up the last button he kept open exposing the top of his chest.

"You don't need to show her everything."

Dom grinned at her and stepped out of her arms heading for the door. All she had to was call him back and say the words, whether he reciprocated her feelings or not he wouldn't have gone on the date.

"Dom,"

"What's wrong?"

"I...I uh...just have fun."

"Kay."  
He left her alone in his room. When she heard the front door slam her chest tightened and the burning of fresh tears in her eyes. She slid down the wall and huddled her knees to her chest burying her face and muffling her sobs.

Letty recovered half an hour later, on the way to her car she pulled out her phone and called Miles. She needed a distraction and he was better than sobbing on her bathroom floor.

"Hey Miles, it's Letty, are you busy? Good, I need you."

* * *

**XO**


	4. Hot Chocolate between us

**A/N: I loved reading your reviews it amazes me that you're all really agitated and going crazy already and I haven't even scratched the surface. It makes me excited for your reactions. So thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter. I love you for it.**

**XO**

* * *

**Angst.**

**Chapter four- Hot Chocolate between us.**

Letty rolled over in Miles's bed and swung her legs over the side so they brushed on the marbled floor as she stretched. She wasn't certain of the time but she estimated it to be around twelve a.m. She never stayed the night, it was part of their usual routine. She had indeed forgotten about Dom and his date while she slept with him. The grave feeling came right back when it was over though. She got out of his bed while he slept soundly on the next side and found her clothing in his small living room and got dressed immediately. She usually showered at his place before she left but she wanted to get out as fast as possible that night. She felt guilty she had used him so blatantly. She knew that Miles would never refuse her and she took advantage of it. She wasn't that kinda girl.

When she got to her apartment all the lights were off before she left so she wasn't surprised when she saw Dom sitting on her couch. The only light coming from underneath her bedroom door and the glow of the television. His smile was small when she came through the door, it was almost as if he knew where she had been...what she had been doing. It was always a mystery to Letty how Dom felt about Miles. Vince and Leon had met him a couple times when she hung out with him at the races, they both seemed to like him. They also knew that they were not actually seeing each other so she figured Dom did to.

"I came here instead of home but you weren't here so I decided to wait. I'm spending the night by the way."

Letty wished she hadn't just been in the arms of another man. She reeked of sex. She hated feeling guilty especially under Dom's gentle gaze. She nodded and disappeared in her bathroom. She scrubbed Miles off her, not that he was disgusting but it felt like slime on her skin with Dom outside. It had been a while since he had spend the night at her place. She never asked him why she summed it up to him just wanting to spend time with her. Other occasions were when he had fall-outs with guys. He'd drive to Letty's in a furious rage while she had already gotten the call that he was coming her way. She would calm him down with a gentle smile, her low voice and a kiss to his bald-head.

When she came back out changed in monster truck pajama bottoms that she had since her teenage years and a white tee she realized he was making hot chocolate. It was so much more than a hot delicious beverage to them. If their relationship was a country then hot chocolate would be on the coat of arms or national flag. As she watched him strategically place mini marshmallows to the top of the mug she remembered when it all started.

_Letty had to sit through her mother's lecture about what teenage boys really wanted and only wanted to retire to bed. She had a tough night, she'd just broken it off with boyfriend Christian because he cheated on her. It didn't bother her as much as she expected it to, she'd probably fall asleep before her head hit the pillow and sleep through the night._

_The second before she closed her bedroom door she heard the baritone voice greet her mother 'Goodnight Ms. Ortiz'._

_'Go on up Dominic.'_

_She grunted at the impending blowout. Even though she was seventeen Dom chided her like a toddler who just broke a vase. She had ignored all of his warnings about Christian._

_'I don't like that guy.'_  
_'He's not good enough of for you.'_  
_'Something is off about him.'_

_She sat on her purple comforter waiting for his 'I told you so' speech. She couldn't fault him. He was right about Christian._

_"Letty," Only his head was stuck through her slightly ajar door._  
_Her smile was small and her eyes were sad._  
_"I'm okay."_

_"And I'm the Governor of Domville. How about the truth this time?"_

_"It sucks but I'm fine I don't what's wrong with me but I'm fine."_  
_He came over and nudged her over so he could sit next to her._  
_"Leon saw what happened and called me."_

_"Okay."_

_"Why didn't you call me?"_

_"I didn't want to hear I told you so. I knew you'd be upset."_

_"I'm not upset with you. I just wanted to be there for you. But you're apparently doing great."_

_"What'd you expect? Me crying my eyes out for some guy? I don't cry for boys."_

_"Not even me?"_

_"I don't think you'll ever do something to make me cry." She glanced at his profile in time to see him smile._

_"Do you want some hot chocolate?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why not?" He mused and took her by the hand and led her downstairs to her kitchen. Letty's mother was locking up when they came down._

_"No later than midnight you two."_  
_The two teens nodded and bid her goodnight as she walked down the hall to the master bedroom._  
_Letty sat on the counter dangling her legs as Dom moved around her kitchen as if it were his own. As he placed the marshmallows to the top of the hot beverage Letty noticed the pink blotches on his knuckles._

_"What did you do?" She hopped off the counter and took his large hands in hers inspecting the bruises under the light._

_"It doesn't hurt. I'm fine Letty."_

_"What the hell did you do?"_

_"He broke your heart so I broke his arm. I grabbed Vince and we paid him a visit at Melissa's party."_

_"He didn't break my heart Dom. I didn't love him or anything."_

_"Well just so you know he won't bother you again. Vince and I convinced him to leave you alone."_

_"You two are gonna get in trouble one day."_

_"Till then we can drink hot chocolate."_  
_He handed her the hello kity mug and prompted her toward the living room couch._

_"Where's your cup?"_

_"We can share. Don't be stingy, Catalena didn't raise you to be stingy."_

_"Your lucky my mom can't hear you calling her by her first name." She said as he sat down next to her pulling the handstitched blanket over them._

_"So, if you didn't like Christian then why were you with him?"_

_"I didn't say I didn't like him, I said I didn't love him. He was fun to be around and smoking hot."_

_"I didn't know you were that shallow Ortiz." He reached for the mug carefully holding the hot mug so he cupped his hands over hers and slowly took it from her hands. He brought it to his lips and blew before taking a sip. She then took it from his hands the same way. They exchanged the mug that way until there was nothing left in the mug. Letty felt better almost immediately. It wasn't the supernatural healing powers of the hot chocolate it was Dom's gesture and just knowing he was there. As the thought warmed her chest until she was blushing she looked over at Dom setting the mug on the table in front of them. He smirked when he caught her staring._

_"What?"_

_"You have a little something..."_

_"Where?"_

_"Just a litlle..." He gave up directing her and leaned in on his knees and wiped at the hot chocolate mustache on top her lip. Their eyes met and it was almost like time stopped and she couldn't bear to look away. she didn't know why at the time..._

_"Thanks for tonight Dom." She sat back down and turned on her side leaning against his chest._

_"Any time Letty that's what friends are for." He wrapped her up with the blanket and held her tighter._

"What's the occasion?"

"What the hot chocolate?"

"Yes the hot chocolate."

"No occasion, just felt for it."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Here." He held out the large mug to her. No body else knew about their little hot chocolate ritual, people would have thought it weird that they shared one mug because in reality it was weird. There was no reason why they couldn't drink from separate mugs, but they shared anyway. For Letty, it was the intimacy of sharing one cup. The way their hands would entwine and glide over the other as they made the exchange. She always felt closer to him when they shared the drink. That night she wasn't sure if she could handle all that. Not with the shitty time warp that was her life. Her childish fear, well not childish but still a fear of losing her sandbox buddy. Partner in crime, ying to her yang and her very best friend in the world.

Their friendship was supposed to last through everything. Nothing would tear them apart and although Letty was confident in those promises, when she thought about it...really thought about it. It didn't make sense, there was noway their friendship would possibly stay the same if she told him she was in love with him and that was the grounds she kept it to herself for. When it came down to it, she'd rather have Dom as a friend than lose him all together.

She shuffled to the couch and waited for him to join her, when he did she slung her legs over his comfortably. He didn't react but reached for the mug first. The exchanged continued and affected Letty just the same. It was almost sensual...was she the only one who felt that? She looked at him, he was focused on the television not giving anything away with his expression. He was handy during poker games but a pain in Letty's ass in reality.

The worst part was not knowing.

A couple more sips and she set the mug on the coffee table in front them. With nothing else distracting them she turned to face him ready to interrogate him about his date. She was sidetracked by the most silly thing. Well it was sexy on Dom, a hot chocolate mustache. Some remnants from the melted marshmallows were smudged on his upper lip. Without even thinking she reached out and wiped it off with her fingers. His reaction was a grateful smile, Letty returned it.

"So...how was your date?"

"It was good, we're going out again tomorrow night."

"Huh, so...who is she?"

* * *

**XO**


	5. Sleeping together

**A/N: I know you all want to meet this girl, soon, but just not yet. **

**XO**

* * *

**Angst.**

**Chapter five- Sleeping together.**

"Tell you about her later. I wanna sleep off that hot chocolate."

Letty helped him up and took the mug to her small kitchen. When she got to the bathroom he was brushing with the toothbrush he kept in her bathroom. He was literally every where she turned. She took up hers when he was leaving the bathroom. She wondered about the sleeping arrangement. Since Vince had found them spooned in bed they hadn't slept together since.

There was no feeling like sleeping in the arms of Dom. It gave her a taste of what could be. She'd want to wake up next to him for the rest of her life but since that wasn't a possibility she would settle for a few random nights a year.

He stripped down to just his boxers and slid under her comfy white streets.  
Letty took a minute to savor his incredible body.

"Let's spoon." He said with a playful smile.

"You sure you can handle all of this?"

"Oh yeah, monster truck pajama pants turn me right on."  
She threw a pillow at him but he caught it before it did any damage.

"Shut up!"

"Come on, you know you're the sexiest thing around."

"Oh really."

"What? Miles didn't tell you that tonight?"

"Dom."

"I'm not starting anything. Just saying."

"Okay, but get off my side of the bed."

"Hmm married three years and you still won't admit that your side of the bed is on my chest." Letty hated it when he joked about them being married. That night in Mexico city had never come back to her and evidently him, they had Jesse do a search and as far as they knew they weren't married. She just wanted to know whatever reason she was in a wedding dress sleeping on Dom's chest.

"You're funny tonight. I'm not amused, get off my side of the bed!"

"I don't like it when you use that tone." His smirk was devious, Letty knew what was going to happen next and she let it happen. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly securing her in his grasp and pulled her down to the bed. She was pinned under his strong half naked body willing herself not to reach up and stick her tongue down his throat. He didn't seem aware of the sparks his playful touching caused. The flop in her stomach every time he grinned or laughed. Or that burning in her cheeks whenever he reached out and tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears. The knowing look in his eyes that told her he knew exactly who she was. She just wished from his perspective she was just as good of a friend as he was to her.

"Night Letty."

"Night Dom." He poked her nose before turning around. Letty savored the small touch and turned over so their backs were facing each the other.

_"That was insane!"_

_"I know, craziest party since Jonny's house.."_

_"You got kicked out of that party!"_

_"Yeah but everything before that was awesome." He grinned kicking off his shoes taking off and the black tee he wore to the pre-graduation party they had just gotten back from._

_"Why is the house so quiet?" She too was taking off the sandals she wore with her black shorts._

_"Mia is at a friend's house and dad is working late."_

_"Oh, I'm gonna take a shower. Lend me one of your shirts?"_

_"Everytime I 'lend' you a shirt I never see it again."_

_"Well I could always walk around your house naked."_

_"That's actually not a bad idea!"_

_She ignored him and looked toward his chest of drawers. He anticipated her move and jumped back blocking her from what she desired._

_"I can't stay in these wet clothes. The sprinklers seemed like a good idea at the time. You don't want me to get sick do you?"_

_"Your house is too far?"_

_"No, but mom is on a date and I was planning on sleeping here anyway."_

_"You know how our parents get when we have sleepovers."_

_"I'll take the floor, they are so paranoid. After all these years they still think one day we'll jump each other and have unprotected sex. Are they seeing something we don't?"_

_"Dunno, but it's not like that with us right? I mean we... Of course I think you're attractive. In fact you're damn sexy but it's not like that."_

_"Yeah, I think you're attractive too but it can't be like that. Best friends right?"_

_"Always."_

_"Good, best friends share their clothes with their best friends."_

_"Oh, pulling the best friend card. Nicely done."_  
_He stepped aside and allowed her to dig through his drawers for one of his shirts._

_She left for the bathroom with one of his white tees and his towel._

_"We watching a movie?" He asked when she came back in after her shower. Damp hair hanging on her shoulders barely covered in his shirt._

_"I am not sitting through that movie again."_

_"What movie?" He asked feigning innocence._

_"Almost every time you suggest we watch a movie it's that stupid sci fi movie with that guy on that planet with the creepy black eyes."_

_"You've watched that movie seven times with me and that's all you can say about it."_

_"It has not been seven times, more like a hundred."_

_"Fine we won't watch it, but I am not watching that zombie movie either."_

_"Give me the damn remote Dom." She reached for it but he hid it behind his back with a cocky smirk that he was faster than her._

_"You get it if you can reach it." He moved it from his back up over his head when she straddled him. She reached up and it was almost in her hands so he flung it forward to the end of the bed. She lunged forward for it and he jumped after her. It was in her hands but her celebratory 'HA' was interrupted when he flipped her and pinned her beneath him with his weight. He pried it out of her hands so she clawed at his hands fighting for the small control as if it were a lifeline._

_"Give it back you big bully!" She yelled lost in the playful of their game they were oblivious to Dom's father climbing the stairs._

_"Dominic Toretto!" Tony yelled from the doorway. Dom and Letty froze and realized the compromising position they were in. She wore only his shirt, he was shirtless and nestled between her legs. Their wet clothes was scattered on the floor and Letty's hair was wild and ruffled._

_"This is not what it looks likes pop." Dom begun and got off of Letty. Tony's face didn't waver, he was damn sure he knew what he saw and nothing was going to change his mind._

_"Dominic can I talk to you outside please. Leticia get dressed."_

_Letty bit her lip and slapped her forehead at their stupidity. It would only fuel their parents tirade that Dom and Letty were growing too close. She looked for the shorts she wore earlier in the night and heard the muffled voices of Dom and his father._

_"Nothing was going to happen. We were just fighting for the remote."_

_"It's not even about what I saw. I was clear that you two were not to be alone in your room alone in this house. Your sleepovers are done with, it isn't cute anymore you two are not twelve. Have I made myself clear?"_

What Tony would say now? Letty thought turning around to Dom's sleeping form. She never understood why but his jaw was always gripped tightly whenever he slept. It was always something she noticed but never bothered to question him about. She reached out and gently stroked his jaw, she traced her fingers down his face. His rough skin under her fingertips turned her on more than she would admit to herself. Suddenly lying in bed next to him seemed like a horrific idea. But there was no way she could get out of it without raising suspicion. All of her inappropriate thought buzzed around while Dom's eyes slowly opened.

What the hell was she supposed to do? There wasn't a protocol for getting caught caressing the face of the man you're in love with in the dead of night. She pulled her hand back all the while keeping her eyes on his trying gauge his reaction. They told her nothing, it confused Letty how sometimes she could tell exactly what was up with Dom and then other times she would be as clueless as the rest of the civilization. Was it something that he controlled? Did he only let her see things he wanted her to see or was it out of his control?

He caught her hand in mid air and clasped their fingers together. He felt out each of her fingers in the pitch blackness and linked their fingers together. She watched his eyes as they softened with hers, it was almost like they were saying 'just say it'. And she was about to, taking the plunge felt a lot easier when he looked at her like that. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her mind formed the words. At the tip of her tongue she opened her eyes to find his closed. Their woven hands were slackened and now laid on the space between their pillows.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

**A/N: Take whatever you want from that chapter. I promise I'm not being evil on purpose but this chapter was something I saw when I came up with the story sooo...**

**XO**


	6. Playing Gmaes

**A/N: I'm going to visit my cousin for the next two months and yes she does have a laptop but I'm not sure how often I'll be able to get my hands on it, I'm not saying I won't be updating regularly I'll write the chapters on my blackberry if my have too but I will need a week of rest before ,lol my jet lag last for a week if I whine enough about it, so till then here it is. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews I love you guys, they made me so happy that I'm getting the reactions I was going for. And this chapter is for all the creepers and serial followers I love you too(I'd love you more if you left a review) lol. **

**Oh and Str8bkchick- I agree with your mom, I've never seen a situation (real or fictional) where it was strictly platonic. **

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter six- Playing games.**

Reeling from the strange encounter with Dom the previous night, she did what she usually did and brushed it under the rug. She left before he and woke him up with a text. She wasn't avoiding him, in fact they had breakfast together that morning in the office. Dom and Letty were passed those childish games of avoiding each other. They had graduated to more adult methods of dealing with things they didn't want to deal with. They would ignore it until the other was ready to talk about it. Till then it would be as though nothing was wrong. It worked in the past so Letty had faith that it work again.

She figured that's why Dom was avoiding telling her about the girl he was interested in. Letty wasn't always as composed as she was. She had a mean jealous streak that almost destroyed their friendship a couple years ago.

She was walking over to the old couch in the garage for a break when the guys bombarded her.

"You and Dom fighting about Morgan?" Vince was the first to speak after a brief staring contest.

"We're not fighting. Who's Morgan?"

"You two are just acting weird."

"We're good. Who's Morgan?"

"The girl Dom's dating." Leon answered finally.

"Why would we be fighting about her?"

"Alanis Goshen we all lived through that." Vince looked back at the office and then back to Letty.

"We're just looking out for you guys."

"Thanks V but we're fine. I promise not to make the same mistake twice."

Alanis Goshen was a girl Dom was seeing a couple years ago. Letty had just turned twenty-one and was still more of a hot head. Dom was convinced he loved Alanis with her fake smiles and gold digging personality. Letty had other ideas and had gotten into a huge brawl with Alanis. Dom tried to placate the situation and Letty got even more upset that he seemed to be more concerned for Alanis, she said some things, he said somethings. It was blown out of proportion and they were estranged for months.

Dom and Letty didn't fight often but when they did it always threatened their friendship.

Vince and Leon went back to work leaving Letty and Jesse alone.

"Morgan Tanner is her name."

"Okay..."

"I did a search on her. Her father died a year ago, apparently he was loaded and she was the sole heir. She used the money to open the club."

"So she owns it?"

"Not entirely, she has partners but she does the managing and hosting. It's how they met. That night at the club. She hooked us up in the VIP lounge, she and Dom were joined by the hip the entire night."

"Thanks Jesse. I'm sure he would have told me eventually."

"Maybe he's just scared about a repeat of Alanis. That girl messed you guys up badly. It was hard on all us watching you two like that."

"I won't let that happen again. It was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault she was using him."

"But I handled it wrong. I was- it's not going to happen again. Okay?"

"Okay."  
When Jesse returned to work she realized Dom was out of the office and staring at her. She smiled at him and returned to work herself. She wondered if that was truly the reason why Dom had been avoiding telling her about his date.

* * *

After work she found herself wandering to his office. He sat scribbling on a piece of paper when she came in. Greased stained and sweaty she still lit up in his presence.

"Hey, I could take over if you want? I know you have a date so I can finish up if you like."

"I'm good, almost done but thanks."  
She nodded her head but kept on. She sat at the edge of the desk ready for the most painful conversation of her life.

"I just... I,"

"What's up with you?"  
He looked slightly amused at her babbling.

"I wanted you to know that you don't have to hide her from me. I know the Alanis thing was kinda crazy. I just don't want you to think that I'm that same jealous girl I was before. It won't happen again. I'm different," she clasped his hand on the desk and squeezed. "We're different."

"The Alanis thing was years ago. I'm not gonna let anything come in the way of our friendship again. You come first."

She blushed a little but turned away so he wouldn't see.

"I gotta go soon. You leaving now or do I have to lock up?"

"I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, good on luck on your date, or whatever."

"Hey Let,"

"Hmm?" She was already out the door.

"You haven't see the picture of us from high school have you?"

_Why did he want it?_ She wondered and decided to see how it played out.

"What picture?"

"The one that Vince took of us that day."

"No, I haven't why?" _Why was she lying?_

"Nothing, I just knew it was in this drawer and now it's not. Just wondering."

"Nope, I'll see you tomorrow." As she walked out she could still hear him rummaging around for the picture in the desk. It stirred something in her and she began to wonder...what if?

* * *

**A/N: Yes, everything I write is for a purpose, more about the Alanis thing soon. What do you guys think Letty did to her? The next chapter is longer, I'm halfway done, for a preview- Dom invites Morgan to Sunday Dinner so she could meet Letty. Hold on to that. **

**XO**


	7. Letty meet Morgan

**A/N: I don't want you getting used to two chapters a day but I didn't think I'd finish this so soon so I posted it before I left. **

**Tluvsdotty, Dottylove1327- You got lucky today with the double update. **

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter seven- Letty meet Morgan.**

The last month had been difficult for Letty. The phone calls, the lunch breaks and the sex Saturdays. That smirk he'd wear every Saturday night made her stomach churn. The worst part was not actually knowing who she was. She didn't have a face to hate. It was like she was an entity that made him happy and kiddy-it made Letty sick.

Dom was annoyingly happy all the time and it irritated Letty that _she_ was the cause of it all.

They had finished work hours ago but Letty was hanging out with guys at her apartment. Dom was on a date with _her_.

Leon sat on the floor with Jesse and Vince sat next to her on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them.

"She was crazy. I heard the rumors but I still took her home, that was on me." Leon was raging while the others were laughing hysterically.

"So we get home and she asks if she can invite a friend. I'm thinking hell yeah, this girl has a cute friend and is into threesomes right-"

Letty was listening intently when her door swung open. Everyone turned toward Dom who walked in. He seemed a little surprised that she wasn't alone.

"How was date night?" Vince teased, the amount of whipped jokes they had made in the past month was ridiculous.

"Hey Let, can I talk to you. In private."  
She looked back at Vince who shrugged. "Don't eat all the popcorn!"

"I make no promises!" He called after her as she got up from the couch. She and Dom went into her bedroom, Leon's story couldn't be heard anymore. She sat on her bed in a zen position and watched him pace in front of her.

"You anxious for some reason?"

"Morgan and I were talking,"

"Ok-ay,"

"And she wants to meet you."

Letty could have taken any number of bad news at the time, that just wasn't what she was hoping to hear. It was inevitable but she wished to have prolonged it.

"I guess that's cool, why are you nervous about it?"

"I'm not, I thought maybe you didn't want to meet her. You haven't said a lot about it."

"I haven't because you don't talk about her with me."

"Fair enough. I'm inviting her to Sunday dinner so you'll meet her there."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I should get back."

"Why? Stay, Leon is telling tales of his worst five hook-ups."

"Sounds like fun but I got something to do."

"Kay, Sunday then."

"Yeah," He still looked tense.

"Dom relax. I'm not gonna blow this for you."

"I know. I'd just really like it if you got along with her."

"I'll make an honest effort."

"I appreciate that." He left her after that. Letty crawled further up her bed, took a pillow into her lap muffled her screams into it. She was panting so hard her skin warmed and her cheeks flushed.

"Let," Vince appeared in the doorway. "You good?"

"Yeah V, I'm good."

"Is that what you call screaming into pillows?"

"Leave it alone...please V. Not tonight okay?"

"Yeah fine, I'll leave it alone. Come on mami, Leon is up to number two. Turns out the threesome was with a guy."

Letty smiled despite her situation, Vince led her back to the couch.

* * *

Sunday came too soon for Letty's liking. She had been practicing her fake smile all weekend. Things were settling too well with them, it made Letty angry at herself. She had told them she would come by later becuase she wanted to sleep in. What she really didn't want to do was spend an entire day playing nice with Dom's girlfriend...

She was getting dressed when her phone rang on her bed.

"Where are you?"

"I'm getting dressed I'll be there."

"So you're still coming."

"Dom, hang up and let me get dress."

She hung up without another word and finished pulling up the cream shorts that were around her knees. She pulled on a chocolate brown blouse and left her hair down after running a brush through it. She didn't want to endure any more of Dom's phone calls so she left immediately.

Letty couldn't have possibly gripped the steering wheel any tighter. She couldn't sift through all the emotions she was feeling and she didn't want to. One thing she was good at when it came to her feelings for Dom was blocking them out. She pushed them away when she didn't want to deal with them but eventually they would come back to her.

She parked behind Leon's car and got out holding a six pack with her left hand.

"Here goes nothing." She said under her breath as she went through the door. She was greeted with the same Sunday dinner atmosphere she was used to, Vince and Jesse were playing video games in the lounge, there was low hip-hop coming from the stereo and laughter from the backyard. She set the sixpack in the deep freeze next to the others and headed outside. Dom, Mia and _her_ sat on one side of the picnic table and Leon on the other. Mia and _her_ were in deep in a conversation while Dom stared at _her_ like a creepy stalker. Leon was the first to see her approaching.

"Baby girl, you look especially gorgeous this evening." He got up and hugged. He kissed her forehead with a loud 'mwah'.

"Stranger." Mia greeted her with a smile.

"I've been around." Letty said with a small smile.  
Her eyes fell on the brunette.

"You're Letty?" She stared at Letty in shock. Letty didn't exactly know how to respond to that. She turned to Dom for help.

He cought her look and turned to Morgan. "Right Morgan, this is Letty."

"Nice to meet you Morgan."

"Wow, you're Letty...I'm sorry. Just a bit shocked. You're not what I was expecting."

"Sorry to disappoint."

Dom flashed her a stern look and she realized she had started without even realizing it.

"No it's not that I thought you were a tomboy or something, the way Dom spoke about you."

"She's just a hot tomboy." Leon said winking at Letty.

"Wow Leon, can't believe you're still single."  
She smirked and sat next to him.

"I'm single because I choose to be."

"Of course you are Leon." She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

She was comforted by their presence if was just her and Morgan she'd go crazy.

"How come you came around so late, you left me hanging and Vince and Dom took me and Jesse down in basketball."

"That's what you get for mouthing off. See what happens without Letty."

"How does Letty come in?" Morgan asked.

"Letty's our mediator or as I like to call her a cheater. She takes bribes from Leon, twizzlers under the dinner table every Sunday night."

"You can't prove any of that." Letty said with a smirk. Leon laughed and high-fived her under the table.

"I see right through you Ortiz."

"Why don't you take the energy you invest in conspiracy theories and try to play better."

"You know I'm the best Letty."

"Best at what Dommy?"

"Oh, started with names now. Okay _Leticia_ call it."

"If I stop you from putting one shot in the hoop then you're on paperwork duty for the next month...wait make that two months."

"And what do I get if make the shot?"

"You could get whatever you want?" It came out a bit suggestive and although Leon and Mia were used to their flirtatious behavior Morgan looked a bit taken aback.

"Hmm let's see, what will torture Letty?"

"Few things." Leon teased and got a glare from Letty. She turned back to Dom as he made his decision. His hand was around Morgan, too bad he didn't know that was more torture than he could ever come up with.

"You have to put relish on the side of every meal you eat for the next month...make that two months."

"Why relish?" Morgan asked, Letty pitied her for a split second before the indifference sunk back.

"Letty hates the stuff, she squirms like a baby every time someone brings it near her."

"I may squirm but you're gonna cry like a baby when I stop you."

"Let's do this then,"

"Here comes trouble!" Leon announced as Letty and Dom approached the basketball hoop at the side of the house.

"Try not to suck." She said once the ball was in his hands. He bounced it a few times and before his hands could make it over his head to score Letty launched herself into his arms knocking the ball out of his hands as he caught her in midair.

"Like I said cheater!" Dom had her hung over his shoulder like a loot laughing along with her.

Letty was floating when he set her down on the ground, she secretly loved that Morgan was getting a view of their relationship first hand. It was classier than peeing on Dom's leg and marking her territory. What she knew confidently was that he wouldn't be that comfortable with anybody else.

"Corona?"

"Please." She and Leon headed inside for the beers. Leon carried two for Vince and Jesse and met with Letty outside as she carried one for Dom. When she got back outside Morgan was in Dom's lap. She almost dropped the beer she was holding and stopped in her stride to catch herself.

"You okay?"  
Leon made her jump.  
"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You look a little pale."

"He's right Letty."  
She shrugged and handed Dom the beer ignoring Mia's words.

"I'm sorry Morgan did you want a Corona?"

"No thanks, I don't drink beer."  
Letty swore she was joking, there was no way Dom fell for someone who didn't drink Corona.

"Are you serious?"

"Letty don't crucify her because she doesn't drink beer. You do look a little pale." Dom obliviously made the situation worst.

"Maybe you need to eat." Mia said with a small smile. It was like she could sense Letty's fuse was almost up, "I'm almost done with dinner."

"I'm fine! Mia you need any help?"

"No I'm good. Hey Morgan, let me get you an iced tea since you're not drinking beer.

_Letty hated iced tea, even more than she hated relish._  
Once the two women left the yard Letty suddenly felt the air get saturated with awkward tension.

"I'm gonna see what the boys are up to." She said excusing herself from the yard- and Dom's presence.

She wandered inside and passed Morgan and Mia in the kitchen on the way to the lounge. They were chatting while Mia tossed a salad. Morgan was holding a glass of iced-tea. Letty finally looked her over, she was pretty. Long brunette hair and grey eyes, she was an inch or two taller than Letty and more so with the wedge heels she wore. It was paired with an orange maxi dress. She looked like one of Mia's friends, Letty realized why they got along so well. They belonged to the same social group, groups that wouldn't Letty within half a mile of them. Not that she minded it.

"Who's killing who?" She asked the boys sprawled on the ground playing street fighter.

"Jesse is killing me!" Vince pushed his shoulder.

"Don't hate the player V."

"Shut up Jesse. It's not fair since you probably made the damn game!"

"Give it here Vince, let me show you how to school a genius." Vince handed Letty his joystick and sat back on the couch letting Letty take his place on the floor. Letty folded her legs and waited for Jesse to restart the game.

"Dinner is ready." Mia and Morgan appeared in the doorway, it seemed they had been calling for a while. Letty didn't need to look up to know Morgan was staring at her. She could feel her gaze.

"Go on, I'll pack up." Jesse and Vince touched the top of her head as they followed Morgan and Mia back outside. Letty wrapped up the controls all the while mentally preparing herself for a tough evening. Her first instinct on Morgan wasn't what she was expecting too. She couldn't see anything that they would have in common and Letty hoped for the skank days to return.

When she got back outside everyone was seated. She was disappointed to see Morgan next to Dom...where she usually sat. Though they wouldn't be able to tell, she smiled when she saw Leon and Vince left a space between them for her. Leon was patting the seat and wagging his eyebrows suggestively. She couldn't help but laugh, and she needed it. What would she do without the guys always having her back.  
They kissed either side of her cheeks when she was seated.

"I miss anything?"

"Nothing much, Morgan blessed the food and Mia made cornbread." Dom answered her but she didn't look his way. She wouldn't have been able to conceal what was reflected in her eyes_ hurt._

Seven empty plates later Morgan had a brilliant idea.

"You all should come back to the club tonight. It's reserved for a private party but I can obviously get you guys in. Everyone enthused a response, except Letty. The last thing she wanted was for the evening to continue. In fact, as soon as dessert was over she was fleeing.

"What do you say Letty, can I save a dance for you?" Leon asked from beside her.

"Uh, I don't think so. I have somewhere to be."

"Somewhere huh, that somewhere wouldn't be at Miles's apartment now would it." Jesse said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Ooo-ooo." Vince and Leon cooed into her ears.

"Shut up!"

"She didn't deny it." Vince poked her in the ribs and she jumped.

"Who's Miles, her boyfriend?" Morgan asked from beside a slightly scowling Dom.

"Or something." Leon and Vince echoed in unison.

Letty punched them both in the arms. "This conversation is over, point is I'm not going!"

"Oh well that's too bad." Morgan said.

"Morgan, why don't you help me bring out the cake and let me refill that iced tea for you."  
In other words let me put as much distance between you and Letty as possible. Thank God for Mia.

The crisp air was beginning to get a little cold and while Morgan and Mia sliced the cake they moved to the lounge. Dom ran upstairs to change into something more comfortable while they waited for dessert.

"Hey Mia is that black forest?"

"Of course it is." Mia came in expertly carrying four dessert plates. Jesse helped her out the second he saw her in the doorway. Letty didn't have time to accept a plate. Morgan came in with two plates and a topped up glass of iced tea. Somehow she had lost her footing and tripped near the couch. She had landed on her feet but failed to keep track of the contents that were in her hands. Her iced tea and black forest cake were on Letty's hair, face and blouse. She looked down slightly dumbfounded by what happened... And who did it. Vince, Jesse and Leon were up with napkins immediately. Mia and Morgan were still near the doorway gaped.

"It's fine." Letty said lowly batting away their hands. "I'll go, get cleaned up." Letty stood and she knew what everyone was thinking ,_ heaven help Morgan_, but she promised Dom. Whether it was done on purpose or a total accident she wasn't going to handle it with her fist, as much as she wanted to. She brushed passed Mia and Morgan and headed for the door. The guys let her go knowing her well enough to leave it be.

"Wait Letty you could clean up here, I can lend you something. It's no trouble."

"I said it's fine. I was leaving early anyway. Thanks for dinner Mi." She left without looking back. There was no telling what she'd if she looked back.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo...is Morgan an undercover bitch or was it a harmless accident? Let me know, more soon, the night is not up yet.**

**XO**


	8. Dom meet Miles

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. I'm glad you guys are still with me even when I constantly play with your emotions. A lot of you have opinions about Morgan and they're all very different despite the few who just hate her. More about her to come but not in this chapter yet.**

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST.**

**Chapter eight- Dom meet Miles.**

Letty didn't want to go home, she knew one of them would go looking for her and she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to forget for the rest of the night. She drove to Mile's apartment to cool off before she faced anyone.

"Whoa, not even a phone call again, things are heating up Letty." Mile stood in his doorway clad in only checkered boxers. Sleep ruffled blonde hair and a lazy smile.

"Easy, I'm not here for that. I just needed to get away for a while. Mind if I chill here for a little?"

"Course, come on in. I love your company." He opened his door wider and let her in.

"I bet you do." She smiled back and walked into his apartment. It kinda felt like her third home.

"So, lover. Tell me..."

"What?" She sat at the edge of his love seat. He came and sat right next to her. Close proximity wasn't a problem as they had been in more intimate situations.

"Why are you here...not for a booty-call I mean."

"Why do you wanna know? I told you it was just to getaway."

"So we're playing that game...well you're in my apartment hiding out so I think I'm entitled."

"Do you now?"

"I could always tease it out of you."

"How do you propose to do that?"  
He swung her hair over her left shoulder and leaned in to kiss her neck. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck.

"Am I crazy or do you taste extra sweet today?" He licked his lips with a dimply smile.

"Crap." She muttered realizing she was still sticky from the ice tea and cake.

"You mind if I shower?"

"Can I join you?"

"Suit yourself." She got up and tore off her blouse. It wasn't like he hadn't seen any of it before.

"I'll go run the water." He left and she heard the water running momentarily.

"Aye lover, water is hot." He yelled from the bathroom. Letty shook her head and continued to strip down. She wore only her underwear when his doorbell rang.

"Should I get it?" She asked him. He was now in just a white towel wrapped around his lower half giving Letty the perfect view of lean body. He wasn't at all muscular but she still loved his body.

"Why not? It's probably my horny neighbor wanting a cup of sugar."

"Well you answer it!"

"Neh, maybe seeing you in that will make her ease off." he pointed to her half naked body.

"Fine." She took up his robe and went to answer the door.  
It was not the horny neighbor, instead it was Dom watching her incredulously trying to cover herself with Miles's robe. She was convinced he had injected her with a micro GPS chip in that moment.

"So I was right, you ditched dinner to come screw the dweeb?"

"Dom it isn't like that." She whispered hoping that Miles wouldn't hear them. It wasn't the way she wanted them to meet, she didn't want them to meet at all. And why was Dom upset in the first place.

"If you didn't want to meet her you could have just said so."

"Can we talk about this later, please." She was slightly irritated that her efforts had gone unnoticed by Dom.

"What's taking so long?" Miles was suddenly behind her, clad in only his towel. Everything implied that they were sex buddies, she didn't mind that but she'd rather not flaunt it in front of the man she loved. Miles was so close behind, like he always was but Dom had never seen them together. She didn't want to know what he thought about her in that moment.

"Who's he?" Miles was his cheery self.

"Did you find her?" Morgan was suddenly behind Dom. A smile broke out on her face when saw Miles and Letty.

"Let's go Morgan." Dom took her hand and they were gone faster than they showed up.

"Am I missing something lover? You owe somebody money or something?"

"That's my friend." Letty replied weakly. Her head was still spinning from everything that just went down, so many questions she just wanted to scream.

"Well he didn't look very friendly to me."  
She closed the door and leaned back against it. The complications of the situation weighing on her. What did Dom really want from her in terms of being nice to Morgan she thought she had delivered and how did he know where she was... he probably figured it out. But even he did figure it out how did he know where Miles lived?

"You're angry."

"What gave it away?" Her smile was weak.

"Just a guess. I can shower later. Why don't you go in. I'll put your close in the wash and pop'em out in a few."

"Thanks Miles."

"Don't mention it, but I probably will next time we get all hanky panky."

"You did not just say hanky panky, where'd you get your sex ed from?"

"Just get in the shower!" He slapped her butt and shooed her in the direction of the shower.

The hot water felt better than she anticipated. She stepped under the hot water and wet her hair without much thought. She showered with Mile's Axe body wash and stayed under the water until her fingers shriveled up. She had really screwed things up and Dom thought she had blown off his meet the girlfriend dinner to 'screw the dweeb'. That also summed up what Dom thought about Miles. She felt like she was safe in Miles's walk-in shower laying her head on the cool tiles while the hot water beat on her body. The world outside in the didn't matter.

"Aye lover your gonna use up all the hot water."  
She turned off the hot water before he had a fit.

"You just want me out of your shower."

"And into my bed, absolutely." he was grinning.

"You know you could go easy on the flirting, I'm already sleeping with you."

"Nah lover, flirting is who I am. Telling me not to flirt is like telling you not to be sexy."

"Come here, you really know how to make a girl feel better."

"I try lover."

She tugged him by his hair and crashed her lips to his. Why was the man she loved always pushing her into the arms of another man?

The walk of shame was never shameful for Letty, except that morning. She had done something she never did before, she slept over at Miles's. Part of her was too tired and quite comfortable in his bed and another part of her just didn't want to face Dom.

"Walk of shame!" Vince howled when he saw her. She was in the same clothes she wore last night, ruffled hair and Miles's dark sunglasses.

"I'm not ashamed for having sex."

"Letty please. We do not want to hear about you like that." Jesse whined.

"I'm gonna go get changed."

"Letty." Her name was bellowed out, in that voice. Dom was outside office staring at her.

Leon pushed her up a bit and she reluctantly climbed the stairs. He closed the door behind them and was suddenly very close to Letty. She didn't know what to expect after the night before.

"I think we need to fix things before they go to far."

"There's nothing to fix. I gave her a chance and you had no right to follow me to Miles's apartment!"

"I didn't follow you, I came downstairs and heard you were gone. You said you would be with him so that's where I went after I checked your apartment. I didn't know about the iced-tea mishap when I came to Miles's. Morgan tried to talk to me on the way their but I wouldn't listen to her. I shouldn't have gotten upset. I said I wouldn't let Morgan get in between us and I broke that last night. I'm sorry."

"How did you know where he lived?"

"Letty come on...you spend a lot of time with this guy. I had Jesse look him a while a back."

"You never said anything."

"I shouldn't have had to, I wasn't going to let you-be with him-" he sighed as if the thought was painful. "without knowing who he was."

"Dom that was admirable when I was a teenager. Don't treat me like I can't make decisions like that on my own. I'm not being unreasonable I'm thankful that you look out for me like that but I'm an adult and I think by now I can tell who's real and who's not. I forgive you for whatever the heck was wrong with you last night but this conversation is over."

"Letty. I'm not letting you out of here with that face."  
She still wore a small frown and a wrinkled forehead.

"How about I cook tonight."

"I'll be there. Then we'll talk?"

"Absolutely."

"Tonight."

* * *

Letty was excited, it had been a while since she had gotten to spend time with Dom...alone. What she was going to use the time for was a mystery. She was in the back sweating her ass off and drinking a bottle of water when Leon called for her. Dom had left to pick up lunch by Mia so she figured they needed her signature somewhere. What she didn't expect was Morgan.

She stood in the office in a work-suit, why, Letty didn't know since she was a club hostess.

"You know Dom left for lunch right?"

"I know, he told me to swing by, said he didn't want to be here when I came and talk to you."

"Uh-huh, well?"

"I just wanted to apologize, I never got the chance to apologize. It really was an accident and I know what you must think of me. I just wanted to get that out of the way. I felt guilty because I know Dom wanted us to get along. He had made it clear that his relationship with you wasn't going to change so I asked to meet you. I didn't know you were...look at you, I was honestly threatened. I just want us to be friends, do you think that's possible?"

"Morgan, honestly, you're not somebody I can see myself being friends with. I'm sorry. I just don't see how that would work but for Dom's sake I think it's best that I don't feel like taking your head off so...thanks for the apology."

"Oh. Uh, okay. I guess we'll see each other around."

"Probably not."

Letty didn't even feel mean, she was just being honest. She did appreciate the apology but it didn't change that Morgan was with the man she loved.

She strolled out a few minutes after Morgan had left, Vince, Leon and Jesse were all staring at her. They were probably expecting a _girlfight. _

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm proud of you." Vince said it like Letty had just graduated college. He winked at when the others went back to work.

Kinda like he knew something she didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Dinner doesn't go as planned, *Hint,hint***


	9. Letty meet Misery (1)

**A/N: Big thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it. **

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST.**

**Chapter Nine- Letty meet Misery (1)**

Letty had it all figured out, somewhere during dinner she would casually bring up what was burning on her tongue. _So how's the chicken? Remember when I_ _caressed your face in the middle of the night...what exactly were you thinking..._  
She knew that with Morgan in the picture she would at the very least have to get Dom to entertain the idea of them in a not so platonic relationship. The flirting wasn't anything new, there was always sexual undertones in their banter but she wanted more. She wanted to know how he felt. How else was she supposed to do that but turn a friendly dinner into a romantic dinner.

She was stirring the cheese sauce when the nerves set in. She stirred and placed the lid back on, her hands were too shaky to get the job done. She only knew few recipes but she knew when she did feel like cooking she out did herself every single time. She couldn't focus on anything for more than five seconds. It was almost like it was a date.  
_Date._  
Letty's heart sped up at the technicality. It really was something like a date, only with her best friend _who had a girlfriend_.

She left the kitchen to get dressed and was now nervous about the sweats she had taken out to wear. She decided to take a risk and dress up, nothing much but dark washed denim jeans and an off shoulder shirt. She curled the ends of her hair and swooped it up in a slack ponytail. She then picked out a pair of small diamond studded earrings that Dom bought her for Christmas the previous year.

_"I thought we weren't getting each other gifts?" She asked when he placed the tiny silver box on the table in front of her._

_"Yeah well I thought so until I found the gift you bought me in your glove compartment."_

_"Why were you snooping in my glove compartment?"_

_"That's for me to know and you to-"_

_"I will go get it, don't go anywhere."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it."_

_She jogged outside where her car was parked and took out the small black box. Christmas dinner at the Torettos was long over, Mia had gone to a friend's Christmas party and the guys had gotten wasted on eggnog and were passed out in the basement._

_"If it's a pair of diamond earrings then we spend way too much time together." He said with a smile._

_She took her seat opposite him and smiled when she opened the tiny box. It just proved how well Dom knew her, it was exactly her style._

_"They're gorgeous, thanks Dom."_

_He turned his head and pointed to his cheek. She leaned over and kissed it._

_"Here." She pushed the black box his way._

_She had gone through a lot of trouble to get it so she hoped he'd appreciate it and go easy on finding out the details._  
_She watched him as he ran his fingers over the embroidered cross, his eyes filled with so many emotions she couldn't tell if he was happy or upset._

_"You wanted it back right."_

_"Course I did, how'd you get it back?"_

_"I went to her place...apologized. She gave it back."_

_"I thought you were never going to go near her again. You promised."_

_"It's my fault that she kept it in the first place, I was doing the right thing. You deserve this piece of your father. I thought I was doing you a favor."_  
_His eyes were still trained on the cross in the box._

_"Thanks Letty. I'm glad you got it back."_

_"So you're not mad I went to see Alanis."_

_"It's fine. I shouldn't have given her this necklace in the first place. I don't know how I could have been that wrong about her."_

_"It's okay. I know you really liked her."_

_"You were right about her, I should have listened. Remind me next time I think I'm in love to slow things down."_

_"I'll make sure. Merry Christmas Dom."_  
_He took the necklace out of the box slowly and stared at it closely._

_"I have an idea."_

_"Absolutely not Dom, the last time you had an idea I got pneumonia from skinny dipping at two in the morning."_

_He chuckled a bit, "That's not what I was thinking, but that was fun...before you got sick."_

_"Anything involving me half-naked is fun for you."_

_"Before you call me a slut can I finish my thought. I wanted you to have this." He wrapped the necklace around her neck and tucked it into her red shirt._

_"You're the only one who I know will never betray me, it's yours."_

_"I don't think I can take this. It's your dad's I can't take it away from you."_

_"I guess you'll have to just stay in my life then. That way I'll always have him with me. It's also motivation for me to keep you around when you get annoying."_

_"Shut up!"_

Staring herself in the mirror she allowed the feminine side of her gloat a bit at how beautiful she looked.  
She sprayed a little bit of perfume on her neck and wrists and left her bedroom to set the table. While she was failing miserably at folding napkins her phone rang. She couldn't help but smile when her stomach flopped and pulse quickened.

"Hey, are you on your way already?"

"Ahh, sorry Letty I'm at the club with Morgan. Rain check?"  
Letty didn't hear anything after Morgan. That burning in her eyes blurred her vision and her chest tightened so much she felt like she couldn't breathe. She slammed the phone against the back of the door in disgust. She was angry and she needed something to smash, her phone just happened to be in her hand. It felt like the Alanis thing all over again.

_"Dom I don't even see you anymore."_

_"Letty what are you talking? You see me everyday at work."_

_"When was the last time you hung out with me outside of work, either of us. Vince sweeps it under the carpet because he thinks it's a phase."_

_"Fine! I'll be there for Sunday dinner."_

_"It's not about that Dom, this girl is like an infection."_

_"This girl-she has a name."_

_"This is not you Dom, why the hell can't you see..."_

_"Letty, I thought you of all would have been supportive of my relationship. I gotta go meet Alanis." '_

_"Dom please..." Her voice fell with sudden change of mood in the room. She had gone from angry to desperate in a span of five mintes. Dom showed no resistance and the look in his eyes was scaring her._

_"We'll talk later okay." _

Letty was fuming around her kitchen, angry tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. In a mindless state of rage she rashly dragged the pot of cheese sauce off the stove and into the sink. She didn't even feel the burning around her wrist until she saw the big red gash, that was when the pain set in and her doorbell rang. Wiping her eyes and wrapping a dish towel around her wrist she walked over to the door.

"I figured I owed you an unannounced surprise visit, unless you have a date with those loan sharks again...whoa whoa lover why are you crying?" The tall blond stood dress, for a change, in Letty's hallway with a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hey Miles...I'm not crying, I was attempting to cook, onions in my eyes...see." She pushed open her door to let him see the overturned pot in the sink and smoke it had caused.

"Huh, you gotta a lot of skills lover but cooking isn't one of'em. I'm guessing this is a bad time."

"I'm sorry, Friday night, how about I treat you to Chinese take-out."

"Right, have fun on your date."

"What date?"

He frowned and looked her up once more.

"Your outfit, perfume, that hair..." He said dangling her ponytail with his fingers, "you should call me later on if you wanna have some fun lover." The disappointment was evident in his voice and on his face as he turned to walk away.

"Miles,"

"Lover?"

"It's not a date...and it it's been cancelled."

"Friday at ten?"

"I'll be there."

She closed the door when he disappeared down the hall and heard the elevator doors dinged. Turning back to her empty apartment she took off the kitchen towel from her hands and inspected her burnt skin. She'd barely made it back to the sink when she heard her door swing open. "Miles I told you it's not a dat"

"Letty?"

Dom stood behind watching the chaos of her apartment. The shattered phone, smoking pot in her sink, her tear stained face and her burnt wrist.

"What's going on Letty?"

**TBC**


	10. Letty meet Misery (2)

**A/N: Your passionate reviews prompted an early update. I can't thank you all enough for letting me know what you think. You're reviews are really appreciated. So I planned the next two chapters last night and you guys will be blown away at what I have in store. I can't wait for you guys to read it, you guys wanted some Dotty so you'll get some Dotty, but before the drama sets in have yourself an ANGSTY feast. **

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter ten- Letty meet Misery (2)**

"Dom...I thought you were with Morgan." She swallowed the lump in her throat, the realization of what he was seeing making her nervous.

"I was until I realized I was blowing you off. I told you it wasn't going to happen this time. I'll stick with that Letty. Now what's going on here? What happened to your hand?"

She looked down at her wrists as if it were a new development. She was suddenly regretting all the thoughts she had just had about Dom, none of them were worth repeating. She felt guilty that she'd signed him off and there he was, left his girlfriend to honor plans with her.

"Are you okay Let? Did you burn your hand while you were cooking?"

He was staring at her, concern practically oozing out of them. Letty was still confused as to what was happening, she was convinced for a split second that it was a repeat of 'the Alanis thing'. But that wasn't the case, he was standing in front of her. He gently held her hand in his inspecting her wrist. He handled her with such tenderness you would a baby. It made Letty's insides warm and her head fuzzy and light.

"Come with me."

He seemed to ignore that she had barely said a word to him since he came through her door. He walked her toward her bathroom, he placed her wrist under running water and closed the door behind them with his foot. The water soothed Letty's skin and she closed her eyes with a soft hiss. When she opened them his eyes were locked on hers, this time silently demanding an explaination.

"I burnt my hand-obviously. And I was trying to answer my phone when it fell...sorry I'm a bit out of it."

"Letty you're not telling me everything."

"What? What do you mean."

"I saw Miles leaving when I came in. Is he the reason you're so flustered?" His jaw was clenched tight, an obvious sign of his temper rising.

"Miles has nothing to do with it. I was just a bit out of it. Nothing more."

"Fine, don't tell me." He grunted angrily but still handled her hand in his gently. Meanwhile Letty was finding their close proximity extremely unnerving. It was times like those she couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy her best friend was. Her throbbing hand was forgotten when she looked up at him. His eyes were trained down on her wrist but she was sure he could feel her eyes on him. Slowly he turned off her tap and seat her on the closed toilet seat. He rummaged through her medicine cabinet for gauze and nudged his way between her legs.

It was almost a whole five minutes before he spoke while he wrapped her hand.

"You were crying." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What?"

"You. Were. Crying."

_Letty crept her way into the Toretto household after twelve that Saturday night. She had ditched her shoes hours ago so she crept up the shaky stairs without one sound. There was still light coming from under Dom's bedroom door. She sighed in relief and turned the knob slowly so she wouldn't have alarmed him. He was sitting up in bed but his eyes were closed. Odd position to fall asleep in Letty thought as she shook his shoulder._

_"What are you doing? Our parent's will flip if they find out you're here at...one in the morning."_  
_Her hand remained on his shoulder. She was struggling to breathe properly and hold up her tears._

_"I needed to see you." She whispered. She was dodging his gaze bowing her head. Her skin looked rosy red, more than usual. She even radiated heat, Dom touched her cheek and realized she was extremely warm._

_"You were crying." He looked into her eyes, hand still firmly cupping her cheek._

_She shook her head from his hands, her face wrinkling as the force of the tears became stronger._

_"I had sex tonight Dom. It was a mistake."_  
_He was suddenly wide awake, reaching out to cup her cheek other that was now wet with warm tears._

_"Wh-who was it?"_

_"Christian," She whispered, shame plastered on her face._

_"I don't understand."_

_"You said you wasn't going to Jonny's party after last time so I went by myself. Christian was there, I was pretty drunk Dom. So was he, he took me up to their guest bedroom and I didn't stop myself. I feel like shit, how could I be so stupid?"_

_"Letty it's okay," he pulled her in closer so her tears damped his t-shirt, "you're not stupid, things happen sometimes. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wouldn't let him within five feet of you."_

_"It's not his fault. I was there to, I knew what I was doing_._ I'm never gonna get that back. I shouldn't have given it to that prick. It meant more to me than that."_

_"Just do me a favor and stop crying, it hurts me. I hate seeing you cry." He wiped at her tears until they were gone and her sobbing had stopped._

_"I hate seeing you cry."_

"It was just onions."

"Onions? You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the only answer I have."

"If your protecting him from-"

"Dom just stop, Miles is not the only problem in the entire world. In fact he's not a problem at all."

"You're not going to tell me why you were crying. Letty we tell each other everything."  
She pulled her hand back from his and walked out of the bathroom, having that conversation was not something she wanted to do.

"Dom you trusts me right?"

"You know I do."

"Then...go sit down on the couch and wait for me while I order take-out. We'll pig out and watch TV but trust me when I tell you I don't want to talk right now." She pointed to her sectional couch, his eyes followed her pointed fingers.

"I trust you." He did as he was told quietly.  
Letty dug through her kitchen drawer looked through the take-out food menu, very aware of how close she had come to ruining everything. She was exhausted of keeping a secret, but she knew fully well she wouldn't do anything about it. She was familiar with that feeling, she'd been there since the day she realized she loved her best friend. She was miserable.

* * *

**A/N: More Letty/Morgan interaction is up next. **

**XO**


	11. How it feels

**A/N: So it begins, I wanna thank everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter, I really love to read them.**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter eleven- How it feels.**

Letty was stewing in misery, and she didn't do anything about it. She was a woman of action but she was broken down by the dominant of all emotions. Love. Before Morgan came along spending time with Dom was bearable-hard but bearable. Recently it'd been torture, the equivalent of having an eagle peck at her liver. It was the little things like smiling when he read a text or when he told her what he did on the weekend he would use _we_ those things drove her mad. It was like ripping her heart out over and over...

That day was no different.  
She'd been on paperwork for the last week, what used to be torture was now a welcomed solitude. It didn't last very long, Dom would come and bother her or as he put it 'keep her company' until lunchtime. He'd usually go and have lunch with Morgan two days out of the week. It was sad that she knew their schedule, she'd go crazy if she didn't know.

"Where were you last night? I called you twice."

He sat at the edge of the desk playing with paperclips.

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"Just out?" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"You were with Miles?"

"So?"

"Are you two dating now or something?"

"No Dom, it's still just sex."

"I was just asking, you've just been over there a lot lately."

"Sorry I missed your call I just needed to blow off some steam."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Yeah, just blowing off steam."

"You can do that anywhere, doesn't have to be in his bed."

"What are you saying Toretto?"

"You, me, and the guys. Mexico City next weekend."

"Mexico City?"

"Mexico City, it's gonna be insane."

"I don't know that place is so fuzzy...we never really talked about it."

"About what?"

"What do you think happened that night."

"I wouldn't read anything into it, we were drunk and decided to play dress up. That's all. Why would we get married?"

His words struck her like physical blow.

"You're right."

"Good so you're on for next weekend?" Why not?

"It should be fun."

"I know no one parties like us," They nodded together and Letty's mood had done a 360, "and Morgan is going to love it."

And another 360 a second later. That's why not.

Her mind couldn't process the words to say 'Morgan's coming' she didn't even want to admit it to herself. She would now have to find a way to excuse herself from a trip she'd been looking forward to for months. She wasn't being childish, she was just sparing herself the pain of being near Dom and Morgan. She'd be foolishly hurting herself if she went along with the trip knowing that the reason why she cried at night would be there.

* * *

By lunch Letty had gone over every excuse known to man. They all sounded cliche and her team would be able to see right through it. She considered that smashing her knee caps would be the only way out of it. She hadn't ruled that out yet. Lunch meant she had to find something to do or else she'd spontaneously combust when Morgan met Dom for lunch

She didn't know if it was karma that always made them kiss right in front of her face. She remember their first and only kiss. As awkward as her first teenage experience could be.

_"Stop laughing." She demanded but Dom wouldn't let up. The thirteen and fourteen year olds were crouched on Letty's bed, lips puckered before dinner._

_"Sorry but you don't have to purse your lips like that. It's not natural."_

_"Well Dommy, it's not like I have tons of experience with this whole kissing thing. This is my first time."_

_"It's not a big deal Let, why me?"_

_"If not you then who? Why you don't want to anymore?"_

_"No it's not that." He squeezed her cheeks until her lips were sticking out. "It shouldn't be forced, it should just happen. Close your eyes."_

_She did as she was instructed, big smile on her face. Her eyes were closed for ten seconds, lips waiting for him._

_"What the hell Dom?"_

_He was grinning at her when her eyes flickered open._

_"I just said it shouldn't be forced, it should feel righ-" Letty was tired of his rambling and pressed her lips to his silencing him. They pulled away simultaneously and broke out laughing._

_"Let's never do that again!" Letty declared._

_"Never-ever."_

_"Deal!"_

_"Deal!"_

It was amazing how she never even considered that she would be in love with the same boy who used to stick chewing gum to her forehead. The same boy who chased her around his room with a pad when she got her period. The same boy who held her hand during her first roller coaster ride. The same boy who taught her how to drive in the dead of the night in a McDonalds parking lot. They just made her love him more. They had history, in fact he was her history. Minus very few occasions, he was somehow involved in everything monumental that happened when she was younger. It was never Letty, it was always Letty and Dom. It was never Dom it was always Dom and Letty. She hoped it would always be that way. Either as friends or lovers. Dom was somebody she couldn't loose.

She looked up and saw Morgan approaching Dom outside the office. A sway in hips and cheery smile on her face. She waved a small wave at Letty, Letty returned it with a small smile. Morgan was lucky Letty was able to reciprocate her good manners, anger seemed to always be an emotion she possessed when she saw them together.

Everyday she thought she was stronger, everyday she thought she had built up a resistance to the pain and everyday she'd retired to the bathroom to have a good cry. That Wednesday was no different. Once she saw Dom grab Morgan's hand her fist clenched.

It used to be her.

_Letty and Dom were at the cinema, the middle schoolers had just got off on summer break. They'd been out and about each night since. Letty loved the movies but hated when it was Dom's turn to choose. He chose Scalpel, a creepy thriller about a deranged doctor. She wasn't scared easily but something about the way Dr. Crazy slit his second victim's throat made the hairs on the back of her neck stick up._

_"I can't watch this anymore." She turned her head and buried it in the croak of his neck._

_"Since when?"_

_"Dunno, this one is really creepy."_

_"You wanna leave?"_

_"Nehh..."_

_"Here, take my hand, I'll protect you."_  
_Despite his hands being covered in popcorn butter and salt she clasped it tightly._

It should have been her.

She got up swiftly grabbing her keys with sweaty palms and left the office.

"Lunch break." She said to the guys who were outside hanging out.

"Is that what they're calling it these days."

"At least I'm getting some V."

While the guys made sure Letty's words sunk in she got into her car.

"Give my best to Miles." Vince said as she sped off.

She'd been at Miles's more times in the last month than she could count. He made her forget, when she was in his bed she had other things to think about.

"Right on time, I've been meaning to try something new with you."  
He closed the door behind them.

* * *

She stepped out into the late night, her lunch break had ran over to dinner and it wasn't long before midnight came. She knew she'd have hell to pay in the morning for switching off her phone but she was only human. The only way she'd have better sex is if it were with...

Turning her new phone back on as she entered her warm apartment she saw the usual missed calls from her guys and one a number she didn't recognize. Unlikely that person would be up she redialed the number while shaking off her coat and kicking off her boots.

"Hello?" There was blaring loud music in the background and she was about hang-up when she heard that voice.

"Letty it's Morgan." She was obviously at the club, which Letty had yet to visit even when Dom invited her every night.

"How'd you get my number?"

"I got it from Dom's phone. He doesn't know I have it. I was just calling because Dom was just saying how he rarely sees you anymore. I'm guessing cause he's always with me and you're always with Miles...I was thinking,"

"Were you now?"

"Yeah, I was. We should double,"

Letty hoped it was tennis she was talking about.

"Double what?"

"Double date, you're funny Letty. Me, Dom, you and Miles. Ooo we can go to that amusement park."

How old was she Letty thought.

"Uhh I don't know, Miles isn't exactly social I don't think he'll be up for it."

"Aww, that's too bad, Dom's been in a funk lately. He misses his best friend."

"He has?"

"Totally, I just thought it was a good way for us to spend time all together."

"I don't think so, I'm sorry."

"Please Letty, I don't know what else would make him happy."

Dom's sadness was Letty's weakness.

"Uh, fine. I'll uh talk to Miles about it."

"It means a lot. I'll see you Saturday then."

"Yeah sure, Saturday."

Letty had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

**XO**


	12. How it felt

**A/N: so a lot of you are loving Miles and though I don't want him to distract you from the ever important Dotty I realized you guys don't know anything about him other than he's good in bed. This chapter is a bit long but if I split it up I'm sure you guys would have found me and surround my cousin's apartment with pitch forks and torches so Happy Reading.**

**XO**

**Simone Frank- some things are better left for imaginations but I will give you some hints.**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter twelve- How it felt.**

"Hey are you home?"

"Is that a sarcastic drag about me taking a five sick-days last week?"

"It's not sick days if you're the boss Miles."

"Ehh you're just buttering me up lover. My title is just that...a title. My father just wants to keep me out of trouble."

"Wow the worries of a trust-fund baby. You poor thing."

"Why you calling this early, this should be the time you're sneaking out of my place not calling to find out if I'm home."

"Aw not just a trust-fund baby...a sensitive trust-fund baby."

"Yeah girl I'm home, you passing by for some morning hanky panky?"

"Uh, I don't think I can bend like that for at least another two months. But I do want to talk to you about something."

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think about amusement parks and carnival games?"

"I think they were missing from my unhappy childhood, why?"

"Would you like to go to one with me?"

"Letty you asking me out on a date?"

"Not really...it's a group thing. Hanging out with my friend and his girlfriend. She thinks it's a good idea for us to double, she's full of those."

"Why does it sound like you don't wanna go?"

"No it's not that...you know what, if it makes my friend happy then I'm game."

"That sounds cool, I knew it'd end like this?"

"What?End like what?"

"You, me, eventually going on a date."

"Whoa Miles, that is not what this is."

"A date?"

"No...us, we're still cool right? On the same page?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't think we are. Were you just leading me on all along?"

"This can't be happening, Miles I thought we were cool?"

"And I thought you were different but it turns out you were just using me."  
He hung abruptly leaving a stunned Letty staring at her phone.

* * *

Letty was cooped up in her apartment for the weekend. Unless she had a hangover it was rare that she spent her Saturdays indoors. She felt terrible, Miles's words got the best of her. She should have shaken it off, though she was using him it didn't mean she didn't care about him. On top of her just about to go crazy withholding her feelings for Dom she had a guilt trip to deal with.

She was at home sulking while Dom was probably feeding Morgan popcorn and winning her stuff animals at the amusement park.

She was lying length ways in front of her television on the floor. She might as well have been watching a blank screen, she couldn't focus on the TV. Stretched on the floor she dozed off for a few minutes and woke up with a pounding on her door. If it wasn't the police, someone was about to get a very obscene greeting. She ran to her bedroom for a pair of boxers before she opened the door.

"Can I apologize before you punch me in the face?" Miles wore an unsure smile.

"I'm not gonna punch you in the face, I owe you an apology."

"Nah, it's okay. I realized what I did wasn't cool you never implied that we would ever be more so I guess I got a little carried away. I was just having so much when it felt like I was your first call. But you can't exactly blaming me for falling for you, incase you didn't know, you're amazing."

"I don't deserve you."

"You do, trust me. Still up for the amusement park?"

"I don't know. I still feel like I'll be using you."

"I don't mind, a guy that's stupid enough to overlook you deserves to be jealous."

"Who Dom?"

"The loan shark? Then yes. You got the hots for him. I'm cool, not cool enough to be that guy you pour your heart about someone else to, but cool enough that I'll grab your ass in public to make him think a little."

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't until a second ago, I just suspected. So are we doing this?"

"Wait a second, you're telling me you want to make Dom jealous?"

"And you're telling me you don't want to make him jealous?"

"I didn't say that exactly..."

"Good, so...what's shortest piece of clothing you have?"

* * *

Letty wasn't sure if her heart was pounding from excitement or fear. She wasn't particularly sure what she was hoping to get out of making Dom jealous, if it'd even work. She was leaned against the counter of the least exciting carnival game, Miles was failing terribly even though the objective was to knock down three glass bottles with a ball.

Morgan and Dom were already supposed to be there, it was just passed three o' clock and they were at the designated booth where she said they'd be.

She knew she what she was setting herself up but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see if Dom had any feelings for her. She needed to know.

"So when's your little boyfriend and his chick get here?" Miles asked when he'd successfully wasted ten dollars on the game with nothing to show for it.

"He's not my boyfriend...and they're supposed to be here already."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'll probably regret this but go ahead."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"How much time do you have?" She was smirking but she was really feeling sick to her stomach when she thought about how wrong she and Dom could end up if they ever got together.

"I'm serious..."

"It's complicated and I-" Miles surprised her and launched her in his arms. She was about to ask what was wrong with him but when he set her down on the ground she saw Dom and Morgan approaching.

Letty wanted to sit Dom down and find out why the hell he was dating her, and why she was always so damn happy.  
She felt horrible thinking it but she couldn't pinpoint why Dom would fall for her, at all.

"Letty, so glad you changed your mind." Morgan approached intent on hugging Letty but she hugged Miles's side and stepped away from her. Dom followed behind her, he nodded at Miles and he and Letty exchanged smiles. It was like the two of them were in on a joke that rest of the population were oblivious to.

"I guess you haven't officially met. Dom, Morgan this is Miles."

"I wanna go on the bumper-cars Dominic."

Letty had to hold in a scuff, Dom hated being called Dominic. She was beginning to think he hired Morgan from a dating service to look pretty on his arm.

"Bumper-cars it is."

* * *

"You shoot like a bitch,"

"You criticizing a man's shooting?"

"No I'm criticizing your shooting '_lover_'." Letty grinned as Miles failed terribly trying to shoot the red targets carnival game.  
Miles was an amazing actor, when she asked him about it he said he wasn't acting to like her.

"Let me show you." She tilted his elbows up, wrapping her arms around his, very aware that Dom and Morgan were only a few feet away from them.

"Okay..." She was still directing him with her hands, locked on the target in the middle she ran her hands slowly down his shoulder and released him. "Good, now try it again." He shot the fake gun and still missed but only buy a few inches.

"Could put lipstick on a pig but it'll still be a bad shot."

"I don't think that's the saying. And by the way...I think it's hot that you know how to shoot a shot gun. Who taught you?"

"Dom."

"Course he did. Jack of all trades is good at everything except seeing the obvious."

"So... Do you think it's working?" Miles walked closely behind her as she collected her stuffed alligator.

"We'll find out soon enough." He wrapped his arms around her and slipped one of his hands in the back pocket of her denim shorts.

"You're enjoying this way too much." She said smirking as they began walking to another hut.

"Why don't we go on the roller-coaster." Dom and Morgan were suddenly behind them. Dom's eyes fell on Letty almost like he wasn't acknowledging Miles's presence.

"I hate rollercoasters, it's a death trap." Morgan explained.

"I'm with you on that one, the ground is just as fun."

"Baby!" Letty said smirking at Miles. "Hold this." She handed him her stuffed alligator.

"Letty and I will just go then, meet us back here." Dom tugged on Letty's upper arm leading her to the short line for the roller-coaster.

"You seem very excited for the roller-coaster,"

"Just brings back memories," He said as they advanced in the line. "I remember your first time, we ran out of there so fast."

"Well that guy would have wanted to kill the girl who threw up on him."

"An now look at you, you're obsessed with them."

"I'm not obsessed I just appreciate the high it comes with."

"Then let's do this."

* * *

Around six after the ninth roller-coaster ride they settled for something to eat. Not that they had a lot of options Letty and Dom ate corn dogs while Miles and Morgan ate greasy slices of pizza. None of them were appetizing.

"If I take another bite I think I'll throw up."

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever ate!" Morgan squirmed and dropped the half eaten pizza to the floor.

"How about we go get dinner after this?"

"I think we're gonna pass, I just wanna get my girl home." Miles was smirking as they sat a small table, Letty had time to look over Dom, he seemed his usual calm self. That made depressed on the verge of tears. Was she completely wrong to hope that she'd get something out of him?

They drank soda and bottle watered hoping to get the taste of the horrible food off their tongues. By the time they were done everyone wanted to pee. Dom and Miles took their garbage and left Morgan and Letty alone. She didn't think that was a good idea.

"So today wasn't bad at all right. I had fun."

"It was okay."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Why not Morgan?"

"I just want you to know I'm not worried about you and Dom, I mean after today I'd be a fool to keep worrying. How more in love could Miles be. You guys fit well together."

The only way Letty saw fit to respond to that was with her fists.

The verdict was in. She didn't like Morgan!

Ready to do the only thing Letty knew how, she opened her mouth but Miles and Dom were approaching their table again. But she wouldn't forget, Morgan had it coming.

"Okay, I've been fed, I will shoot one target today!" Mile declared distracting Letty.

* * *

Letty was tired and over the day. She hadn't seen anything beyond Dom being his normal overprotective self. Nothing to convince her that Dom was bothered by her being with Miles, while she was on the verge of throwing up her intestines with just the thought of them holding hands.

Miles walked closely behind her, it was the end of the night, nothing more could be done for Letty's state of mind.

"So not the reactions you were looking for then?"

"He's my best friend, I think that's all he'll ever see me as the best friend. And I don't think I could live with that anymore. I was so scared of our friendship being ruined by telling Dom how I feel but not telling him is doing the same damage." It was scary when she thought about it, she never considered it.

She froze a few feet from Miles's car. The tightening in her chest coming back.

"Let's try something else." Miles sounded desperate after he saw the pained expression on her face.

"It's over Miles. The day is done."

Miles took her hand, he glanced back making sure Dom and Morgan were close behind.

"Listen to me carefully. There's one thing...any man can't stand when it comes to something we've claimed ours."

"Okay, I would call you on your possessive nature if I didn't like where this was going."

"If he has any shred of feelings for you...he'll can't stand it if you...kiss me."

"Miles I don't know," Part of her scared was to death that he was right. If he was, what would she do if she found out. Whatever the outcome, was she ready to deal with truth?

Would it even affect Dom, he obviously knew she was having sex, would a kiss get the reaction she needed as proof? He had never really seen her with Miles, there was hope.

"I really don't know," she whispered shaking her head. His determination was a bit unnerving and by the time he had her pinned to the car and a fist of her raven hair in his palm she closed her eyes and surrendered to his lips.

Sometime after his tongue was in her mouth and his hands were on her thighs Miles was ripped off her and thrown to the ground. She heard Morgan yell but it happened so fast she barely registered that Dom was on top of Miles pummeling his face. She did register one thing a midst her thumping heart and racing thoughts, Dom's voice.

"Don't you ever touch her again!"

* * *

**A/N: Hold on to that please, this week I want to finish my other stories so I could focus on ANGST because things are just heating up. You'll find out soon why Dom is really with Morgan and how Letty deals with her. Soooo sorry for Miles but it had to be done and he did offer to help her. A Day in the Life of Dotty should be up sometime this week. Please review.**

**XO**


	13. How it still feels

**A/N:Put the pitch forks down! It seems you readers aren't over Miles so I've left avenue for him to return if I want to go there but I doubt you guys will remember his name after I turn up the heat on Dotty!**

** *Thanks to all of you who left a review and the guest reviewers and to the followers I really appreciate the feedback.***

* * *

**ANGST**

** Chapter Thirteen- How it still feels.**

Letty felt sick, and excited and scared to death all at the same time. None of that changed since she sat in the emergency room waiting. Dom sat next to her, head buried in his palms. It would have been inappropriate to bring it up so needless to say she hadn't questioned him about his psychotic rampage...yet.

"Maybe you should go."

"I want to apologize to him."

"I'll tell him, I'll give you his number but the last person he's going to want to see is you. I'll take care of this...I'll stop by later tonight, to talk."

"Talk, right." He sat up slowly from the navy blue chair. "I really am sorry,"

Letty watched him walk away with a warmed heart and a fuzzy head. It was that monumental moment when you get wind that your crush has feelings for you. Except it was more than a crush and it was her best friend. Those elements complicated things.

When she leaned back she could hear Miles whining to the nurse. She felt incredibly guilty about what happened. Ignoring the nurses she went back behind the curtain to find him holding his nose with a pain wince.

"It broken?"

"Just fractured, guess I have some more sick days coming."

"How much do I have to beg for you to forgive me?"

"A lot! You didn't tell me he was a maniac. If that's not a reaction then I don't know what else you were looking for."

She smirked and lifted his head to inspect his nose, "How can I ever repay you?" she asked running her hands through his shaggy blonde hair.

"I can think of several ways you can repay me…but since you can't bend like that anymore...I have this incredibly boring business dinner I have to go to next month so I guess with you there it'll suck less."

"You want me to be your date?"

"Yup, and I bet you pull off a little black dress too so that'll be a plus."

"Deal, you have got yourself a date!"

"Just don't tell hulk…you guys talk yet?"

"Not really, he tool Morgan to the club while I drove you here. He just met me in the waiting room. Said he's sorry. For what it's worth."

"That's it? He didn't confess how jealous he was about seeing you with me? Nothing?"

"I told you it's complicated. I'm heading over there after I get you home and into bed."

"I like the sound of that lov-"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"A guy can dream Letty. I'm just waiting for some painkillers. You can go be in love after that."

* * *

Letty found Dom up in his room. He had just slipped into bed when she barged in. She kicked off her shoes and dove in next to him. She lay on her stomach while he lay on his side now staring at his fully clothed best friend lying in bed next to him.

"He okay?"

"Uhuh, just a fractured nose and maybe some deeper damage to his pride but he'll be fine."

"I really do regret it..."

"What was that Dom?" She asked softly, eyes on the head board patiently waiting for him to tell her what she wanted to hear. She knew there was a fat chance that he'd suddenly admit he was in love with her but she was interested in how he'd explain himself. How much he'd tell her about what was really going on in his head.

"I'm sorry-I don't know what got over me. It was like I couldn't stand the sight of him on you..like that. I couldn't control myself."

"Why was this time different? You've known me my whole life. You know I've been with other people. How come this time was different?"

"I don't know. I guess it was the first time I saw it. It's unfair of me and kinda crazy but it bothers me to see you with other men."

Letty looked up at him and smirked, "it's not crazy at all. Seeing you with Morgan has been...hard."

"I didn't know that..."

"Breaking her nose might have dented our friendship so I decided against it."

He squeezed her side gently and laughed along with her.

"Guess it's been just us for a long time hasn't it?" he asked softly.

"Yeah it has, you're not tired of me are you?"

He rolled over so he was closer to her and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Never. But I can make room for Miles if you like?"

"Miles and I aren't going to work out."

"Letty I'm sorry if I just ruined your relationship with him I can-."

"It just wasn't meant to be, I would know if it was," she sat up on the other side of the bed and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand on her waist.

"Stay the night, you look tired and you haven't stayed over in almost three months. _I miss you_."

Letty couldn't think of anything else she'd rather do. She nodded slowly and shrugged out of her jacket. Undid her pants and walked over to Dom's drawer to continue stripping down to just her underwear. Once she did, she tied her hair in a messy bun and slipped on one of Dom's shirts. She didn't mean to be sexy or wasn't mindful that Dom would be affected. She had changed behind and in front of him more times than she could count. But when she turned around and saw him grinning at her she realized how it must have come off.

"Enjoy the show?" She smirked.

"I did, you are beautiful, and when did you get that mole?"

She peeled the covers back and slipped in next to his warm body, "what mole?" She got comfortable and propped her head on one hand as she stretched her legs and lightly brushed his. It was exactly what she was going for but it never occurred to her until that moment that she had a home side advantage when it came to Dom's heart. She was in bed half naked next to him talking about moles, silly as it was, Morgan could never have that with Dom.

"Lower back, left side."

"I didn't know I had a mole there."

"How could you not know?"

"I don't have eyes on the back of my head how am I..."

* * *

Letty woke hours into the morning; she'd been on her phone texting Miles the entire morning. While she was being a concerned friend and asking if he was okay he was teasing her mercilessly and kept asking if she jumped Dom's bones yet. His last text made her look over to Dom. He was lightly snoring, head hanging off his pillow, more on hers and one of his hands slung over her waist. She couldn't remember when she was that comfortable before.

**When are you gonna tell him you love him already?**

It didn't seem as taboo as it was before, the thought didn't make her squirm or feel to vomit anymore.

She was about to reply when the door to Dom's bedroom swung open. She looked back expecting to see Mia but it was Morgan. Letty would pay to see that look on her face again. Nobody would be graceful seeing their boyfriend in bed with someone else but Letty took satisfaction in that look of terror and jealously on her face. _Payback_, Letty thought.

"Mia let me in, what time did you get here?"

"I spent the night. Dom insisted." Letty smiled at her and looked back over at Dom who's hand was still firm on her waist.

"I guess I'll come back when he's awake." She said slowly. Her eyes never left Dom and Letty's close bodies.

"No, you wait. Dom's always been a heavy sleeper. I'll wake him up for you." Letty climbed over Dom, aware that all she wore was his shirt. She folded her legs on his waist and squeezed his nose.

_'She squeezed his nose until he stirred. She smiled down at him making sure her face was the first thing he saw. His father had his accident three months ago. She'd been staying at the house since then being whatever they needed from her. Dom was doing better but she knew he didn't have time to grieve for himself because he was being strong for Mia. Letty was the one he leaned on._

_ "Aren't you a sight to wake up to?" His sleepy smile made Letty grin. His hand lay gently on her waist steadying her on top of him. She woke him up like that every day since the accident._

_ "I made you breakfast."_

_"What about Mia?"_

_ "She left for a date."_

_ "Who takes a girl to breakfast on a date?"_

_ "I don't know, I think he works the night-shift somewhere. The point is she's doing better and getting out more."_

_ "Guess you're right."_

_ "And you? How are you doing?" She climbed off him and sat next to his lying body._

_ "Fine, I guess. Thanks to you."_

_ "You would do the same for me right?"_

_ "Absolutely but you've really been there for me these past few months. How can I ever repay you?"_

_ "You can go downstairs and have breakfast with me. Then we'll call it even."_

"Aren't you sight to wake up to." Letty looked down at him biting her lip at the swell of emotion she felt when he said those words. A miserable smirk lay behind as she realized Morgan stood behind them.

"Your girlfriend is here to see you." She grinned as his face fell and he turned to the side to see Morgan's agitated expression.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone and go see what Mia's cooking."

She picked up her clothes from the floor and couldn't stop smiling as she left the room.

Letty walked downstairs a little differently, a smug smile and extra sway of her hips. She didn't like that the man she loved was in a relationship and she was finally doing something about it.

"I can't believe you're sleeping in!" Letty said to Mia who was buried under the covers of her comforter on the couch.

"I had a late night." She muffled.

"With who?"

"Uh-uh, no details."

"What if I bought you breakfast...do I get details then?"

"What about the others? They will be expecting my pancakes when they wake up."

"So what, ditch them you can hide-out at my place."

Mia peeled the covers back enough for Letty to see the small smile on her lips.

* * *

"So details..." Mia twirled the spoon in her yogurt and looked down at the fruit on her plate.

"Is something wrong?" Letty was worried, Mia was the little sister she never had. She knew her well enough to know that she shouldn't be pouty sitting in her kitchen eating yogurt.

"It wasn't a date that had me up all night."

"Now I'm alarmed."

"I've been looking for apartments; I think I'm moving out."

Letty was a bit surprised, Mia was two years younger than her and even she would be nervous about moving out.

"Mia are you sure about this? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"No, everything is fine at home it's just something I've been thinking about."

"It's a big deal Mia, are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I honestly don't know but I have to leave home someday right."

"I guess so- does Dom know?"

She shook her head and dropped the spoon.

"He has no clue, could-would you talk to him for me?"

"And say what?"

"Dunno, ask him how he'll feel about me moving out just so that I'll know beforehand."

"Mia I think you should wait a little. I'll still talk to Dom about it for you for what it's worth, if you're just looking for some personal time you can always use the key I gave you. I'm rarely here anyway."

"Thanks Letty, I will. I promise not to have sex on your couch."

"I appreciate that."

"I should go, Dom might be wondering where I am."

"I think Dom has other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Morgan may have found out that sometimes Dom and I sleep together."

Mia smirked at the thought, "it's completely innocent right? You two just never grew out of sleepovers."

"Yeah I don't think she's seeing it that way."

"You don't like her do you?"

Letty shook her head and stood up from her stool taking her breakfast dishes with her.

"She's not my favorite person."

"She's okay Letty. Dom seems into her, it was about damn time they made it official."

"What do you mean?"

"Dom met her before the club."

"I don't understand,"

"He met her before at Cha Cha Cha. They'd been phone buddies for a while like a month or two. He'd be on the phone with her till morning but they met officially at the club. I think they were just friends then BAM Dom tells me he's dating her."

"Wait a second; they hooked up before that night at the club?"

"Yup, hmm, I wonder why he didn't tell you that?"

"...yeah, I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

Letty spent the Sunday evening doing laundry and singing to her 80's playlist. While her second batch of clothes was in the dryer she decided to call Dom.

"80's Sunday?" He asked when he heard the music in background.

"You know it, so how much trouble did I get you in?"

"Ahh not too much. Laundry?"

"Right again."

"There's something we have to talk about."

"Go ahead."

"I'd rather do it person."

"Yeah okay. Whenever is fine."

When Letty hung up she had no clue to what Dom would possibly want to say to her. Without much time to contemplate her phone rang in her hands.

"Leticia."

"Everything okay?"

"Fine sweetheart. We've set a date. December 23rd."

"Okay good, I guess."

"Don't sound so excited sweety. You are following, I was about to ask you if you told Dom. I'd love to see him for the wedding."

"I'll tell him."

"Oh good, there was something else...uh my outrageous optometrist tried to hit on me."

"I'm sure he was just doing his job Ma, not every man wants to hit on you, and why were you at the optometrist?"

"My eyes, they're acting up again."

"They wouldn't act up if you'd just wear your glasses."

"They hurt my eyes Leticia!"

"Ma, promise me you'll start wearing them."

"When did you get so responsible? Must have raised you well."

"Uhuh, must have. I'll talk to you later Ma."

"I'll be busy anyway I have six months to plan the biggest Christmas wedding."

"I thought you said you wanted something small..." Lena hung up knowing very well that she was going to go extravagant.

Letty dropped the phone and looked to the calendar in her washroom. December 23rd. It looked like a brick wall in her head. Another year would have passed and she would have been in the same situation. At the end of the day nothing had changed, she may have made progress but she didn't change anything. She hoped she wouldn't feel that way forever. Before December 23rd she had to tell Dom how she felt, or she'd lose her best friend either way.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys pay attention to the upcoming chapters I hope I put in enough clues that you get an idea of what's really going on with Dom and Morgan.**

**XO**


	14. You & Me

**A/N: It's not a lot but I hope you guys read between the lines because I won't spill on what's what until the second to last chapter. If you're not confused then you should read it again. **

**Big thanks to the people that read and reviewed the last chapters I always look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter thirteen- You & Me.**

"Letty… tell me you remember it, tell me you remember it." Vince yelled although he sat next to her on the shaky bar stool. Cilla's was so old the yellow paint chipped on the walls, the stools were one shake from collapsing under their weight and there was one functioning light bulb in the entire bar. It gave the place a dim glow allowing them to do whatever the hell they wanted in the dark. But the team loved it and on Friday nights when the work load was light and they felt like getting into trouble, they would go and stir trouble at Cilla's.

"I remember Vince, Leon said he had dibs first!" Letty couldn't stop laughing. When she got down with her boys under the influence of alcohol there was no telling what would come of the night. They were all there Vince, Leon, Jesse, Dom...and Morgan. The plague that had been following her around since she found Letty and Dom in 'bed'. Thanks to Morgan Letty had barely gotten any alone time with him since the whole amusement park debacle they hadn't discussed it, Letty was getting discouraged that her deadline would meet her still in the friend zone. Six months seemed like a lot of time but everyday Morgan tagged along like a flea she was losing time...and her sanity.

They were still supposed to go to Mexico City the next weekend; the trip would be the perfect opportunity for her to tell him how she felt. She could easily get him alone there. Mexico City had just gotten ten times more appealing.

"That's not how I remember it; I called dibs before he did."

"You can't call dibs on a woman." Morgan said confidently. Obviously she didn't realize she was at a table with guys with the exception of one tomboy. Vince stared at her like she had slapped his mother across the face. He pointed a stubby finger at her. "Don't you dare say that, if you can't call dib on women...then what can you call dibs on?" He looked around the table at a smirking Letty, "hmm..." He stood up from the table. "I'm gonna get us another pitcher." He grumbled unimpressed with Morgan. Vince most of all seemed annoyed with her presence. Letty had meant to talk with him for a while now. Maybe he had some insight as to where Dom's feeling lay with her. If he'd tell anybody beside her, he would tell Vince.

"I'll help," Letty volunteered spinning off the stool and following Vince. He pulled her to his side wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You seem to be in an even crappier mood than usual, that girl calling you again?"

"Not all men have women troubles, you know that right?"

"Just asking," she said raising her hands in surrender.

"Okay you pulled it out of me," he said grinning knowing he'd tell her even if she didn't ask, "I was psyched for Mexico City...until I found out Morgan was tagging along. I'm thinking about tanking the entire thing. I thought it was gonna be just us, like old times."

"Honestly I was planning on ditching too." They reached the counter and both leaned over it. The bartender was tending another customer so they waited.

"How come?"

"Just wasn't feeling it,"

"You, not feeling a party that'd last an entire weekend. Who you tryna fool girl? The party girl from three years ago is still in there. I remember you cutting wild with us, it would have been fun."

"I know it was, how about this, we still go, but we go for each other. We have so much fun and raise so much hell we don't even know _she'_' there."

"That sounds like a plan. Hey Rico, we're thirtsy here man." Vince banged his fist on the counter and shook it's contents.

Letty smirked and fantasized about the oblivion that came with getting wasted.

While Rico filled their pitcher they heard Morgan laughing neither turned around because she had a unique laugh. It was annoying but it was very...Morgan.

"I can't wait for you two to get your shit worked out," Vince grumbled.

Letty swallowed hard with the nonchalance he said it with.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He took up the pitcher and begun the stride toward the table.

"Wait V, what's that supposed to mean?"

Vince seemed to ignore her probing questions. He set the pitcher down and sat down leaving Letty to walk on jelly legs back to the table. Was her well kept secret really a well kept secret? If Vince knew would he have any insight into how Dom felt, or put her out of her misery?

"V, can I talk to you?"

"No I'm good right here." He said grinning.

"Vincent!" Th first name rule made him drag his feet and follow her to the corner of the bar near the restrooms.

"What did you mean when you said-"

"Letty," he pointed to the table at Dom, "Dom, the two of you need to get your shit soughted out and soon."

"Vince we don't-"

"Save it girl...and answer your phone." Letty had been ignoring the vibration since she begun the conversation with Vince. She knew who it was, since all the usual suspects who blew up her phone were at the bar with her she knew it was Lena.

Letty mentally battled with herself. She still hadn't heard Vince say the exact words 'I know you're in love with Dom' but she was almost sure that he was implying it.

"Fine!" She hissed and took out her phone.

"Not a good time Ma,"

"Tulips or orchids?"

"Ma, it's after ten why are you making weddings plans so late in the night?"

"Answer the question Leticia."

Sighing she put some thought into it or Lena would surely know if she picked randomly.

"Orhids,"

"Really, you don't think there too...I'm going with tulips."

Letty wanted to go home and scream into her pillow. Morgan wouldn't stop laughing and her mother was calling for her no reason since she overruled every decision Letty helped her make. She closed the door behind her in the bathroom to block out Morgan's laughter and listened to her mother once again.

"Have you spoke to Dominic? I need to know if I have to put him in the place setting, next to you I'd assume. Or is he bringing a plus one?"

Beyond frustrated she gripped the phone tighter so she wouldn't break it like she did her last phone.

"Ma, I'll get back to you. Okay?"

"Why are you grumpy Leticia? Never mind, go ahead. I have to go take an aspirin."

"What's wrong with you now?"

"Headaches,"

"Because you're squinting again. I thought you were going to wear your glasses…"

"Bye honey!" Lena said before abruptly hanging up.

"I really hope I don't turn into my mother.." She whispered to herself as she hung up. She was turning to leave when the door swung open. Morgan flashed a bogus smile and stood on the wall opposite Letty.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I know what you're doing Letty and it's not going to work."

"What exactly am I trying to do?" Letty said smiling, she wanted so bad for Morgan to step out of line so she'd have reason to punch her in the face.

"Get Dom, I won Letty, he chose me."

"Morgan, there is no competition. You never had Dom and you never will. If you believed what you're saying then you wouldn't feel the need to tell me he's yours in the bathroom of a shacky bar. Besides, I'll prove it." Letty stalked out ahead of Morgan and playfully pushed the back of Dom's head as she went to sit next to Vince. She waited for Morgan to make an appearance before addressing Dom.

"Hey Dom, we haven't been down to the pier in a while. There's a full moon this week, we should drive down."

"That sounds like a plan." He said grinning lazily.

"What pier? That sounds like fun." Morgan enthused obliviously.

"Sorry Morgan, it's just me and Letty." Dom said apologetically rubbing her hand.

"They don't invite us either, some kind of Dom and Letty secret hangout thing." Jesse said to Morgan. "Don't take it personally."

"Nicely done." Vince whispered into Letty's ear.

"Oh please, that was harmless." She whispered back, "If I was being fair you guys would have had to peel her off the bathroom walls."

"Why aren't we?" He asked softly. Their conversation unknown to the other's at the table.

"Because, Dom will hate me for it."

* * *

"So much for the moon." Letty got out of Dom's car. He wasn't that far behind her offering her his jacket on the cold night. She willing accepted it. It was Monday night, four days till their Mexico City getaway and four days for Letty to revel in their friendship. She was confident that after she told him, there would be no more Dom and Letty.

"I don't know why I keep foregtting my jacket."

"Because you like mine, I bet you have a drawer designated for all the clothes you've taken from me."

"I do not have that many of your clothes." She said in vain, she did in fact have a lot of his clothes.

"What is it about my clothes that you love so much?" She fell quiet but continued her stride next to him. It _wasn't the clothes she loved_. She pulled his black jacket around her tighter a subconscious source of solace.

"So, about what I wanted to talk to you about." They began making their way down the pier, walking so close they kept brushing shoulders. Letty had finally looped her arms with his and leaned into his side. He supported her wait no problem.

"Yeah what's that about?"

"Well obviously you know that Morgan and I didn't meet at the club for the first time."

Letty nodded slowly wondering if he'd spoken to Mia or just had faith that she was observant.

"Uhuh,"

"And-about what she said. Morgan, what she told you…" He trailed off nervously and Letty felt him stiffen. The expression he wore worried her, he looked sad.

"About what Morgan said to you…I wanted to apologize."

Letty was so confused, had Morgan told Dom about their turf war in the bathroom, or was he talking about two other occasions she spoke out of bounds to Letty.

"What exactly did she say?"

"You really want me to say it?"

"No…guess not."

"I feel like I'm on replay. What she said, it's not going to change us. I'm going to try my hardest that we stay the same."

"If I was worried that Morgan-or anyone else for that matter was going to change our friendship I would do something about it."

"Good, so you're not at all bothered about what she said. Don't you want to ask me anything?"

"No, in fact I don't want to talk about it at all. I wanna go and find the moon."

Dom kept quiet and they continued walking to the edge of the pier.

"Remember the first time we were here?" She asked softly, she'd taken a seat at the edge and he mimicked her.

"It feels like years ago…"

"That's because it was years ago. My twenty-first birthday. I went a little crazy after the party and drove up here, you followed me."

_Buzzed, Dom and Letty walked along the beach under the pier. She was missing in action by the middle of her party and Dom had tracked her down. "So how's it feel?"_

_"How's what feel?"_

_"How's it feel? You know, to be able drink and party-legally."_

_She smirked and pushed him; he was already tipsy and fell over on the sand. She collapsed next to him and rolled so she lay on top of him. _

_"I feel like I did a year ago, maybe a bit more drunk but nothing has changed. Don't you think that's kinda sad?"_

_"Neh, I'm the same person I was a year ago, what's the problem?"_

_"I thought I'd feel like more of an adult."_

_"Overrated!"_

_"You can say that because you've been an adult two years longer than I have. It's okay, I'll keep you young."_

_"You better; I had a nightmare about that."_

_"About what?"_

_"You, on your twenty-first birthday. You packed up your shit, got married and moved into the suburbs with white picket fence." _

_"Whoa Dom, you're right. What a horrible dream." Her sarcasm made him laugh beneath her. _

_"Wanna know what the worst part was?"_

_"I don't."_

_"I'll tell you anyway, the worst part…you changed your name to Leticia."_

_"That is my name stupid."_

_"Yes but only your mother calls you that. It's not weird when she does it."_

_"That is not a bad dream Toretto."_

_"You're right. I was kidding. The worst part was that we weren't friends anymore."_

_"I don't even know why it hurt so much. Do you think we're setting ourselves up for future pain. That we've become too dependent on each other. You think our parents were right about us getting too close?"_

_"I don't know Dom, is it wrong for us to have a bond?"_

_"Not wrong…but weird. We sleep in the same bed sometimes."_

_"So what?"_

_"We're not twelve Letty. That is a little strange. Do you know I go crazy when I don't know where you are? Like some crazy stalker boyfriend I need to know where you are at all times. Is it really healthy for us to be in each others lives so much?"_

_"I don't understand, are you saying we can't be friends anymore?"_

_"Of course not, maybe we just need to put some distance in our friendship. So I can see if I can breathe without you in my life."_

"Turns out I couldn't."

"Do you still feel that way?" she looked down at the water,"That maybe we're too close."

"I don't think that was the problem back them. It was a rough time. After I came to terms with the death of pops I guess I felt like everyone expected me to step-up and take care of everything like my father did. I didn't think I could and you, you knew me better than anyone. I just thought if you weren't in my life so much then it'd be easier to disappoint you."

It was how Letty and Dom became partners. He'd been a ghost for a couple months. Showed up when he felt to, partied a lot. They barely saw him and the garage was suffering so Letty stepped up and took over. When he got back after his epiphany he asked Letty to be partner, it was just official then.

"You didn't disappoint me. It's more than just us being close. What happens when one of us moves on? Like you said, it turns out we can't live without each other. I can't loose you Dom."

"Letty, you'll never loose me. We're way passed that. We'll make this work."

Letty wasn't completely sure what Dom was talking about, maybe Morgan? Or why he looked like somebody shot his dog but she didn't like it.

"Are you okay Dom?"

"I'll be alright, as long as we're still friends."

"Yeah, we're still friends."

How was she supposed to survive four days with his cryptic behavior that confused her more about his feelings for her?

_Letty stayed up on the couch, she wouldn't be able to sleep until she heard his engine across the street. She did it every time he went out. Calling him wouldn't make a difference, he would either leave his phone home or ignore their calls altogether. She had yet to move out of her old house, there wasn't much in it because she was moving in two weeks. The couch was still there; she used boxes as a foot rest and just sat in the dark waiting for confirmation that he was okay. It was just twelve and she wouldn't expect him until after four in the morning. _

_ He hadn't just taken a break from her; he'd taken a break from everyone and everything in his life. No one really knew his head space._

_ She had been patient with his behavior for the last four months. She knew it wouldn't be forever. She'd convinced the others to give him time and the tiredness she felt was a direct result of it. She was so exhausted she didn't want to move, even when she heard the engine. She relaxed a bit but him being home safe didn't mean that she was getting the old Dom back._

_ She got up and pulled the blanket tighter around her, she was ready to go upstairs and fall asleep on the mattress in the corner of her old room but there was a soft knock on the door._

_She knew who it was, it had to be Dom. _

_ "Hey,"_

_He was silent but his eyes told her everything she needed to know. Everything she wanted to hear. He was ready to come back. She could tell by his body language that he had surrendered. He couldn't live without her in his life._

* * *

**XO**


	15. Stuck

**ANGST.**

**Chapter fifteen- Stuck.**

Letty had been having more quiets nights in than party nights out. She was turning into her mother faster than she thought. The guys decided that their new hang out was Morgan's club SILK. Letty would rather eat broken glass than watch Morgan and Dom so instead she traded the tequila and dancing for Corona and reruns of Friends.

A series of loud knocks had her turn her TV down, behind her door were her partners in crime. Leon, Jesse and Vince looked liked someone had died.

"What's wrong?"

They pushed themselves into her apartment.

Vince scratched his beard, "Dom talk to you yet?"

"About what?" She was alarmed at their seriousness.

"Dom he-"

Dom had gotten a copy of Letty's keys the day she moved into her apartment. He used it more than she originally thought he would.

When the guys realized he was there they ran off to her bedroom. She didn't think anything else would make their behavior stranger.

"I knew you'd be home."

She scooted over on the couch to make room for him. He leaned off the back of the couch and sat on the edge. Letty realized he wasn"t staying for long.

"What's up?"

"I just had this clarity, I needed to talk to you. The guys didn't take it very well, but I know you of all people will understand me. Like you always do."

He took her hands that were clasped in her lap. Letty hoped her cheeks weren't betraying her.

"You mean a lot to me Letty and I just wanted you to know..."

She thought she stopped breathing altogether.

Was he going to tell her how he felt about her.

"I thought I'd have time for all this but it turns out I don't. Mia told me she's thinking about moving out. So, I asked Morgan to move in with me."

Letty was wrong, it didn't matter what her future had in store but she felt like it was the most painful thing she'd ever experience. Like a sharp knife through her heart.

"She said she wouldn't move in with anyone before marriage, so I asked her to marry me."

She was wrong again, it felt like the knife had been jabbed in further and twisted inside her heart. She felt like her heart was cramping and didn't know how she hadn't broken down and cried yet. It was probably shock.

"Can you say something...please." She looked back to him, and her eyes immediately glazed over. Her tears ran hot and she couldn't hold it in, she wanted to scream. So she did.

It brought her out of dream. She slowly realized she had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Her pulse was through the roof and she didn't know she was crying until she felt the dampness on the blanket on her lap. She had worse nightmares, a crazed killer after her, falling into oblivion but nothing had scared her that much. Her damp forehead made her sit up and the panting began. She wasn't prone to panic attacks and didn't even have them when she was younger. But she couldn't catch her breath. She clutched at her chest but it only made it worse.

"Letty!" There was knocking on her door followed by Jesse's voice. The labored breathing had stopped altogether and she wondered if she dreamed up the panic attack too.

She staggered to the door to answer.

Jesse, Leon and Vince stood behind the door. Vince held a pizza and Jesse held a six pack of Corona.

"What's wrong baby girl?" It was almost like all the strength left her and she fell into Leon. Lucky for his quick reflexes, he caught her in his arms.

Something changed within Letty and she didn't want to hold it in anymore. She'd probably have spilled her guts to any stranger if they came knocking on her door but it wasn't a stranger. She felt him wrap his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. They didn't press for questions or explanations, they allowed her vent , cry until her visions blurred and Leon's shirt was saturated with tears. She loved him too much.

* * *

"I love him too much." They were the first words she'd spoken. Only two had gone by, Leon had carried her limb body back to the couch and they'd been there since. Her head lay comfortably in Leon's lap and her feet on Vince's lap. Jesse sat at the base of the couch lending his support anyway he could. She realized neither had reacted, they already knew who she was talking about.

"How long did you guys know?" She said wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

Vince rubbed her socked feet slowly and shrugged. "I can't remember exactly, one day it was just there. Kinda obvious, well at least to us. We had beers one night and it was just something that came up."

"What? Letty's in love with Dom, interesting."

"It wasn't like that girl, we always thought you two would you know...we even had bets going but time passed and we realized that if you two were going to get together it would have happened already. Then one day it was just there." Vince explained unsure of how much sense he was actually making.

"What was?"

He grinned and played with a loose thread on her blue socks, "You looked at him like he was the only person in the entire world. We've just been waiting for you guys to do something about it."

Letty nodded and sat up,she was still cuddled to Leon's side. Her back against his chest and her feet still in Vince's lap.

"Does Dom know?" She asked, a knot in her chest had unraveled.

"Doubt it," Jesse finally spoke. "If he did, he's do something about it."

"Unless he doesn't feel the same." She said sadly, a graveness covered her like a wet blanket.

"Of course he feels the same way. Your Dom and Letty. He has to love you back, it wouldn't make sense if he didn't." Leon nudged her slightly. "Why don't you just tell him babygirl? You got that Morgan all over him when all you have to do is tell him how you feel."

"Why does everyone assume it's that simple? Does no one get how screwed up this is? Dom is the boy that pulled my ponytails and pushed me off the swing when I was eight. I've known him my whole life, he's in every damn birthday picture in my mother's albums. He's been there for me through every shitstorm and I'm supposed to just ignore that...risk everything and just tell him that I haven't thought about him as a friend for a heck of a long time."

"When she puts it like that, it sounds more complicated." Jesse humored from the floor. Vince knocked him on the head moments after he blurted it out.

"We hear you babygirl but is not telling him worth crying on your couch Thursday nights. Morgan isn't right for him Letty, if she was then we'd leave it alone but whatever he sees in her doesn't seem to be wearing off."

"She popped up overnight didn't she," Letty said quietly, she was musing to herself aloud.

"I asked Dom about her. He just said she was there for him through a hard time and he fell for her," Vince stopped short and looked over at Letty still nestled into Leon, "When he said it, he looked sad."

"This isn't about Morgan. She's apart of this but I was in love with Dom years before she came into the picture, I just didn't do anything about it. This one is on me guys, I put myself in this situation."

"Listen Letty, I don't know anything that's going on in that female head of yours, but from a guys perspective...I think you should tell him. I think he feels the same way."

"Thanks Leon but your word doesn't exactly help me form those words. You know what I wanna know...if Dom does feel the same way, then why hasn't he told me yet?"

She looked at their faces with questioning eyes but none of them could produce an answer.

"Exactly!" She folded her arms and turned her face into Leon chest when she felt the sting of fresh tears.

"We're here for you babygirl."

Vince gave her foot a reassuring squeeze and let her release some of her bottled up emotion. Leaning on the guys for support definitely beat screaming into a pillow until her throat was sore. She had been keeping too much in and the only person left for her to be honest with might destroy her.

* * *

The guys left her apartment around eleven o' clock. They insisted on camping out in her living room but she convinced them she was okay, even though she wasn't. She sent them away with the pizza only because they looked exhausted. She kept the beer and drove to the garage to getaway from the depressing walls of her apartment. She figured she'd get caught up on some paperwork so there wasn't a backlog when they got back from Mexico.

The garage was deserted, no surprise. She was the only emotional wreck anomaly that used work as a distraction from her problems.

She flicked on the lights of the office but left the others off, she stepped around the side of the desk and almost tripped when she walked over something on the floor. She looked down and her anger flared up like a pent volcano. Stiletto heels, they were not hers and the only other female Dom brought into the office was Morgan. She had every intention to pick them up and throw them into a window but she didn't have the energy. She looked down at the red pumps with a bitter surrender. She didn't want to anything about it, she didn't think she could if anything happened.

She walked right out of the office, the paperwork forgotten. She didn't want to be anywhere they were together. It made her skin crawl.

In the dark, she made her way to the warn out couch and sat down with the beer.

By her third beer she'd started to see movement outside the windows. Experience told her she was hallucinating, she was sleep deprived and charged with alcohol. Her depression seemed to be on a roll, she realized she way crying when her tears mixed in with the large gulps of beer she was drinking. She'd reached the bottom of the barrel. She didn't think she could get any more pathetic crying in the dark drinking herself into a forgetful state of unconsciousness.

"Letty? I saw your car outside, are you here?" She heard his footsteps get nearer, "I just wanted to check if we were on for Mexico City tomorrow? Letty?"

Where else would she be, she thought sarcastically but she was too busy wiping her eyes to respond.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" He turned on the rest of the lights and waited for an explanation.

"What has gotten into you lately?"

"Dom not now, please."

"No Letty, that's bullshit. I''m not gonna keep sweeping it under the carpet like the last time. We're supposed to be best friends so why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?"

It was the wrong day for pressuring Letty. She'd call it quits on the emotional roller-coaster she was on. All that was left was anger and she was pissed off at the world for doing her wrong.

"You want to know what hell is wrong with me?" She spoke with her hands and accidentally dropped the beer bottle on the floor. It shattered and the noise made Letty flinch, she must have looked like a psychopath.

He waited with a worried expression. She just wanted it to be over, she wanted to get it off her chest so she could breathe properly but the words just couldn't come out and when she cleared her throat and sucked in some air, Dom's phone rang. Letty looked down and sank back to the couch. Her head fell to her palms and she resisted the urge to scream.

"Go ahead and answer it." She muffled into her palms.

He stepped away for a brief moment but ended the call instead. Letty heard his footsteps as they approached her, she felt him kneel in front of her. She prayed he wouldn't touch her. He knelt in front of her until she resurfaced from her palms. maybe she was too drunk to be in that situation but she didn't care any more.

"Letty," She was being stubborn and just asking for trouble. "Look at me, please."

She looked up and internally screamed when he placed both his hands on her face. One tangled into her hair and the other under her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"I need to know, did what Morgan say destroy us?"

Letty shook her head and placed her hands over his in an attempt to remove them but he was easily stronger than her and kept his hands firmly in place, "Why are you running from me? Is it so bad you can't talk to me about it?" He pleaded, especially with his eyes. Letty had nowhere else to look and she could see that she was hurting him too, probably not a fraction of the hurt he was causing her but it was still pain.

"I can't Dom!" She shook off his hands when she caught him off guard. "Don't you think I would tell you if I could, I can't." She backed up to the door and couldn't wait to get away from the conversation. Dom wasn't having it, he pinned her to the wall trapping her with both his hands on either side of her head.

"I'm sick of this Letty, if this isn't about Morgan then what is it about? If you can't tell me then who can you tell?"

"I can't do this with you."

"Letty you told me once that I'd never make you cry, just answer me, am I the reason why you're crying?"

Letty closed her eyes, she thought if she believed hard enough she'd open them and Dom would be gone with his questions.

"Just answer me." He said it a bit harsher and his hands fell to her shoulders gripping them tightly.

"It's me, isn't it." he said again, more like a statement. He ran his hands down her arm and tried to link their fingers but Letty moved them away. He had no idea how much he was affecting her and she just wanted to run away with her tail between her legs. He stared intensely into her eyes waiting for her to speak but he'd have waited a long time if his phone didn't ring. He bowed his head and dug into his pocket.

"Go ahead, answer it. And tell Morgan I say hello." She shrugged out of his hands, picked up her keys from the hood of one of the unfinished cars and didn't look back as she left.

* * *

**A/N: I promise this is the last time I toil with your feelings,it was very necessary for my plot and for Letty to be encouraged. Mexico City is up next-I can promise you DOTTY.**


	16. The Atomic Bomb

**A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Consider this chapter my peace offering for all the almost heart attacks from the last chapter. Two major things were going to happen in this chapter but I won't rush things and it would have been too long. Happy Reading.**

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter sixteen- The Atomic Bomb.**

Letty forgot how much she liked being on vacation. She felt carefree and stress free, two things she'd been lacking for a while. Her entire body felt like she could go forever she was rejuvenated even after hours of driving. They took two cars, Letty and Jesse rode together. Dom made no move to talk to her after her breakdown the previous night and it hurt Letty more than anything. Vince, Leon and Dom drove up together instead. Morgan couldn't make it and if Letty was honest with herself, that was the real reason she was in such a good mood. She actually had Dom to herself for the first time in months and she was going to take advantage of it.

At the check in counter Letty began to vaguely remember the place nothing other than the red collar on the uniforms of the bellhops.  
"Okay, are we doubling up? That's less for the rooms and more for the drinks." Leon asked.

"I'm down, dibs on Letty." Vince said grinning. He hugged her small frame from behind and pointed to the others. "The rest of you better work something out, because my roommate smells like roses and lavender."

"Guess I'm rooming by myself." Dom said swinging his bag over his shoulder and sliding the key off the desk.  
Letty hoped he'd be in a better mood when she was ready to talk to him.

"Yeah, boomer about Morgan missing the trip." Leon said with very little emotion.

"Yeah, I could tell you're all really torn up about it." he frowned and stalked off down the hall to the elevators. Guilt ridden Letty leaned on Vince and dropped her bags so she could hide her face in her palms.

"Am I horrible person?"

"Maybe a little." Jesse teased her and pulled her hands free.

"Come on Letty, no one wanted her here, if anybody should be guilty-it's us." Leon nodded at what Vince said.  
"But we're not."

"We're really not."

Jesse shook his head no as well. Letty smiled and brightened up a bit.

"You never like his girlfriends, he never likes you;re boyfriends. Come on, it's the circle of relationships for you two. Don't sweat it babygirl."

She still needed to apologize to Dom but she could only think about telling him the truth. It was the only way he'd understand her strange behavior lately. She just wanted her friend back, nothing else really mattered.

"Come on roomie, we'll meet you guys at the restaurant in an hour." Vince took Letty by the hand and drew her to his side.

As they took the elevator to the fourth floor nothing jogged a memory for Letty. There really wasn't much she could recall about the weekend with Dom. She thought everything would come back to her when she got there but that theory went through the roof.

"You're thinking too much." Vince told her leaned again the side of the elevator, "That's your problem. You think too much. You just have to do it."

"I am, I have too. He wouldn't even look at me."

"That's why we're here right, by the time we leave you here you two might be married-for real." He said just as the elevator dinged.

"I wouldn't go that far." She murmured, she was expecting the most catastrophic ending. But at least in the end, she'd know.

Vince was quick, he dropped his bag on the floor and yelled at her that he would be down by the bar. It was only seven and Vince was intent on getting drunk. Letty on the other hand was prolonging going up to Dom's room for their chat. She took a long shower and then almost an hour getting dressed in just jeans and a black blouse. She combed her hair back into a low side ponytail and unpacked her bag before leaving the room. She took a huge gulp of air then walked down to the lobby. She began looking for Vince, she wanted him to take a shot with her before she went to Dom's room but a tall brunette kept staring at her from the desk. It freaked Letty out so she turned around too look her in the eye.

"Oh my gosh, you're back!" Letty found her way to enthusiastic for one and had no idea who she was. The tall woman was basically bouncing off the walls and grinning at Letty.

"You talking to me?"

"Well of course I am, Letty right? Of course I'm right. I never forget a face."

"How do you know me exactly?"

"You don't remember, gosh how embarrassing. I'm Rebecca, I was managing the front desk the last time you were here."

"You remember me from three years ago?"

"It's my gift, I don't forget faces, it's why I get paid so much here. Is your husband Dominic here?"

"My what?"

"Your husband, Dominic. Big guy, bald head. Oh my gosh was he a random stranger you were hooking up with that weekend?" Rebecca bit her lip and shied away.

"Hooked up? With Dom, I think you have us mistaken." There was no way she could have hooked up with Dom and forgotten about it. In fact, there was no way that would happen period.

"No I don't get mixed up with people. I remember."

"You need to walk me through everything that happened the last time I was here."

"Trust me, this isn't the first time someone's asked me that. Lucky for you I'm on break."  
They walked over to the hotel bar, Letty didn't seen any of the guys so she sat next Rebecca who ordered a club soda.

"So did me and Dom say we were getting married?"

"Let me start from the beginning."

_"You think Vince will manage?"_  
_"Dom you left him with a day worth of paperwork and the manual labor is done. Now you promised you wouldn't talk about work. We're here to have fun remember."_

_"I'm just trying to catch up for lost time."_

_"I thought I told you to forget that."_

_"I was gone for a couple months Letty. Partying like it was all I cared about. How could you forgive me."_

_Letty turned on her heels and leaned over the check in counter. The brunette's back faced them and Letty hadn't pressed the bell yet so she took the time to get Dom in a new head space._

_"I know you Dom, I know what you were doing. But that doesn't matter because you came back to me-I mean us. You came back to us and you've been nothing but responsible since. So can we please have fun this weekend. For me?"_

_She could see the tension leave his tense stance and a small smile graced his face. "For you, anything."_  
_He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. It seemed the brunette had gotten their attention. She cleared her throat awkwardly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. We don't get a lot of young couples here. It's really refreshing to see."_

_"Who us?" Letty shook her head, "We're just friends."_

_"Oh, my apologies. It's just, I just thought...the way you two, um right. Names?"_

_"It should be under Toretto."_

_She typed something unto the desktop and after a soft beep, she opened a drawer and took the room's key card._

_"I'm Rebecca by the way. Anything you need just ring the front desk and I'll be on call. Room key, here you are."_

_Dom took it and beckoned the bellhop for their bags. They decided to get drinks before they settled in._

_"I don't mean to be pushy but, we offer privacy for our guests so if you don't want people knowing your business it's fine."_

_"Sorry?" Letty said confused._

"You said you were just friends?"

_"Uhuh," Dom confirmed while the bellhop took up their weekend bags._

_"It's just, I don't share hotel rooms with my friends. So I just thought you were pretending to be friends."_

_"We're really good friends." Dom said grinning._

_"Right, well enjoy your stay." '_

"What happened then?" Letty asked when Rebecca stopped. She didn't remember any of it.

"Wow, you really don't remember any of it?"

"Nope, I remember waking up in bed next to him in a wedding dress."

"I can see how that can get confusing."

"Right, so you guys went to the bar. I remember because I was sleeping with the bartender at the time."

_"What can I get you?" His name tag read Pete. He looked like a Pete to Letty. Black hair and grey eyes, a five o' clock shadow and a dimple in his chin._

_"What's good?" Letty asked._

_"Depends on what your looking for,"_

_"Aye buddy, you wanna ease up on flirting with my girl."_  
_Letty almost burst out laughing when Dom sat next to her pointing at Pete accusingly._

_"Sorry, I didn't know she was taken."_

_"No worries, we are here to get crazy."_

_"I have just the thing," Pete nodded at Dom then turned around and begun mixing their drinks._

_"What are you doing?" Letty whispered._

_"What? That was harmless, since everyone else assumes we're together why not have some fun with it."_  
_Letty nodded, she didn't have a problem with that._

"Oh shoot." Rebecca snapped her fingers, "That's it. Why you can't remember."

"What?"

"The Atomic Bomb."

"The what?"

"It was Pete's signature drink. It was sooo good, no one really knew what was in it but more than two of them, you've got yourself an anesthetic."

"Well how many did we have?"

_"Wohoo." Letty downed her third Atomic Bomb with Dom._

_"Is that not the best thing you've ever hard in your mouth?"_

_"So far, yes. You wanna try and compete?"_

_They were to drunk to process what they were saying to each other. The bluntness of state didn't phase Letty, just made her giggle a lot._

_"Hey Pete-y." She beckoned him from the end of the counter. "Could you pretty please with sugar on top get my bud and I here another round of that heaven in a cup."_

_"You got it, two more Atomic bombs coming up."_

_"You're a good man Pete." Dom said it like they would be friends forever. Drunk Dom was a considerably nicer person than sober Dom._

_"We should take those to go," Letty said when Pete turned around and mixed their drinks._

_"Yup, we should go on up to the room."_

_"Hurry up Pete-y." She whined and slapped the counter while Dom laughed at her._  
_Pete set the glasses down on the table and Dom paid off their final bill._

_"You guys have fun." Pete called after them._

_"You can count on it." Dom said to Pete as they left the bar. He took Letty's hand in his on the way to the elevator._

"So we went up to the room together? Drunk? Is that why you think we hooked up?"

"Well no, I didn't see you guys for the rest of the day. But then later on around six, this jackass who was staying in the room next to you called up for fresh towels the fifth time for the day and I saw you two running down the hall looking like wedding cake toppers. I thought those two bastards lied to me in my face and just got married, and the trip was your honeymoon."

"No we don't have a marriage license. We checked it out. So you have no idea why we'd be in wedding costumes besides the obvious?"

"Nope, I know where you got them. There used to be a bridal shop across from the hotel. They closed down last year but I can't tell you why."

"Okay so what happened next?"

_"Sir, I've got your towels-again."_  
_Letty and Dom heard Rebecca yell. She was knocking on a room door down the hall from their room. They had just gotten back from the bridal shop and the hotel bar for another round of Atomic Bombs._

_"Okay so we'll take the photo and send it to Jesse. They'll freak out."_

_"Freak yes, but you think they'll buy it? Us getting married."_

_"We should send it to Mia too, she'll believe it and convince the guys."_

_"Your right, your sister is such a romantic she'll fall for it."_

_"I don't think it's far-fetched." Dom leaned back against the wall to get a better look at Letty's face, the disposable camera in his hands forgotten._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked nervously, she suddenly didn't feel as drunk as she was before._

_"I'm too drunk to have this conversation with you," Dom wiped his eyes as if he were seeing two of Letty._

_"Then maybe...we shouldn't converse at all."_  
_He seemed to know exactly what she had in mind and pulled her by the waist flush against his firm chest. Before she could gasp in surprise his lips were pressed to hers._

"Whoa, stop right there. Me and Dom? That's not possible. I would remember."

"The atomic bombs you drank will disagree. I lost an entire day after Pete made those for me."

"So is that why you think we hooked up?"

"Well, you two were still kissing going into the room so I just assumed."

Letty's head went fuzzy, too many racing thoughts. She was trying so hard to remember but it came up blank. Did she really kiss her best friend?

"So you two were really just friends?"

"_Are_, we are just friends. That's why it's so strange hearing that we kissed- and possibly had-"

"Oh sweetie, you probably had no inhibitions that night if it makes you feel any better."

"It can't be that simple. Drunk or not, I wouldn't just kiss Dom. Something had to happen before that." Letty thought to herself.

"Well good luck to you, my break is up in a like five minutes. Whatever you two were doing before the kiss must have a had some effect cause the man was trying to eat your face off going into your room."

Dom had kissed her, she smiled and felt like she was invincible. She needed to find Dom. She didn't want to take any more excuses, or make anymore deadlines. She needed to tell him how she felt, if he didn't feel the same way they would work through it but if he did...

"I have to go, thanks Rebecca. You've been a big help."

"Yeah okay."  
Letty rushed back to the elevator and saw Vince waiting for it.

"Where have you been? I was just going up to the room to look for you."

"I was going to look for you too."

"No you weren't."

"Okay I wasn't, I was going to look for Dom. I need to tell him something."

"What something?" He said winking.

"That something. Now where is he?"

"Oh, right. I was going to tell you. It turns out Morgan can make it after all. He's driving back down to L.A to bring her back. But don't worry, we'll keep her away long enough for you to tell him _something_."

"Thanks V, but not even she can ruin my mood."

"So what changed your mind?"

"Dunno, just a feeling." She shrugged as the elevator came.

_"I just got an angry text from Vince. He and the guys are angry we left them for the weekend." Dom said, he'd left his phone to charge while they roamed the hotel._

_"We should prank them." Letty said grinning._

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"I saw a bridal shop across the street when we came in. We should take a picture of us in wedding gowns, send it to Jesse and tell them we've eloped."_

_"Where do you come up with these ideas? It's genius, let's go."_

_"Wait Dom, we should put on shoes first." Letty pointed to their bare feet. Maybe they were more drunk that they had initially thought._

_Across the street the clerks were all really nice and left Dom and Letty in the dressing room to their own devices as they requested._

_"You should chose a veil for me. I want it to be soooo real they have no choice but to believe we actually got hitched._

_"Isn't veils supposed to be for virgins."_

_"Shut up Dom, are you calling your wife a slut?"_

_"No not a slut, besides, it's not slutty if I'm the one you're-"_

_"Dom, a veil."_

_"I married a temper. I should have thought twice about this." He joked while he picked up a short veil at random. He picked a random tux and changed immediately. It was expensive and he could feel, he thought that if a random wind blew it would take the tux with it._

_"You ready for this?" She asked from behind the blue curtain._

_"Knock me off my drunk feet."_

_"I'll try," She said coming out of the dressing room in a fitted white gown with a low dip in the back._

_"You are going to make a wicked wife bride one day." Dom said floored. Letty nodded slowly as he checked her out from head to tow._

_"Wicked as in good right?" She said slightly flustered, he looked like he was undressing her with his eyes. She knew she was blushing as he approached her slowly with the veil in his hands._

_"Yes, wicked as in damn good." He stopped right in front of her, towering over her like six foot of sexual attraction._

_"Good, so I guess I'll take this one." She said heading back to the dressing room eager to get away from Dom and the stifling arousal he emanated._

_"Wait," He pulled her back to him by her hand. "Don't take it off, just...wow." He put the veil on her head and lifted it back to expose her face._

_"You'll make a fine groom too," she told him that already she just needed to occupy her lips._

_"Yeah you said that." He whispered snaking his arms around her body bringing her against him gently._

_"Dom what are we doing?" She barely whispered as he leaned in closer._  
_He was definitely about to kiss her but clerk interrupted them._

_"Are you taking that one dear?"_

_Dom's arms fell and all the heat felt like it had been sucked out of the room._

_"Yes, thank you."_

_Letty sighed and looked back to Dom, he smiled sadly and stepped out to pay. Letty just wished she had a clear head and could know for sure if she was imagining what had happened or if it were real, like she thought it was._

_They were quiet on the way back to the hotel and didn't begin talking until there were on their floor._

_"Okay so we'll take the photo and send it to Jesse. They'll freak out."_

_"Freak yes, but you think they'll buy it? Us getting married."_

_"We should send it to Mia too, she'll believe it and convince the guys."_

_"Your right, your sister is such a romantic she'll fall for it."_

_"I don't think it's far-fetched." Dom leaned back against the wall to get a better look at Letty's face, the disposable camera in his hands forgotten._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked nervously, she suddenly didn't feel as drunk as she was before._

_"I'm too drunk to have this conversation with you," Dom wiped his eyes as if he were seeing two of Letty._

_"Then maybe...we shouldn't converse at all."_  
_He seemed to know exactly what she had in mind and pulled her by the waist flush against his firm chest. Before she could gasp in surprise his lips were pressed to hers. Letty didn't hesitate and kissed him as he moved his lips over hers. She had waited too long not to milk everything she could out of the situation. She couldn't even pinpoint his taste, just that it was mixed with the alcohol and oh so good. She gripped his upper arms as he pushed her firmly into their room door and gripped her hips massaging them with his strong hands. She opened her mouth to him as they grew hungrier and in impatient. As they parted for air and his lips traced hot kisses down her neck and collar bone Letty closed her eyes and moaned softly eager to continue what he started._

_"Inside," She panted. She felt him fumble for the key card in his pocket and slip into the door all the while he sucked on her neck._

_They were even more clumsy when they got into the room, hands fumbling for the jacket of his tux she finally got it off his shoulders when she was suddenly in his arms and carried over to the chest of drawers in the corner near the door. He knocked off the hotel welcome plaque when he set her down on top of it and squeezed both her thighs so he was pinned between her legs. His lips met hers again a with feverish passion and urgency as she pulled him by his shirt collar closer to her and deeper into the kiss as their tongues danced with the other. One hand left her hip and made it's way under all the fabric of the wedding dress and inched up the inside of her thighs to her burning center that was yearning for his touch._

_His fingers grazed over her center and drew back teasingly massaging the inside of her thighs as she tore her lips away from his to cry out in pleasure. With her head tilted back and her throat exposed she felt him lick his way up her neck and she released louder moans because of it. Her thighs began to shake pulling Dom so tight against her she felt his erection probing her stomach. She scooted closer to the edge so she could grind on him but he lifted her up again and took them to the bed._

_"Let's take this slow." He said against her lips and she could only nod a response. He withdrew his hand from under the dress and caressed the side of her face as his kisses became gentle and languid. Full of ardor and lust as he kissed her lips hard and nibbled on her bottle lip like a delicious snack. It felt like they were kissing for a lifetime and they probably were but the euphoria crashed over them, and their movements became retarded._

_"Mmm, Dom we have to talk." She had finally gotten the control to break the kiss._

_"Yeah we do, sleep first?"_

_She sighed and fought back a yawn, she could barley keep her eyes open. "Okay, just don't forget we need to talk in the morning."_

_"I'll never forget that kiss, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said sleepily wrapping his arms around her. They fell into an undisturbed sleep moments after she smiled at his words._

Letty played with her ponytail nervously waiting for Dom to return. She kept looking down at her phone waiting for him to call and answer her million texts. Dom had a habit of forgetting to charge his phone so she summed it up to that, his phone had no charge. The very next time she saw him she was going to go for it and tell him the truth. Her feet dangled off the side of the bed as she waited, the phone beeped once for a text and she jumped at the chance. The message wasn't what she expected, it scared her to death.

* * *

**A/N: The weekend has just started! Love me again Tluvsdotty? More soon.**

**XO**


	17. Best friends don't do that (1)

**A/N: Back again. I can't believe some of you still wanted to kill me after the last chapter :P I'll try my best to ease up on the cliff hangers but sometimes I can't help myself. Anyway-Big thanks to the awesome reviewers who reviewed the last chapter, it's really great motivation to know that a few of you are enjoying it. This is chapter is for you guys I really hope you like it.**

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter seventeen-Best friends don't do that (1**)

Letty sped on very few occasions, she was sure the speed she moved with rivaled the flash. She had so many questions and couldn't get back to L.A fast enough. All the text said was that Lena had gotten into a car accident and that she was at Mercy General. Letty didn't even know her mother could text. Blind with panic, she took her wallet and phone and left the hotel immediately. She didn't have time to search for the others and tell them what had happened. She would call them when she got to the hospital and knew everything was okay because it had to be.

She drove in silence just thinking about the worse case scenario. Ever so often she'd feel the sting of tears but none fell. It was like her body was out of tears. Each scenario ended worse, they all made her stomach churn.

It all seemed like a blur, how many cars she passed, how carelessly she parked and how much crying she heard as she ran into the E.R.

"Excuse." Letty banged the desk and pitied the E.R receptionist for having to deal with people like her all day long. "Ortiz, I'm looking for Ortiz."

"Calm down mam," The older woman said calmly as she typed something into the computer in front of her.

"Just wait a second."

Letty didn't wait for the woman and stormed passed her.  
Catalena sat on a gurney bruised and broken up. Her yellow dress was stained with blood and barely looked like anything with all the rips. Her face was adorned with tiny scrapes, probably from glass and bruises from the impact.

"Ma?" Letty asked softly as she approached her. Letty took careful steps and her stomach clenched at the burning question. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done. She had a bandage on her left ear and a cast around her right hand.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't wearing my glasses." Lena sobbed into her palms. "I didn't see the...it's all my fault."

Lena looked horrible, apart from the bruises and bandages, she looked terrified. Letty realized that she would have to ask what was missing from the equation.

"Where's daddy?"

Lena sobbed even harder and Letty felt her knees buckle. She gripped the wall for support and her body temperature had suddenly dropped significantly. She could barely remember to breathe when the doctor came out from behind the double doors. He tried to talk to Lena but she was hysterical.

"Ms. Ortiz, we need your permission to operate." Lena didn't seem to register his words or the clipboard and pen he held put to her. Letty momentarily regained strength and took it from his hands. She had initially assumed that he was dead but if they wanted to operate then it meant there was still hope.

"Who are you?"

"Their daughter,"

"We need you're mother's permission. She's listed as his-"

Letty stopped with a wave of her hand and stopped in front of her mother.

"This man needs your permission to make daddy better okay. Nod if you understand?" Letty urged and Lena nodded slightly though Letty was sure she didn't get any of that. She looked at the doctor for confirmation and he reluctantly nodded his approval. Letty scribbled Catalena's signature on the dotted line and handed it to the doctor. He was gone before she had time to ask about her father's condition. Deep down she didn't want to, if it was too much then she didn't how she'd process it. Probably just as bad as her mother.

It was definitely not how she anticipated spending the night. Catalena was sobbing on her shoulder until an E.R was able to tend to her wounds. Lena wouldn't let go of Letty's shirt until she promised that she would be there when she got out. Letty wandered out of the E.R to use her phone and sat on the steps of the emergency exit where the sign clearly said no entry. While the phone rang she peeled off her jacket and took off the blouse she wore that was now soaked with blood along with the jacket. She was left with tank and jeans.

"Where the hell are you?" Vince yelled into the phone before she could get a word in. "I searched this entire hotel for you. We were about to file a police report."

"Really?"

"Well no, but we were really worried. Where are you?"

"L.A."

"Did you go after Dom yourself?"

"V no, it's not that. My parents got into an accident. I'm at the hospital."

"Damn girl, they okay?"

"I don't know about my dad yet but Lena is fine, she's just shaken up."

"I'm driving down there now."

"Vince no, I'm fine. And you're all pretty buzzed, if you want to be here then please wait till you sober up in the morning."

"Fine, but at least call Dom."

"I've been trying, you know he never charges his phone I keep getting voicemail so I sent him a text so I don't know when he'll get it."

"Listen I have to go before I get in with the E.R nurses about using my phone."

"Fine, you call if you need anything. Promise me,"

"I promise, I'll be okay. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Regardless, we'll be down there in the morning."

"Thanks Vince."

"Yeah girl. We'll talk."  
He hung up and sighed as the tension hindered her movements. She opened her phone again and tried Dom again. She hated that voicemail operator but with the slightest chance that he;d get it she still left a message. That was when the tears came down slowly.

"It's me again, I know we're fighting or whatever- I don't know where you are Dom but if you get this...I just really need you right now."

* * *

Letty peeped outside the door to make sure it was clear before she stepped out. She finished the message with her location and some sobbing. She doubted he'd get it and went back to the grey chairs she was seated on. A redheaded nurse was wheeling her mother out. Catalena didn't look any better except for cleaned up wounds and properly bandaged arm.

"We wanted to keep her overnight but she insist she stay with you." The young nurse said softly as Lena reached for her daughter's hand. Letty took it and clasped tightly. Lena's worries imprinted on Letty in that instance, what if she lost her father?

With the help of the nurse Letty adjusted her mother on the chair next to hers gripping on to the life she had proof of.

"What now?" Lena whispered.

"Now we wait." Letty squeezed her hand tighter and allowed her to rest her head on Letty's shoulder.

There was noway to be sure what time it was, Letty and Lena hadn't moved for what seemed like hours. Letty's tears had subsided but her tear stained face was still fixed in a frown. Lena had either fallen asleep or unconscious and hadn't spoken for hours. Letty's shoulder pained from the weight of a human on head on it, her phone had been vibrating but she didn't move to relieve either of them. She was numb. Too emotionally warn out to care about her physical state and the world around her. She needed him to lean on, and he was there, just like that. She didn't hear him or smell him coming. She looked down the hallway and there he was, she wasn't sure how long he had been leaning on the wall adjacent from them but she was thankful. Their eyes met and 'I am here for you' wasn't necessary. She could see it. The way he leaned against the wall, she could tell he had come to stay and for her.

"I got your text, and your voicemail." He whispered, eyes filled with concern staring at her and her mother.

She didn't nod and he couldn't be sure if she heard him or not. She had the greatest best friend in the world, she loved him on a microscopic level and she felt herself finally relent to the urging of tears. It wasn't loud, her mother was still motionless. Dom didn't make a move to console, just his presence was enough to calm her down. If she couldn't have him then she desperately needed a clone.

Lena woke an hour after Dom had arrived but hadn't acknowledged his presence either. The waiting room was now almost empty and Letty's mind wandered to her father, why hadn't someone spoken to them. She didn't want to believe that he was...

"Are you here for Enrique Ortiz?" It was a different doctor this time, he still wore scrubs.

Lena tried to get up on her own but the pain slowed her down. Letty helped her out and they approached the doctor. Dom stood back and let them talk.

"The operation was a success, however, he hasn't come to yet. We're waiting for the swelling to-"

"What are his chances?" Letty didn't want to hear any of his babbling, she'd rather rip the band-aid off.

"Very good, I'm almost certain that he'll be awake by tomorrow."

Lena was so relieved she could barely keep herself upright. She sunk back to the chair and sighed in relief.

"Are you in pain Mrs. Ortiz?" Lena waved him off, "It doesn't matter." She whispered, she wasn't at all concerned about her health.

"That means yes." Letty corrected Lena.

"I'll right her a prescription for some pain killers," He said to Letty quietly, "Get her home, staying in the hospital won't do her any good. You can bring her back for visiting hours tomorrow, he won't be awake before then anyway."

Letty nodded and looked back at Lena.

"Just check with the desk and make sure the contact information is correct and we'll contact you if anything changes."

"Thanks doctor," Letty looked to the desk, she had pissed off a lot of the nurses there.

"I'll take care of it." Dom told her, Letty didn't how he heard them.

"Thanks," She smiled at him, "I'm going to get her home."

"I'll stay and get her medicine. Be right behind you." She was so comforted by those words she didn't think he understood.

* * *

Letty closed her mother's bedroom door with a soft click. She didn't expect the day to take such a dark turn. She shook off her denim jacket and threw it onto the kitchen table. She was supposed to tell Dom she was in love with him, that was supposed to be the only thing she had to worry about, not her father's life and her mother's sanity. She knew Lena and the guilt would consume her from the inside out. She'd have major damage control in the morning.  
She crept through the small house, her mother's room was passed the kitchen and bathroom. Letty figured that if her and Dom's conversation resorted to yelling her mother would sleep peacefully. There was no telling what would come of their conversation.

When she got back out to the living room Dom was silently looking at the pictures on her mother's wall. The walls were painted a mustard yellow and her old furniture finished off the vintage look. Dom looked so out of place a midst the small furniture. His muscles bulked out under the leather jacket he wore. His big fingers ran across the various frames. His eyes lingered on one of Letty when she eighteen. She'd just graduated from highschool and half her face was turned away as she refused to take a picture.

"I think she'll be out for the night." Letty said softly. There wasn't a lot of space between them, it was already minutes to four so she didn't feel the need to speak loudly. She finally had time to ask all the questions she wanted, get it off her chest.

"So, what about Morgan?" Her curiosity wouldn't let up.

"What about her?" He bounced back nonchalantly with a shrug. "Everything is going to be fine Letty." She wrapped an arm around herself and remembered her father in. Realizing how easily she forgot, she felt like it was just her and Dom in the world. She knew deep down that the accident was another obstacle she would hide behind. She didn't want to wait any longer.

Totally defeated she crossed the small living room to him and wrapped her arms around his much larger body. He hugged her back tightly, his arms linked just above her bottom and his face perfectly snuggled in her neck. Of all their embraces, it felt different. Letty could feel it, it said I want you too. Just like a switch was flicked on. She couldn't spend another day as Dom's best friend. She gripped his jacket and slowly eased her way out of his grasp.

Letty found that he smelled strong and it turned her on. When she looked him in the eye she couldn't help that she wanted to remember his taste. So without thinking like Vince said she did too much of she cupped his jaw and kissed him. It wasn't a light brush of lips like they were naïve children. She told him exactly what she wanted when she covered his lips with hers. Things had gotten blurry after that.

She remembered cupping his cheek with her hand, reciprocating a simple gesture of sympathy and before she realized it, she'd slid her arms around him again, drawing his lips to hers. He didn't offer the slightest hint of resistance. They kissed, starting tentatively, but soon, heads tilted, lips opened and tongues wrestled and explored.

She thought she had imagined it when he pulled her tighter to him. She sighed into the kiss and automatically opened her mouth more for him.  
He tasted so good she couldn't believe she'd forgotten it. She pulled him with her and they clumsily stumbled into the picture frame adorned wall. As her back hit the wall a picture frame dropped to the floor. Letty lightly hissed at the sharp pain in her back and how it felt to have Dom pressed against her body.

He kissed her hungrily and forcefully making her reciprocate with equal hunger and fervor. She couldn't get enough. She was making up for lost time and suddenly their clothing were offending. She roughly yanked his jacket and dragged it off his shoulders. While he pushed harder into her pressing them to the wall. Her hand slid under his black t-shirt exploring every ridge and contour, caressing skin where ever she could get her hands on. He felt incredibly firm under eager fingertips, she scratched his abs and clawed at his skin positive that she was scarring him. His hand was tangled in her raven hair and the other pressed to the wall gripping it like he was trying not to loose control with just a kiss.

The nagging for air became to intense and the burning in her chest rivaled the burning between her legs so she pulled away and gasped as his kisses traveled to her jaw and down her neck. Her skin burned under his lips and she found it difficult to be quiet, she whimpered every time he sucked at her skin. She became agitated and felt trapped in her tank top as his kisses traveled lower. He sucked and nipped at her sensitive spot just under her earlobe making her mouth hang open releasing a quiet sensual moan. She felt herself slipping to the ground as his continued attention to that spot sent her in a blissful state of oblivion where her knees didn't function. He caught her before she fell and hoisted her in the air and pressed her into the wall again. More picture frames fell but neither of them cared as he took her lips captive in a smashing bruising kiss running his tongue over hers and exploring her mouth like she was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

She felt like her skin was burning for his touch, he seemed to have the same assessment and slowly set her feet on the floor. His hands left tingling sensations as they ventured down her arms and back and then latched on to her waist, pulling her tighter against him. She moaned into his mouth, as she felt him grow in his jeans, pressing against her. She could feel herself grow open and wet. With unbelievable smooth and swift movements he hooked his fingers to the edge of her tank and tore it over her head flinging it behind him. It fell on the already dim lamp casting the room in an even softer light.  
He stared at her deeply as he pulled away from her lips and walked them over to the couch. His eyes grazed over her half naked body, clad in only her jeans and black lace bra.

He set her down and crawled over her settling between her legs and kissing her lips again. She tangled herself with him wrapping her legs around his wait and her arms around his neck. His hands began roaming and settled around her breast, the initial touch made her jerk under him somehow losing their balance and falling off the small couch and ending up on the carpeted floor. Letty liked the new position and crawled over him just like he had done. She flipped her hair over her left shoulder as she leaned down to meet his lips. She ground against his growing bulge without any conscious thought and felt his hips jerk against her own. She bit back a moan and continued to lead the kiss.

His arms circled her back and rubbed the tiny beads of sweat in circles. She ground against him again, this time it seemed she teased him too much and he flipped them. The coffee table was pushed back as he crushed her under his weight kissing her like he was angry. His fingers tangled in her hair for a few moments and then slid to her neck and then down her chest lightly flickering her nipples on his way down. His fingers worked feverishly on his way down teasing her soft skin. She relinquished his lips to kiss and suck at the flesh of his neck, giving his eyes the freedom to guide his hands.

His fingers hooked into the waistband of her jeans, to Letty's surprise he pulled it down her legs without undoing the button. Once her legs were bare she realized just how real things had gotten. They had passed the point of no return two kisses ago. He ventured back up to her and took her lips again. He kept his hands on her hips and they worked there way down to her thighs. Letty arched off the carpet for a brief second then he continued kneading his fingers on the inside of her thighs. Slowly rubbing around her burning core but never touching her where she needed him most. He tore his lips from hers and bit down on her neck.

He lifted his arms above his head and she dragged the garment off him, breaking their kiss, only at the very last moment and re-engaging it again as soon as his mouth was free. She tossed it behind her, this time they missed her mother's antique furniture She felt his fingers fumbling along the back strap of her bra and she let out a throaty moan at the anticipation. She took his head in her hands and drew his lips from her skin so that she could look in to his eyes. No actual words were exchanged but he heard her loud and clear. She felt his lips shift into a grin and she ran her tongue along his teeth as she felt his finger work the clasp until it came undone.

She experienced an intense rush of arousal as the undergarment gave and freed her full breasts and straining nipples. They didn't remain free for long, but she liked the restraints a lot more as large, strong hands cupped and caressed the flesh of her breasts. His groan harmonized with her moan as his thumb found, circled and flicked the hard nubs of her nipples. The pit of her stomach coiled and she wanted to cry out in frustration and need, instead she drew her fingernails across the length of his broad shoulders hoping her message got across that she approved. Her arms surrounded his head as she pressed his face into her breasts. His tongue flicked out and lapped into her cleavage. She let him repeat himself before she guided his mouth to the left and her sensitive nipple. He let her guide him only so far. His lips, tongue and teeth became teasing. His teeth nipped and tested the flesh of her breast. She tried to drag his head closer, but it resisted her.

She could feel him, hot, hard and throbbing through his jeans as she ground the dampness of her panties along the ridged length of him. He finally relented went she made a soft cry of frustrated dissatisfaction and dug her nails into his scalp. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, sealing his lips to her flesh while his teeth nipped and toyed at her tender little erection before his wet tongue soothed and flicked with every swipe.  
She shuddered at the heat and arched up into him. She felt justified as his mouth felt amazing on her breasts as he shifted and repeated himself on her other breast.

His lips moved down her torso kissing her stomach. It was so soft and chaste she almost giggled with a childlike happiness. He licked down to her navel and continued with his kisses down her body. He blew his warm breath teasingly along the waistband of her panties and without much warning hooked his teeth into it and dragged it down her thighs. The heat of his mouth running down her thighs ignited something feral within her and she moaned out loud. The caution was thrown out the window and her legs twitched trying to keep him captive between her legs. Her panties hung on her left ankle when he released them and kissed his way back up her almost dripping sex.

He leaned in to taste her warm flesh and Letty felt like she was getting high for the very first time. She arched her body towards him, eyes closed and mouth opened when he finally finished the long drag of his tongue. Her thighs quaked and she wanted him to keep his lips on her forever. It was scary how in sync they were, he slipped his tongue into her folds and Letty went crazy from the pleasure.

Her moans fueled him and made him more forceful with his movements. He hooked his arms around her thigh bringing her down on his mouth.

Dom moved his lips over the top of the small bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, and kissed it, flicking his tongue around her clit and watching as her mouth dropped open. He let his eyes flutter closed as he continued to work on her. He rolled his head around, fluttering his tongue over her clit every couple of seconds before pulling it between his lips and letting it go before starting at the base of her folds again. The position she was in she felt like the next touch would send her spiraling out of control.

Letty swallowed audibly and gasped when she felt him go lower, trembling when she felt the hot, wet sensation of his tongue on her once again. All she wanted to do was scream his name out loud , but instead she bit her lip and squirmed, whimpering when he used his large hands to spread her legs as wide as they would go. She didn't think it could get better but he proved her wrong and inserted two of his fingers inside her moist heat.

Dom thrust his fingers into her curling them up until he was buried deep within her, causing her walls to clamp slightly around his fingers. His thumb swirled over her clit and her entire body shook with pleasure, and her eyes fluttered shut. She was so close she couldn't believe how he surpassed her expectations and made her dreams seem like a school girl fantasy. It was even different from what she had with Miles, it wasn't playful it was passionate and intense.

It was two people in love with each other connecting in the most intimate way.

She sighed, frustrated with an insatiable need for him inside her. She tugged on his arm and he slowly made his way back up to her waiting lips.  
She tugged at the button on his jeans that didn't seem to budge. It frustrated her but it finally snapped open much to her delight. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and boxers and tugged, but without much effect. He seemed too busy with her lips and massaging her breast to notice her efforts and although she was pleased with his attention, she wanted more. She wanted the once tasted, feeling of him deep inside her. The only way of quenching the furnace that burned in her core with every touch. He noticed when she arched her back breaking the contact between their crotches and pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees.  
He responded and sucked harder at her breast pushing her rather firmly back down making her groan. Her hand found his erection and wrapped around it, skimming her fist up along its hot, hard and pulsing length. She drew her fist higher coating her fingers and then reversed her movement, jacking his length with slow, even strokes that synced with his sucking mouth and squeezing hands.

His head lifted from her breasts and she could see him grit his teeth as he threw his head back, his hips jerked, thrusting up into her fist. He hissed her name with passion and desire on a long, slow breath. She felt her own juices flood as her sex flamed with need.

He shifted down and forward to place himself over her. Her fist slid to his base and finally she let go as he began rubbing the head of his member between her full, swollen lips until it found her opening.

His hands left her breasts and traveled down her sides. His fingertips traced the ridges and valleys of her ribs to come to rest on her waist and hips. The moment froze there as they looked into each other's eyes and they steadied their breathing in anticipation. She felt her thighs tremble and then with gentle guidance from his hands she no longer needed to. She clawed at his shoulders and he brought her up with him in a sitting position. She gasped and her breath hitched as she slid down his length. Her flesh resisted and welcomed him, creating a friction that made her cry out in pleasure. She clenched at him as gravity and his guiding hands worked together to impale her upon him. She released his shaft and her hands clutched at his forearms, then his biceps and finally his shoulders.

She blinked rapidly as she tried to process the height of pleasure she felt before she let her eyelids flutter closed to better appreciate the feelings in the darkness they provided as he filled her. She sucked in air through her nose and mouth after a powerful thrust and tried to stifle her loud moans by biting her lip as she came to rest with him fully inside her.  
The tips of his fingers stroked her back, lightly tracing her spine. She murmured his name in response but she was too gone to think clearly. Slowly, they began the dance of thrust and roll, rise, fall and grind. Their lips met and parted. Tongues dueled and explored as their pace increased. Their voices rose in promise and threat, then dwindled down to incoherent moans. He trusted harder and she saw him grit his teeth. Her own lower lip was pinned behind her teeth, so hard, she feared she drew blood with her attempts to be quiet.

Waves of pleasure washed through her, making her nerves tingle and the furnace inside her blaze. The flames licked at her sanity, each thrust making them hotter, each grinding joining of bodies drove them higher and further off the edge. She felt her insides melt and turn to goo as her body couldn't contain her pleasure any more. Her orgasm ripped through her washing away thought and the world, the consequences of what they'd done. Her walls gripped at him, clasping at his hard filling shaft. She felt him inside her, grow, pulse and subside. When it finally ended they were both gulping for air and her sex was still clenched at him.

She gazed into his eyes as she loosened the death grip she had around him, the only thing she thought... _You had_ _better love me because best friends don't do that._

Her forehead slumped to his shoulder as her body went boneless against his. She wasn't surprised to see her fingernails had left little red crescents on his skin.  
He shifted and guided her until she was draped across his chest and lying on the floor. In silence they lay together, Letty not as terrified as she was before because after what they did there was nothing to hide behind or under. So many things she wanted to say to him but part of her held those words back. She snuggled into his chest and enjoyed her piece of heaven, how long it would last...was a mystery.

* * *

**XO**

**LEE**


	18. Lovers do that (2)

**A/N: We all know I don't like dragging things out and all good things must come to an end so ANGST is almost done. I needed a time out after the last chapter which was a bitch to write so I'm glad you guys liked it as much as you did. A lot of you have perceptions about the morning after but it's going to go down a lot differently than you imagined.**

**To my awesome reviewers Thank You so much for your continued support I really appreciate it.**

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter eighteen- Lovers do that (2)**

Dom rubbed Letty's back soothingly, she still lay quietly on his chest. It'd probably been an hour and she knew they had to get up before the sun began to rise and her mother stirred awake. She stirred on top of him mindlessly rubbing her bare chest on his and her sweat moist hair in his face. She heard him chuckle and felt the rumble from his chest. She slowly sat up and he came up with her resting his back against the couch they'd almost made love on. She turned around to face him biting her lips and trying her best to ignore the fact that they were both naked.

"So..." She began nervously. She looked to the floor ahead of her and spotted his t-shirt. She reached out for it and dragged it over her head so he wouldn't have to stare at her boobs while the most important conversation of their friendship was going on. He followed her thinking and dragged his boxers and jeans back on, he neglected buckling his belt but Letty could now focus on finding words. It was different than what she first imagined, she felt less awkward and more comfortable.

"Can I ask you something," she didn't think he'd be the first break the ice but she wasn't complaining.

"Go ahead." Their eyes met in a strange stare where she couldn't decipher anything in his eyes.

"I thought you didn't want this," he gestured between them, "don't get me wrong, I'm glad it happened but what changed your mind? It's not because of your dad is it?"

"Dom slow down," she was grinning from _'I'm glad it happened'_ but his statement still confused her. "Why did you think I didn't want this? I've wanted it for a very long."

"Letty you're not making any sense. If you wanted this then why were you acting so weird, and crying about it when Morgan told you?"

"Told me what? What are you talking about? That fight Morgan and I had in the bathroom at Cilla's? She basically told me to back off she already has you, what was I supposed to do Dom? Swallow it an be okay like I've been trying to do for years..." She trialed off once she realized what she admitted to him. He looked stunned as well and leaned forward to cup both hands around her face. The moment his hands touched her skin she felt teary eyed.

"She did what? That's not right. She told me she told you-"

"Told me what? Dom you have to help me out here."

"Morgan," Dom released his grip on her, "She told me she told you that I'm in love with you. That night at the pier what did you think I was talking about?"

_"And-about what she said. Morgan, what she told you…" He trailed off nervously and Letty felt him stiffen. The expression he wore worried her, he looked sad._

_"About what Morgan said to you…I wanted to apologize."_

_Letty was so confused, had Morgan told Dom about their turf war in the bathroom, or was he talking about two other occasions she spoke out of bounds to Letty._

_"What exactly did she say?"_

_"You really want me to say it?"_

_"No…guess not."_

_"I feel like I'm on replay. What she said, it's not going to change us. I'm going to try my hardest that we stay the same."_

_"If I was worried that Morgan-or anyone else for that matter was going to change our friendship I would do something about it."_

_"Good, so you're not at all bothered about what she said. Don't you want to ask me anything?"_

_"No, in fact I don't want to talk about it at all. I wanna go and find the moon." _

"I wasn't sure. I just thought you meant you wouldn't let your relationship with her affect our friendship. Why would she tell me that?"

"Because I told her to."

"I can't believe you brought Morgan into something as personal as that with us. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Realizing how pointless they're argument was Letty didn't bother answering, it's not like she had time to list to him all the reasons since he probably did the same thing for the same reason.

"I'm not sure how it happened," He said softly and looked away from her. Letty had never seen Dom look so vulnerable apart from the night she held him after his father died. She secretly loved that talking about his feelings for her did that to him. "I guess it happened over night because one morning I couldn't get over how beautiful you are-inside out. I just wanted to tell you how amazing you are every chance I got..." Letty blushed at his honest tone but didn't hide it from him, there wasn't much she could hide from him after she'd just surrendered to him. "I couldn't deal with the idea of you not feeling the same way, it's been brewing for a while and I guess I just needed to talk to someone about it. I couldn't talk to my best friend about it, Vince wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and Mia would have planned our wedding before you even knew."

"So you confided in Morgan?"

"I was just picking up food at Cha Cha Cha, ran into her and we began talking. Before the end of the night I told her everything about us, including how I felt about you."

Letty smirked and couldn't be mad at him for confiding in the biggest bitch he could have found in L.A. Just hearing him speak about her like she thought about him was enough to render her love-struck.

"How exactly do you feel about me?" She just needed to hear him say it.

"Letty, I'm in love you, in fact I can't remember a time when I wasn't in love with you. It's crazy how well we fit together and I don't think I'd be able to live without you ever again so just do me a favor and tell me you want me too."

She nodded with a contagious smile and crawled to him until she was straddling him.

"Uh-uh, I wanna hear you say it..."

"Okay have it your way," Her arms snaked around his neck and brought his lips to hers. Her head felt light as he stole her breath in a languid and passionate kiss. Her lungs could have shrunk but she wouldn't care because she felt so loved whenever he put his lips on hers. " tell me how you think I feel about you." She whispered when they parted.

"Hmm, I think I need more evidence." He leaned in for a kiss but she was laughing so hard her head tipped back which left her neck exposed and Dom saw it as the next best thing.

"Are we really going to do this?" She tried to ask Dom but he was enamored with the skin on her neck and nuzzled it with his nose.

"I think we are, but," He pulled away and brushed back the hair out of her eyes with his hand, "There's something I need to do first."

"What?"

"I can't exactly start a new relationship when technically I'm still in one. I'll go talk to Morgan."

"I should go too, there's somethings I need to say to her."

"Now is not the time to be getting arrested. Besides you have to stay and take care of your mom and wait for the call from the hospital."

Letty rolled her eyes and was irritated to her core that she wouldn't get to confront Morgan.

"I dropped her off at the club last night when I got your text so I'll check there first."

"Dom it's after five in the morning."

"You're right, I should take a shower before I leave." He stood and reached out to her so Letty could take it. They stood among the almost trashed living room and looked around.

"Go ahead and shower I'll clean up so my mother doesn't kill me with one hand if she wakes up and sees her house like this."

"Let me help you."  
Letty stepped back and let him push the couch back to it's original position, she couldn't help but stare at the way his muscles flexed with the labor. She was already sensitive and he'd just single handily ignited her again.

"Dom?"

"Yeah?" He stood up straight with his hands on his hips watching to see if the couch was straight and was oblivious to the sensual lust behind Letty's eyes.

"You want you're shirt back?" She asked rhetorically as she tore the shirt over her head and flung it back on the ground approaching him slowly. His arms were open and ready for her long before she was in arms length and puckering her lips. She went weak as his lips tasted hers. Letty realized it wasn't just the reaction of their first kiss, it'd be like that every time they touched, made love. If she didn't already know that what they had was real, she knew then.

"I love you so much." She whispered against his lips when they parted for air. He smiled against her lips when he recaptured them with his own. She was pressed to the wall within seconds of her declaration.

* * *

Letty's morning was a mixture of emotions, she hurt like lovesick puppy when Dom left after _their_ shower, she grew nervous when the hospital hadn't called by ten o' clock and relieved when Letty's mother woke almost as her usual self scolding Letty to get some rest. So when she woke midday she was surprised to hear her mother laughing hysterically. She opened her mother's bedroom door and her heart almost burst at Vince, Jesse and Leon charming the apron off Lena. Dom wasn't there and she was a bit disappointed at that.

They were all in the kitchen either holding a plate of food or glasses of fruit punch.

"Look who woke up." Jesse grinned with a mouth full of potato pie.

"I brought reinforcements." Vince said grinning. Letty entered the kitchen and hugged him tightly. She was lucky to have the support of her friends even though Dom was more than enough she could never have too much.

"Hospital call yet?" she didn't want to dampen the mood but she needed to ask. Lena shook her head no and refilled Leon's glass with her free hand. Letty wouldn't even waste her breath telling her mother she should be resting and not cooking a three course meal for her friends but Lena lived for it.

By three o'clock Letty had grown impatient of Dom's absence and the silence from the hospital. She had spent the time washing her mother's dishes with Leon and helping Jesse and Vince keep Lena's mind off the accident. They were a big help and Lena reveled in the attention. Lena was taking a nap on the couch while the boys watched titanic on tape and Letty was refraining from call Dom like a jealous girlfriend. Though she'd have good reason, it wasn't in her character.

By the time Jack and Rose were hanging on for dear life the house phone had rang. Lena jolted awake and Letty was squeezing the numbness out of her fingers before she picked up the phone. She listened for a few moments and by her relieved smile they all could tell it was good news.

"He's awake and asking for a glass of whiskey."

"I knew he'd be okay. You worry too much."  
Letty almost brought up how much of a mess Lena was last night just to debunk her ridiculous statement directed at Letty. That was how she knew Lena would be okay, no one she loved that much could irritate her that much.

"I'll go change so we could go to the hospital."  
Letty nodded and was left with the guys.

"Lena is like your opposite, if you didn't look like her I would convince you you were adopted." Leon joked and Letty agreed silently. She just had one more thing to worry about. She didn't want to believe it but could Morgan possibly talk him out of breaking up with her. She didn't really know how their relationship worked. How he felt about Morgan.

"Don't worry about it, if he had to choose between you and her...then he's an idiot because there isn't any competition." Vince assured her and Letty put some serious thought into how passive her expressions were.  
Letty nodded, but by the next five minutes when her mother declared she was almost ready for the fifth time Letty heard his engine roar from outside. Vince winked at her and she ran to the door like a dog would do to greet it's master.

She swung open the door before he made it up the steps and ran down to meet him. "So it's done?" She didn't have time to be sentimental about his break-up.

"It's done. It's me and you."

"It's not too soon is it?"

"Letty, I've waited years for you. I'm not waiting another second."

"Okay." She said eagerly swooning from the things he said to her. She fell into his open arms and it wasn't long before his lips were on hers. She knew for a fact they were not best friends anymore, they were more than that.

* * *

**A/N: Dotty is like the best gift ever after I toyed with you for sixteen chapters but I still have a treat for you, Letty has unfinished business with Morgan and Miles makes an appearance.**

**XO**


	19. Promises

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I have more time to focus on ANGST now which is sad because it's ending, you know I don't like to my stories to drag. One or two more chapters after this so thanks to everyone who read and big thanks to the awesome reviewers you really motivate me.**

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter nineteen- Promises.**

Letty was driving home when her phone rang, most likely it was Dom. She'd spent two weeks at home helping Lena when her father got out of the hospital. It wasn't the ideal way she wanted to spend the first two weeks of a new relationship but she didn't have much of a choice.

"I'm on the road already Dom."

"Good, we're just finishing up at the garage. How about dinner tonight?"

"Like a date?"

"People in relationships do it all the time."

"You're right, it's going to take a lot to get used to that."

"So dinner?"

"We're on, I'll see you when I get back."  
Being away from him was hard enough when she just wanted to be with him all day, she remembered the night he drove down to see her. It was probably two days after he had broken up with Morgan.

_"You sure you guys will be okay?"_

_"Fine, it just for a couple weeks right."_

_"Yeah when my dad gets out of the hospital he's going to need a lot of help and Lena can only do so much with one hand."_

_"Take your time, I'll try to drive down every chance I get."_

_"Okay, you should go."_

_"Yeah, I really should go."_

_They both began laughing at Dom's arms still stationed around her waist._

_"Dom you have to go."_

_"I know, I know." he bent to kiss her still._  
_She leaned up to kiss him now aware more than she ever was how much taller he was. She would live on his kisses all day if she could, he was a damn good kisser. He was demanding yet gentle a balance Letty appreciated. She also loved the way he touched her, it was so subtle she didn't know when she was pushed to the side of the car because she suddenly felt the cool metal on her skin as he continued to taste her tenderly. His hand had somehow found it's way under her shirt lightly running his fingers over her back, she jerked away from his lips when it began to hurt that she couldn't touch him like she wanted to._

_"We should cool it," She was very aware of the moisture between her legs and couldn't believe one kiss had done that to her body._

_"Right. I would if I could help it. I'll try not to loose control."_

_She shook her head and grabbed him by his shoulders so she could flip them. She roughly slammed him into the side of his car._

_"I'm all about losing control," she pressed her body into his and felt him wrap his arms around her waist keeping her to him. "But maybe we shouldn't on the lawn of a retirement community."_

_"I see your point."_  
_She leaned off him and looked back at the small house, "I should go in."_

_"You know two weeks is a long time without you."_

_"It's not that long. You've gone longer before."_

_"True, before I got to have to sex with you but just to get you through. The second you get back, I'll make sure that you can't stand to be touched by anyone but me." He whispered it in her ear and pulled back with an innocent smile, "Now you have something to look forward to."_

_"I was going to be fine...it's you I'm worried about."_

_"Well give me something to look forward to."_

_"Talk is cheap!" She gripped the buckle of his belt and teasingly ran her fingers over the waistband of his jeans._

_"Okay enough of that." He caught her hands and tore them away from his pants, "before you get me in trouble." He kissed her forehead lovingly and squeezed her arm as he let her go._

She couldn't wait to see him, start over as his girlfriend. She wondered how much would change between them. But before she could try and be the best girlfriend she couldn't let go what Morgan had done. It was one thing for her to lie to Letty but what really pissed Letty off was Morgan breaking Dom's trust. He didn't deserve that and now more than ever she felt like defending him. There was only so much rage he'd take out on a woman, something Letty could get away with. She pulled up to the club and kept her engine running knowing she wasn't going to be long.

The back entrance wasn't guarded and foolishly unlocked. Letty assumed they didn't get much angry girlfriends, lucky for her. The club was mostly empty except for a few workers and a the bartender wiping glasses behind the counter. She climbed a spiraling metal staircase and rudely opened the door that said office on the front. Morgan was there, sitting behind her desk now frowning when she saw Letty.

"Can't say that I'm surprised-" Lettty cut her off and slammed her fist on the desk she sat behind. Morgan looked scared and rightfully so.

"You're a piece of shit Morgan!"

"He chose you Letty, isn't that enough?" She stood up seemingly hurt by Dom's choice even though she was in the wrong.

"I don't care about you screwing me over Morgan, you mean nothing to me but he trusted you and you fucked with his mind. That I won't stand for."

"So I wanted him for myself, sue me but that didn't even work." She piped down and folded her arms almost teary eyed, "If it makes you feel any better-even after I told him that you didn't feel the same way he still talked about you all the time. It wasn't like I could compete. He would have gone back to you eventually."

"You're seriously not trying to make me feel bad for you, what you did is unforgivable and the only reason your face is intact is for Dom's sake so consider this me putting it nicely. Stay the hell away from Dom!" She stared deeply into Morgan's eyes making sure her threat got across before storming out the way she came in. Her right hand burned, she wanted to hit her so badly. She gripped the wheel tighter remembering how Dom looked at her after she almost beat Alanis half to death. She'd never experienced such blind rage before and although Morgan deserved it she couldn't be that person and disappoint Dom anymore. She took out her phone and called him as she got closer to the garage, she didn't know if she had time to go home and change before he took her to dinner, it was almost eight.

"Morgan just called me." he said before she had time to talk. She rolled her eyes not the least bit interested in what he had to say. "What'd she say?"

"I couldn't hear with all the crying."

"Bitch deserved it."

"Letty," She heard the strain in his voice. "We're done."

"I know, now I'm done with her too. Don't worry, I didn't touch her."

"I didn't think you did. Are you close?"

"Do I have time to go home and change?"

"Reservation isn't until ten, you have plenty of time. Stop by the garage, the guys left and I really need to see you."

"I'll be there in five." She smiled as she hung positive that he wore the same stupid grin.

* * *

Letty had barely shut off her engine before she was pulled out of the car and pinned against the side of her vehicle by Dom's weight.

"Missed you." He mumbled before he took her lips and silenced any response she had. She pulled him tighter and wrapped her arms around his neck showing him she missed him as much as he did her.

He pulled away and looped his finger in the belt loop of her denim shorts leading her inside behind him.

"How's your dad?"

"Good, he moving around on his own now, he still gets headaches but he's getting better everyday."

"Good, and Lena?"

"Her cast is off and she's the same pain in the ass she was before the accident. How were things here?"

"Candy broke up with Vince, we got two new regulars and Jesse and Leon had the don't break 'our Letty's heart' talk with me."

She chuckled at that and looked around the deserted garage sparking an idea in her head.

"Don't they know you were mine first?" He was behind her whispering in her ear almost making her moan. She turned around swiftly and made her way to the hood of his Charger. Once she spread her legs he realized what she was thinking and seemed more than please with the idea as he crossed the garage to her.

She tilted her head up, looked at him and whispered, "Touch me, make me yours, promises were made," and proceeded to push the shirt off his shoulders. He was nestled between her legs shirtless and at her mercy. She rained soft kisses over his chest, as his shirt hit the floor, he enfolded Letty in his arms and kissed her passionately. Two weeks of need was released in that one kiss as a wave of electricity passed between them. They clung to one another with a wild urgency that threatened to consume them both. They drew apart briefly, surfaced for air then came together again in an instant like two magnets, unable to resist the attraction.

The kiss deepened and their tongues engaged in a dance, teasing and hinting at the pleasure to come. Letty's heart beat wildly as Dom tugged her shirt free. Within moments, her top joined Dom's on the floor and their heated skin made full contact. She reached up and clasped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, trying to imprison him with her mouth. Dom broke free of their kiss and turned his focus on the soft hollow of her neck.

Letty let out a disappointed whimper, but her protest transformed to a purr of contentment as Dom trailed his tongue down her neck, to the valley between her breasts. He curled his fingers under the clasp of her bra and undid it with a quick motion. Her breath caught in her throat as his mouth ravaged her flesh and his tongue teased her nipple to full arousal. If she thought their first time was amazing then their second time was some kind futuristic pleasure that wasn't known to man.

Eager for him to be just as exposed as she was, Letty worked at the buckle of his jeans. Before she could get very far, Dom shifted her in his arms and laid over her on his hood. In one swift motion, he kicked his pants down his legs finishing the job she had started. The sight of his chiseled body and the state of his arousal served to make Letty even more excited. She wanted him and couldn't wait any longer, so she grabbed his arms and pulled him roughly down towards her.

As he descended to meet her, Dom took control of the situation. He straddled her, grabbed her wrists with one hand, and pinned them above her head. She was trapped beneath him and he used that opportunity to let his free hand explore her exposed skin. Kissing her deeply, he brushed his thumb back and forth over her right nipple. He smiled knowingly as the tip hardened with every stroke. Letty let out a cry, and writhed beneath him, trying to break free so she could touch him.

Dom continued to fondle her breast as if he had never touched her before, and before another frustrated whimper could cross her lips, he silenced her with a forceful, demanding kiss. Eventually, he moved his mouth down to nip at the sensitive tissue of her other breast while she whimpered and moaned, signalling her growing arousal. Finally, when he sensed that his caresses had brought her close to the edge; he helped her remove her boots and shorts and then embraced her once again, feverishly drinking in the scent of her heated flesh.

Letty gripped his shoulder and ran her fingers over his muscles while he traced a pattern around her navel, licking and sucking her skin as he went. As his mouth made its way lower, towards her center, Dom found his progress impeded by her lacy underwear. Letting out a growl of frustration, he hooked his hand under the waistband and it pulled down. Released from the last piece of clothing that separated them, Letty couldn't think of the reasons why she deprived herself of it for so long. Dom's hot breath traveled up her inner thigh and focused on the throbbing area between her legs. When his tongue arrived at its destination and began to stroke her, all rational thought deserted her and she lost herself in the sensations washing over her.

While she arched her body towards him, trying to signal her increasingly desperate need, desperate to have him inside her, Letty begged him to end her exquisite torture, but Dom wanted to take his time and fulfill his promise.

He lifted his head and said, "Don't rush me. Like you said, promises were made."  
His statement made her head spin and in a daze she gave herself over to the feelings building up inside her. She should have told him that it was done but he resumed his exploration of her core and within moments, waves of ecstasy engulfed her as she climaxed.

Just when she thought that she could go no higher, he moved his hand over her mound, parted her lips and buried his fingers in her wetness. Shudders of pleasure ran through her as his touch teased her closer and closer to another peak. Sensing that she was ready to come, Letty wanted the distance between them gone. Impatiently, she pulled his hand away from her core, wrapped her legs around his back, and ground her hips into his. His throbbing erection pulsed against the soft flesh of her abdomen and she released a low moan into his ear. It said more than enough.

She positioned herself to receive him eager to remember what he felt like, it felt like he tried to reach the deepest part of her, driving into her with a force that elicited an animal cry of pleasure from her. She pushed her hips up to meet his thrust and whispered in his ear, "Deeper." Using her muscles to get what she wanted, she gripped his shaft and pulled him even closer.

It was an earth-shattering truth how right they felt together. There was a connection between them that she had not imagined was possible with another human being. As their rhythm increased, Letty's body began to quiver. The waves of her orgasm took over as her body and she screamed his name.  
As Letty cried out for him, wild and unfettered on the hood of his car he surrendered to his own delirium, letting his climax take control. They faded into each other together at that very moment, if they had been observed, it would've been almost impossible to tell where she ended and he began.

"You realize you've just taken care of my top three fantasies right?" He said once he caught his breath.

"I know, this car was hot before but now it's... I don't even know."

* * *

They couldn't be sure how much time passed as they laid on the hood recovering but Letty's phone shook them right back into the real world. She tried putting on her underwear and digging in the pocket of her shorts for her phone but failed miserably. The phone eventually stopped ringing so she continued getting dressed. Dom followed just at a languid pace.

Clearing her throat like they had been doing paper work for the last couple hours she grabbed her phone again and quickly checked the missed call.

"I should get ready for dinner."

"Pick you up at ten."  
She nodded and left slowly almost unable to walk properly. She heard him chuckle at her jelly legs and ignored it, she was too damn satisfied to have a problem with anything.

Once she was back on the road her phone rang again, it was Miles again.

"Thank God you picked up."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, the dinner was pushed up a week. Can you make it tonight?"  
She froze at his question, could she really?

* * *

**A/N: imjustwriting-maybe I'll have some redemption for Morgan in the next chapter for your sake.**

**Sorry for the name mix up it was taken from my non fiction work**

**XO**


	20. Transitioning

**A/N: I have so much love for you reviewers you guys are just as passionate about my work as I am, I feel like we write it together and I really appreciate it. This is my last chapter :( I was going to write Lena's wedding for another purpose but decided against it. Thanks again for allowing me to break your hearts for a couple chapters, I hope all the almost strokes and heart attacks and some of you plotting my murder lol was worth it.**

**XO**

* * *

**ANGST**

**Chapter twenty- Transitioning.**

Dom had walked right in around half past nine. Letty was running around in a small black dress with one heel on and the other in her hand. Her room was a haze of perfume, body wash and hairspray.

"So you're not ready yet." Dom said from the doorway holding a single red rose.

"Is that for me?" she was smiling at the new found romance in Dom.

"Nope, it's for my other girlfriend." He teased her and pulled her into his arms kissing her lips gently.

"It never gets old does it?" She asked rhetorically.  
He shook his head and kissed her nose. "So could you put on your shoes so we could leave."

The guilt choked her up but she had said yes to Miles ages before and she had to keep her promise, "Right about tonight," she looked down not able to stomach his reaction to her news, "Rain check?"

"You just changed your mind?"

"No Dom, it's just that I have plans."

He frowned and stepped away from her taking her rose with him.

"What's so important that you have to cancel our first date?"

"I promised Miles I'd go to some company dinner with him to keep him company a month ago."

"You're blowing me off to go on a date with your ex? Do you hear how messed up you sound."

"He isn't an ex, we were really just friends."

"We were just friends-" He gestured between them, "you and him were not friends last time I checked you don't have sex with your friend."

"Dom calm down. I owe him for something okay."

"Letty why can't you understand where I'm coming from, how would you feel if I went out with Morgan again."

"It's not the same thing." She was frustrated that she couldn't word out what she and Miles were, " Miles and I are not-we're not'-" Dom was out her room storming toward the front door. She ran after him and lost the other heel she had on so it ended up in her hand with other one.

"Dom please Miles is really just a good friend. I can honestly say we wouldn't be together if it wasn't for him."  
She searched his face for the smallest hint of acceptance but she saw none. It was done, after all and she grew up with him, she knew very well he didn't like sharing his toys on the playground. Her phone beeped and she knew it was Miles but she wouldn't dear look at the phone screen with all the tension.

"Have fun tonight." His tone contradicted his words and he walked out of her apartment leaving her completely destroyed.

* * *

"Well hello gorgeous. You have just made all the other black dresses in the world cry like bitches." Miles leaned in for a kiss out of habit but she turned her face and it landed on her cheek.

"Sorry, force of habit." he looked at her apologetically in his black tux.

"It's okay, no damage was done."

"Why are you so dressed up, I thought the plan was to make fun of the idiots dressed like you are."

"Can't a man put on a tux and go to high class function because he feels to?"

"I smell a girl." Letty teased but he shook his head.

"Ready?"

"I'm at your disposal for the next two hours."

"Could be one and half, I just wanna show my face and get out as fast as possible." He opened the door for her and slipped in next to her. The driver ignored them both and pulled on to the road.

"Hmm so this is how you live on a regular day?"

"Father insists."

"So how loaded are you really?"

"I'm not in the market for a black widow but when I am I'll let you know."

"Cocky, I wouldn't marry you if you were the last rich man on earth. Now who's the girl you're trying painfully hard to impress."

"Got me there, her name's Regina."

"What's her story?"

"She's my father's personal assistant."

"So?"

"So she pretty much sees me through my father's eyes, an over privileged screw up. But that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Don't all chicks want what someone else has?"

"Not me but I wouldn't class myself as the average 'chick' but it looks like jealousy is our game. I owe you that much."

Letty looked out the window and her fight with Dom came back to her. Should she have told him that she used Miles to try and make him jealous, it sounded juvenile and she didn't want to admit she had stooped to such desperate measures to get his attention. But she didn't want to leave him thinking she had blown off a very important date with him for her 'ex', it was a horrible thing to do. If she was going to tell him the truth she had to tell him the whole truth and she didn't know if she was ready to do that.

She had a clearer head and without his warm body next to hers she could recall why she was so scared to tell Dom how she felt. If they didn't have a relationship, a romantic one wouldn't that mean they didn't have a platonic one either.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I had a fight with my-boyfriend I guess."

"Boyfriend, so you gave up on the loan-shark?"

"It is the loan shark."

"Well finally, how'd it happen?"

"It's a long-story."

"Right I forgot, you're the world's most complicated best-friends and now couple."

"It's not like that."

"It is, why is it always such a big deal with you two? If he's as good as a friend as you say he is then nothing should ruin it right?"

"You don't get it, if I thought like you did I would have probably lost him already."

"Have to learn to take risk. I can have him turn around if you like, you can go fix whatever is wrong."

"Don't be such a nice guy, I promised you this so let's go make fun of stuck-up rich people."

* * *

Letty had been trying to get through to Dom after she was dropped off, Miles left with Regina and left her with driver, he didn't pick up but she didn't stop trying to call his phone persistently. Only when she opened her door she realized why he wasn't picking up. He was in her kitchen moving around silently but aware of her presence. He smiled at her when she leaned over the counter. It was as like he was a new person, with no trace of the jealous boyfriend he was before.

"What's going on?" She asked softly, he shrugged and set a mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

His form of an apology but she couldn't blame him for being upset about her going out with Miles.

"About Miles..."

"You don't have to explain. I trust you. That hasn't changed."

"No I need to tell you. I don't know what kinda person you think I am but I tried to make you jealous-"

"You're serious?"

"Uhuh,"

"I could have killed him Letty."

"Sorry, I just needed to get a reaction out of you. I didn't know how else to do it."

"Could have just asked me if I had feelings for you."

"So could you instead of sending the girlfriend from hell."

"So we were both cowards there and should have handled it differently." She nodded along with him and stared down at the mug.

"I didn't poison it you know,"

"Sorry, just thinking..." She trailed off not bothering to finish her thought.

He left the small pot in her sink, and guided her to the couch. The light was off but she could see enough to sit between his legs with the hot chocolate. He clasped his hands over hers cradling the mug.

"What are you afraid of? I can feel you holding back."

She took a moment to blow the hot chocolate in her hands before answering him with a slight shrug, the firmness of his chest getting to her a little bit.

"What if we break up, what then?"

"You have such low expectations for our relationship?"  
She shook her head, "you're telling me you haven't thought about it?"

"I did, I don't any more."

"What changed?" She felt his hands tighten around hers.

"You kissed me."  
She got goosebumps and felt him kiss under her ear and couldn't help but smile. "You know why we're going to work?"

"Enlighten me," She'd do anything to feel his breath on her neck and kept him talking.

"Because you're my best-friend. And I know you think that's what's going to destroy us but it's not."

"You can't be sure about that."

"No? I'll just prove it."

"When?"

"Everyday for the rest of our lives."  
His words affected her more than she thought they would. After all they were just words, but she believed him when he said he'd love her forever.

"So I was thinking," He began while she sipped the hot chocolate completely won over by him if she wasn't before.

"What?" He snaked the mug from her hand and took a sip himself.

"Now that you're mine,"

"You want us to move in together?"

"How'd you know?"

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? I smell commitment on you,"

"What are you thinking?" He passed the mug back to her.

"I'm thinking that it's not a bad idea. Mia has been thinking about moving out, I could just give her this apartment."

"Is that a yes?"

"Why not, let's do it?" The training wheels were off when he told he was in love with her so she didn't see any reason why they should take it slow. She already knew everything she needed to know about him.  
She couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling, she could feel his lips curve on the skin on her neck.

"That was easy."

"You were expecting a fight?" She got up from his legs and he followed her to the kitchen.

"Well you said no the first time I asked you."  
She dropped the mug in the sink, "Well I wasn't sleeping with you back then, this time it's different."

"I knew you were just using me for my body." He joked and hugged her from behind, Letty realized he caught on to the disease she had contracted and always wanted to touch her. She leaned into his touch and forgot the mug she was about to wash.

"I have another idea." He mumbled before kissing her like the world depended on it.  
Her dress would have been off after their lips met but her small apartment was suddenly being bombarded by their friends.

"Let-ty!" Vince yelled, once he saw them in the kitchen, smirked and pointed to the both of them.  
"Did we interrupt something?" Leon and Jesse were behind him holding pizza and beer.

"Yeah you did!" Dom unwrapped himself from her arms.

"Don't listen to Dom, he wasn't going to get any anyway."  
"Now that that's out of the way, we have zombie movies, three kinds of meat and beer." Leon enticed holding up the pizza box.

They gathered in front of the TV and it was like nothing had changed, well almost. Halfway through the second zombie feast and three beers later Dom suggested he and Letty call it a night.

* * *

_**XO**_


End file.
